


Résistance

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: Un UA Bartheill seconde guerre mondiale/résistance française





	1. Armistice et Refus

**Author's Note:**

> Avec cette campagne présidentielle disons spéciale, et la montée du populisme un peu partout dans le monde, j'ai voulu écrire cette UA, pour rappeler un peu les dangers du populisme, du nationalisme et de l'extrême droite.  
> Je m'inspire de faits réels et je vais faire intervenir des vrais résistants. C'est une période historique que je trouve très intéressante et sur laquelle je me suis beaucoup documentée. Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le plus réaliste possible et j'espère ne pas faire trop d'erreurs historiques, s'il y en a, je m'en excuse d'avance. Et oui, certaines de mes opinions personnelles risquent d'apparaitre dans cette fic mais ça fait pas de mal de s'engager de temps en temps.  
> Je ne sais absolument pas combien il y aura de chapitre à cette histoire, mais ça risque d'être un peu long.  
> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira =)

Bayonne, 17 juin 1940 :

 

Martin tournait en rond dans cette grande maison, l’attente était insoutenable, le maréchal devait parler à la radio dans moins d’une heure. C’était la grande débâcle, les Allemands avançaient beaucoup trop vite, ils étaient entrés dans Paris le 14, tout semblait perdu. Pourtant ses amis étaient persuadés que le maréchal allait les sauver. Quelle bande d’idiots, pensa Martin, comme si un seul homme pouvait sauver une nation entière ! Comment la guerre pouvait-elle être perdue en un mois ? Comment les chefs militaires avaient-ils pu être aussi mauvais ? La meilleure armée du monde, tu parles ! Si les alliés avaient réagi plus tôt contre la montée du nazisme en Allemagne, nous n’en serions pas là. Martin maudissait tout le monde, les politiques, les militaires, en un mot les dirigeants, qui avaient eu trop peur de replonger dans la guerre, et qui par leur inaction, avait laissé l’Europe sombrer dans le chaos, une nouvelle fois. « Plus jamais ça », c’est ce qui avait été répété maintes fois après la Grande Guerre, et c’est au nom du « plus jamais ça », que nos dirigeants s’était murés dans l’inaction, qu’ils avaient abandonnés des pays, qu’ils étaient pourtant censés protéger. Ils avaient accepté l’annexion de l’Autriche, demandant qu’il n’y en ait pas plus, puis était venue la Tchécoslovaquie, la Bohême-Moravie, il avait fallu attendre l’attaque de la Pologne pour que les alliés se réveillent enfin et ne décide de déclarer la guerre à Hitler. S’ils avaient réagi plus tôt, nous n’en serions pas là !

Martin continuait de ruminer en faisant les cent pas. Peu avant que les Allemands n’attaquent la France, son ami Hugo l’avait invité à venir passer quelques jours chez lui à Bayonne, enfin plus précisément chez ses grands-parents qui avaient une maison là-bas. Les deux jeunes s’étaient rencontrés à Paris, Hugo était venu poursuivre ses études à l’école normale, il venait d’une famille assez aisé, il lui était assez facile de faire des études. Martin venait d’une famille plus modeste, son père était ouvrier, sa mère institutrice, il avait suivi les traces de sa mère, son père lui ayant toujours dit qu’il n’était pas fait pour l’usine, Martin ne l’avait jamais contredit, mais s’il avait dû, il y aurait tout de même travaillé. Malgré ce milieu modeste dans lequel il avait grandi, il était très cultivé, ses parents avaient toujours trouvé important que leurs enfants aient une bonne éducation, qu’ils s’intéressent à tout, qu’ils lisent beaucoup. Martin aimait beaucoup lire, et il dévorait la presse tous les jours. Il aurait voulu être journaliste, mais il en avait malheureusement pas les moyens, il se consolait en rédigeant un petit journal pour l’école dans laquelle il travaillait. Il avait rencontré Hugo par hasard dans la rue, il était perdu et lui avait demandé son chemin. Malgré des origines sociales très différentes, ils s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés, jusqu’à devenir inséparables. Martin avait découvert un autre milieu, d’autres personnes, avec une vision du monde assez différente de la sienne, mais il appréciait ces différences, il trouvait qu’elle lui ouvrait l’esprit, lui faisait découvrir d’autres horizons, mais il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à comprendre leurs opinions politiques. Hugo avec ses amis Paul et Pierre, étaient militants de l’action française, Martin et son ami d’enfance Clément, étaient plutôt socialistes, alors la politique était un sujet dont ils évitaient de débattre lorsqu’ils étaient tous ensemble. Clément était le seul d’entre eux à avoir été mobilisé, il est vrai qu’il était resté dans l’armée après son service militaire, il avait confié à Martin dans une de ses lettres : «  _Ici on est tous égaux, on ne discute pas politique, on est tous d’accord sur la même chose, on ne laissera pas les Boches gagner la guerre. Les combats ne sont plus très loin, les gars sont tous excités. Je pense à toi et aux copains à Paris, on se retrouvera sur les Champs-Elysées pour fêter la victoire. »_. Les lettres de Clément s’étaient ensuite faites plus rares et plus pessimiste, aujourd’hui il ne savait pas où était son ami, et c’était ça qui l’inquiétait le plus. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu’il allait bien, et qu’il rentrerait chez eux indemne.

Martin fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte d’entrée qui s’ouvrit avec fracas. Ses amis étaient tous là, Hugo, Paul et Pierre, ils venaient de distribuer des exemplaires du dernier numéro de l’action française dans les rues de la ville. Ils étaient excités à l’idée d’entendre le maréchal parler à la radio, on aurait dit des enfants à l’heure du goûter. Hugo vint lui donner une tape dans le dos, lui demandant pourquoi il faisait cette tête-là alors que Pétain s’apprêtait à parler à la radio. Martin ne répondit pas, de toute façon que pouvait-il dire à son ami ? Il aurait juste le droit à une réponse du genre « ça c’est ton côté socialiste ! ». Les quatre amis se dirigèrent dans le grand salon, bientôt rejoint par les grands-parents d’Hugo que ce dernier était allé chercher. Ils allumèrent la radio…

«  _Français!_  
  
_A l'appel de M. le président de la République, j'assume à partir d'aujourd'hui la direction du gouvernement de la France. Sûr de l'affection de notre admirable armée, qui lutte avec un héroïsme digne de ses longues traditions militaires contre un ennemi supérieur en nombre et en armes, sûr que par sa magnifique résistance elle a rempli son devoir vis-à-vis de nos alliés, sûr de l'appui des anciens combattants que j'ai eu la fierté de commander, sûr de la confiance du peuple tout entier, je fais à la France le don de ma personne pour atténuer son malheur._

 _En ces heures douloureuses, je pense aux malheureux réfugiés, qui, dans un dénuement extrême, sillonnent nos routes. Je leur exprime ma compassion et ma sollicitude. C'est le cœur serré que je vous dis aujourd'hui qu'il faut cesser le combat._  
 _Je me suis adressé cette nuit à l'adversaire pour lui demander s'il est prêt à rechercher avec nous, entre soldats, après la lutte et dans l'honneur, les moyens de mettre un terme aux hostilités._  
 _Que tous les Français se groupent autour du gouvernement que je préside pendant ces dures épreuves et fassent taire leur angoisse pour n'écouter que leur foi dans le destin de la patrie_. »

Tous sont sous le choc. Cesser le combat ? Non ! Jamais ! La tension de cet instant était indescriptible. Seuls ceux qui l’ont vécu comprendront toute la gravité du moment, toute l’émotion suscitée par ce discours de Pétain. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues du grand-père d’Hugo, lui, ancien combattant, blessé à Verdun, décoré de la croix de guerre, l’homme qu’il admirait tant, celui qui avait été chef de l’armée française pendant la grande guerre, le vainqueur de Verdun demandait la fin des combats, il se couchait devant les Allemands, c’était inacceptable. Hugo se leva et monta dans sa chambre, les garçons le suivirent après avoir pris congé des grands-parents de leur ami. Hugo était comme une furie, Paul et Pierre aussi, seul Martin semblait calme.

 

_ Cesser le combat ? Il faut cesser le combat ? Pour qui il se prend ? Comment il peut nous faire ça ? hurla Hugo, hors de lui.

_ La France est morte, soupira Paul, abattu.

_ Non, on va se battre, il doit bien y avoir un moyen on ne peut pas juste accepter ça ! répliqua Pierre.

_ Et comment on continue ? demanda Hugo, perplexe et toujours hors de lui.

_ On doit bien pouvoir rejoindre l’armée en Afrique du Nord, au Maroc ou en Algérie, les soldats là-bas, ils vont continuer le combat. Répondit Paul de nouveau enthousiaste.

_ Il faut qu’on trouve un bateau pour y aller, et on rejoindra l’armée là-bas, continua Pierre.

 

Martin regardait ses amis, déconcerté. La guerre était finie, que voulait-il de plus ? L’armée allait suivre les ordres du maréchal, c’est comme ça, l’armée obéit. Et se battre ? Savent-ils seulement ce qu’est la guerre ? Les lettres de Clément n’encourageait pas Martin, ce n’est que le chaos, des hommes qui meurent pour d’autres, pour des causes auxquelles ils ne croient pas, pour un bout de territoire dont ils se fichent, tout ça pour les ambitions des puissants, qui n’ont que faire des gens du peuple qu’ils envoient au casse-pipe.

 

_ Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que le maréchal Pétain se couche devant les Boches !

_ Tu t’attendais à quoi Hugo ? Un miracle, tu pensais qu’à lui tout seul il allait vaincre l’armée allemande ? répondit Martin, exaspéré par l’attitude de ses amis.

_ Qu’est-ce qui te prend Weill ? demanda Paul, sur un ton un peu arrogant.

_ Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? L’armée française est en déroute, les allemands sont déjà à Paris et ils occupent déjà tout le nord de la France, ils ont même attaqué des civils qui fuyaient leurs villages, et vous, vous pensez que parce que Pétain prend la tête du gouvernement la guerre va être gagnée ? Mais ressaisissez-vous ! Hitler a gagné, c’est tout ! Aujourd’hui notre seule chance c’est que l’Angleterre tienne, sinon Hitler aura vraiment gagné, et ce n’est pas votre cher maréchal qui va nous aider.

_ Le communiste se réveille ! lança Hugo avec mépris.

_ Je ne suis pas communiste Hugo, je suis juste réaliste !

_ Fais ce que tu veux Martin, nous on va rejoindre l’armée française au Maroc !

 

Martin compris qu’il n’était plus le bienvenu dans la chambre de son ami, il sorti pour rejoindre la sienne. Il s’allongea, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Oui il s’y attendait, mais abandonner aussi facilement, c’était trop dur à supporter. Il savait ce que la défaite signifiait, il savait quel danger représentait Hitler pour la liberté des peuples. Il aurait voulu que ses amis soient du même avis que lui, mais peut-être que finalement, il était trop différent. Après quelques minutes, il ressorti les lettres de Clément et relisait les dernières, ce qui ne l’aidait vraiment pas à sécher ses larmes.

«  _Cher Martin,_

_Je suis plus désespéré que jamais, j’ai l’impression que depuis le début des combats, on ne fait que reculer. Tout à l’heure on est tombé sur des civils qui venaient d’Aras, ils avaient fui leur ville comme la préfecture leur avait demandée quand les Allemands sont arrivés, ils venaient d’être attaqué par des Stuka, on les a aidé à enterrer leurs morts. J’ai vu des enfants morts Martin, des enfants, une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir 10 ans, elle était là, étendue dans un champ une balle dans la tête. Ils s’attaquent même aux civils, ce ne sont pas des hommes, ce n’est pas possible. On a fait sauter un des ponts au-dessus de la Somme, espérons que ça ralentira un peu les Boches._

_Si c’est la dernière lettre que je t’envoie, promets-moi que tu diras à mes parents que je n’ai pas souffert, que je suis mort pour mon pays et que j’en suis fière. Et sache que j’ai été plus qu’heureux de te connaitre, grâce à toi j’ai eu un frère._

_Adieu Martin,_

_Clément. »_

 

Martin priait pour son ami, il espérait qu’il ne lui était rien arrivé. Ne pas savoir, c’était bien pire que de recevoir une lettre pour apprendre qu’il était mort au combat.

 

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Hugo, Paul et Pierre avaient réussi à trouver un bateau pour le Maroc qui acceptait de les prendre à son bord contre un peu d’argent généreusement donné par le grand-père d’Hugo qui soutenait son petit-fils dans cette courageuse entreprise. Hugo était venu s’excuser auprès de Martin, et lui avait demandé de venir avec eux. Martin avait refusé, continuer le combat, laisser sa famille derrière lui ? Non. Il devait rentrer à Paris auprès de ses parents, sa mère allait avoir besoin de lui, il venait de recevoir une lettre lui apprenant que son père avait été fait prisonnier par l’armée allemande, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère seule dans un moment pareil. Hugo avait tenté de le persuader, mais Martin était catégorique, de toute façon, l’armée se rallierait à Pétain et ils seraient tous renvoyés en France, alors quel intérêt ?

 

Bayonne, 21 juin 1940 :

 

Hugo, Pierre et Paul étaient sur le port, ils attendaient pour embarquer, fiers de rejoindre l’armée pour défendre leur pays contre les Boches. Avant de monter à bord, Hugo scrutait l’horizon, espérant voir arriver Martin, il avait vraiment besoin que son ami vienne avec lui. Mais personne ne vint, alors il se retourna et monta à bord du cargo Léopold II. Ce n’était pas le grand luxe, mais ce n’est pas ce qu’ils demandaient, ils étaient assis à même le sol, serrés les uns aux autres. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls jeunes à être là, un bus venu de Pau avec une quinzaine de jeunes garçons, qui devait avoir le même âge qu’eux ou peut-être plus jeune, était là aussi. Le cargo allait lever l’encre quand soudain, Hugo vit un visage familier apparaitre au bout du couloir, il se leva pour courir vers lui.

 

_ Tu es là Weill !

_ Oui, je sens que je vais le regretter mais je sais aussi très bien que tu es perdu sans moi !

 

Les deux amis s’enlacèrent et Martin vint prendre place auprès des autres. La traversée fut longue, trois jours en tout. Ils dormaient mal, pas étonnant en dormant directement sur le plancher au milieu de tous ces gens, et la mer n’était pas toujours calme, Hugo avait le mal de mer, ce qui fit sourire Martin plus d’une fois, lui qui avait l’habitude de passer du temps au bord de la mer ne supportait pas le bateau alors que Martin, bon Parisien, le supportait très bien. Le cargo arriva enfin au port, mais Martin avait une drôle d’impression. Ses amis étaient trop excités ou malades pour s’en rendre compte, mais le climat paraissait étonnamment frais pour le Maroc, Martin se demandait vraiment ce qu’il se passait. Il entendit des gens monter à bord du cargo, il entendit leurs voix et il sut. Le bateau ne s’était pas dirigé vers le Maroc, il s’était dérouté vers l’Angleterre. Tous les passagers reçurent l’ordre de descendre, après avoir donné leur identité, ils furent emmenés au centre d’immigration de Falmouth. Il était tard, encore une fois, des gens entassés dans les couloirs, les escaliers. Il était trop tard pour poser des questions, ils étaient épuisés, ils auraient des réponses plus tard.

Mais ils n’eurent pas plus de réponse, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi le bateau avait été détourné vers l’Angleterre, grâce à l’aide d’un des passagers du cargo, Christian Berntsen, ils essayèrent de parler avec les autorités anglaises, leur expliquant bien qu’ils n’étaient pas des réfugiés, qu’ils voulaient rejoindre l’armée française, mais les officiers ne voulaient rien entendre. Ils devaient se contenter d’attendre. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, enfin, ils allaient avoir des réponses. Le consul de France était là. Le choc fut rude. Soit ils rentraient en France, soient ils décidaient de rester, mais seraient considérés comme des déserteurs et des traitres, et passible de la peine de mort. Le consul était clair, la France a signé l’armistice, la guerre est finie. Ils retournèrent à leur place abattus, tous, les jeunes de Pau également, l’un d’eux lança qu’il était prêt à s’engager dans l’armée anglaise s’il le fallait, tout sauf retourner en France pour admirer la défaite.

Berntsen arriva tout sourire, un journal à la main, tout le monde le regarda étonné. Il leur dit qu’il y avait un général à Londres qui avait fait un discours incroyable, le général de Gaulle. Ce nom semblait familier à Martin, l’un des garçons de Pau confirma, il avait été secrétaire d’état dans le dernier gouvernement. Christian leur lu le discours : «  _Moi, Général de Gaulle, actuellement à Londres, j'invite les officiers et les soldats français qui se trouvent en territoire britannique ou qui viendraient à s'y trouver, avec leurs armes ou sans leurs armes, j'invite les ingénieurs et les ouvriers spécialistes des industries d'armement qui se trouvent en territoire britannique ou qui viendraient à s'y trouver, à se mettre en rapport avec moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, la flamme de la résistance française ne doit pas s'éteindre et ne s'éteindra pas._  »

La fierté et l’espoir se lisaient à nouveaux sur les visages de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Ils réussirent à prendre contact avec un officier français rallié à De Gaulle. Ce dernier leur expliqua, qu’ils avaient le choix entre, rentrer en France, s’engager comme volontaire dans les usines anglaises ou rejoindre la légion française en train de se constituer. Tous choisirent la légion, ils donnèrent un à un leur nom, et furent dirigé vers un centre réservé à tous les jeunes qui avaient rejoint de Gaulle, sûrement en attendant que les Anglais mettent un camp à disposition. Martin ne savait pas comment il devait se sentir, il n’avait jamais voulu se battre, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis maintenant. Puis il se souvint des mots que sa mère lui avait envoyé, et qui l’avaient poussé à rejoindre ses amis à bord du Léopold II : « _Pars si tu le peux mon fils, rejoins l’Afrique du Nord ou l’Angleterre. Ne t’en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien, mais toi, j’ai besoin de savoir que tu es en sécurité, alors va-t’en !_ »

En sécurité, il l’était pour l’instant, mais pour combien de temps ?


	2. Formation et retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin, Hugo, Pierre et Paul entament leur formation militaire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai envie de citer quelques films que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'aident à écrire cette histoire, alors j'en citerai un à chaque chapitre. Comme je ne l'ai pas fait pour le premier j'en cite 2 ici:  
> En mai fais ce qu'il te plait, de Christian Carion, film qui traite de l'exode de mai/juin 1940.  
> Allias Caracalla, téléfilm en deux parties qu'on peut trouver sur youtube, certains dialogues de ce chapitre sont tirés de ce téléfilm, qui est une adaptation des mémoires de Daniel Cordier, ancien secrétaire de Jean Moulin.

Martin, Hugo, Paul et Pierre, ainsi que tous ceux qui ont décidé de s’engager dans la légion française qui se constitue en Angleterre, se retrouvent installé en transit, à l’hôtel Olympia. Ils sont installés dans le grand salon, une salle immense vide, dans laquelle on a disposé des lits de camp pour tous les Français déjà présents. Il est vrai qu’ils sont nombreux, lorsqu’ils arrivent, tous sont surpris de voir déjà autant de monde. Ceux déjà présents, se ruent sur les balustrades des mezzanines, curieux de voir les nouveaux arrivants, tout le monde hurle pour savoir d’où ils viennent, eux, demandent depuis quand ils sont là. La plupart sont arrivés en même temps qu’eux ou peu de temps avant. Les jeunes déjà présents désignent au nouveau leurs lits, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, ils vont enfin pouvoir dormir dans un lit, même si ce n’est qu’un lit de camp, le moindre petit confort est appréciable. Ils sont prévenus par les officiers présents, demain ils devront choisir l’arme dans laquelle ils serviront, et tous débattent pour savoir quelle arme ils vont choisir. Martin ne prêtait pas attention aux discussions, il était un peu perdu. Jamais il n’avait imaginé rejoindre l’armée, alors se demander dans quelle arme servir était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations. Il s’allongea sur son lit, laissant ses pensées vagabonder, encore une fois c’est vers Clément qu’elles allaient. Où était-il ? Etait-il vivant ? Etait-il prisonnier ? Avait-il pu rentrer chez lui ? Si oui, comment allait-il dans cette république vaincue ? Hugo le tira de ses pensées en lui tapotant l’épaule, Paul et Pierre étaient partis un peu plus loin, faire connaissance avec d’autres jeunes. Hugo semblait inquiet.

 

_ Ça va toi ? T’as pas l’air bien. Demanda Martin.

_ Si ça va, je m’inquiète juste pour toi.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Pour être honnête, ça m’a beaucoup étonné que tu viennes. Encore plus que tu t’engages avec nous, je sais que l’armée c’est pas ton truc, que tu n’aimes pas ça.

_ J’ai jamais vraiment aimé l’armée c’est vrai. Armée veut dire guerre, j’aurai préféré ne pas avoir à vivre ça. Mon père m’a raconté le Grande Guerre tu sais, les tranchées, la mort que tu côtoies tous les jours, tellement qu’elle devient une amie intime. Je sais que c’est nécessaire, on ne peut pas laisser gagner Hitler, mais ça veut dire des morts, des veuves, des orphelins. Je suis désolé, mais je n’arrive pas à m’en réjouir.

_ Je ne me réjouis pas de la guerre tu sais, je suis juste excité parce que… je sais pas comment dire, j’ai le sentiment de vraiment appartenir à quelque chose tu comprends ?

_ Oui je comprends, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre je ressens la même chose. Je ne sais pas si c’est de l’excitation comme toi mais, ce sens de camaraderie, d’entraide déjà entre tous ces gens, ça m’aide à retrouver le sourire, je me dis que tout n’est pas perdu.

_ Tu penses à Clément n’est-ce-pas ? demande Hugo.

_ Oui, soupira Martin en baissant la tête, j’ai pas de nouvelles depuis le 8 juin, je ne sais pas où il est ni s’il est vivant…je…

_ J’espère qu’il va bien…

_ Tu vas choisir quelle arme ? demanda Martin pour changer de sujet, il sentait les larmes venir.

_ L’infanterie, toi ?

_ J’en sais rien.

_ Demande l’infanterie, on sera ensemble, Paul et Pierre vont demander l’artillerie, leurs pères servaient chez les artilleurs en quatorze.

 

Martin releva la tête vers son ami et acquiesça, il demanderait l’infanterie.

Le lendemain, tous se mirent en ligne en attendant patiemment leur tour pour choisir leur arme. Tous les quatre eurent ce qu’ils voulaient, Paul et Pierre dans l’artillerie, Hugo et Martin dans l’infanterie, alors commença l’entrainement.

L’armée française n’avait pas encore de camp à disposition, alors les premiers exercices eurent lieu ici à l’hôtel. Il fallait qu’ils apprennent la discipline militaire, Martin ne comptait plus le nombre de « garde à vous » qu’il avait entendu, ni le nombre de pompes et de flexions qu’il avait dû faire. Très vite, la discipline fut acquise, il faut dire que tous avaient à cœur de servir leur pays et de défendre la liberté, la tâche ne fut pas difficile. Après quelques jours, toutes les recrues furent rassemblées dans la grande salle. Certains étaient repartis, ils n’avaient pas supporté le bombardement de la flotte française par les Anglais à Mers el-Kébir. Mais la majorité était restée, comprenant bien les lois de la guerre, et la nécessité de continuer le combat, si la flotte française avait rejoint l’Angleterre, tout ça n’aurait pas eu lieu, et ils auraient pu récupérer des forces considérables pour continuer la lutte. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’on les réunissait aujourd’hui. Le général de Gaulle allait venir les voir. Ils étaient en colonne, bien alignés, pour montrer les premiers progrès fait par sa légion. Tous étaient curieux de voir enfin le chef de la France libre. La porte s’ouvrit, et là, Martin vit un grand homme, obligé de se baisser pour pouvoir passer la porte, il était vraiment grand. Martin lui était plutôt petit, cet homme devait bien faire deux têtes de plus que lui, il avait la carrure militaire, ça c’est certain, droit, fier, dur. « Garde à vous ! », tous se mirent au garde à vous, « repos ! ».

«  _Je ne vous féliciterai pas d’être venus, vous avez fait votre devoir ! Quand la France agonise, ses enfants se doivent de la sauver, c’est-à-dire, poursuivre la guerre avec nos alliés ! Ce sera dur ! Ce sera long ! Mais à la fin nous vaincrons ! »_

Sans un mot de plus, le général tourna les talons et partit. « Garde à vous ! », « rompez les rangs ! ». Et voilà, c’est tout. Un petit discours simple, clair, concis. Pendant que certains se plaignent du manque d’enthousiasme de de Gaulle, Martin pense intérieurement qu’au moins lui, il dit l’essentiel, il ne ment pas, ce sera long. La guerre ne peut pas être gagnée en deux moi, mais à la fin nous vaincrons. Ces mots résonne dans sa tête, et lui donne un peu d’espoir.

 

Delville camp 11 juillet 1940 :

 

Ça y est ! Enfin, l’arrivée au camp d’entrainement. Emmenés par des camions de l’armée, tous sont impatients de pouvoir enfin recevoir leur formation militaire, et peut-être, partir vite au combat. On les débarque, tous les officiers crient le nom des armes avec leur bâtiment respectif. « Infanterie bâtiment 5 ! », Hugo et Martin se dirigent donc vers le bâtiment 5 après avoir dit au revoir à Paul et Pierre. Arrivés dans le bâtiment, ils sont dirigés vers les chambres, elles ne sont pas fermés, chacune d’entre elles disposent de dix lits. A peine installés, certains amis vont explorer, « de l’eau chaude, des douches, et même deux salles de bains » disent-ils fièrement après être revenus. Enfin des douches et de l’eau chaude, ça va faire du bien après tout ce temps. Une fois installées, les jeunes recrues ressortent pour rejoindre le bâtiment où vont leur être remis leurs uniformes. Dans les allées qui les mènent là-bas, Martin remarque un homme, il regarde ses épaulettes, sergent-chef. Il ne connait pas de sergent-chef, pourtant cet homme lui semble familier. Le sergent-chef, se retourne, le cœur de Martin manque un battement. Clément ! Martin a envie de courir vers lui, tout comme Clément, mais son ami lui dit de loin, plus tard. Il a raison, ils sont à l’armée, pas dans un camp de vacances, Martin se ressaisit et continue sa route.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Martin ? demande Hugo.

_ Clément est là ! répond Martin tout bas mais avec le sourire.

 

Un sourire vient illuminer le visage d’Hugo également, qui passe son bras autour des épaules de Martin, l’air de dire « je le savais ! ». Les garçons se mettent en sous-vêtements et un à un reçoivent leur uniforme auprès d’officiers anglais. Martin a déjà réussi à retenir des mots, il comprend assez bien la langue, il espère pouvoir la parler rapidement, au milieu de tous ces anglais, ça ne devrait pas être très difficile. Leur uniforme est un uniforme anglais, encore des gars qui se plaignent ! « On est Français quand-même ! », oui on est Français et alors ? Ils nous accueillent, ils nous logent, ils nous forment, on va peut-être arrêter de se plaindre ! Martin bouillonne intérieurement dès qu’il entend ce genre de réflexion, Hugo le remarque, il sourit avant de donner une tape amicale dans le dos à son ami. Heureusement pour tous les râleurs, leur camarade, François Briand arrive avec des insignes « France », à coudre au niveau de l’épaule. Enfin ils vont arrêter de se plaindre ! « Je sais pas coudre moi ! » Oh non, c’est pas possible, ça ne s’arrête jamais ! On est bien chez les Français !

Tout le monde revêt son uniforme, et c’est parti pour de nouveaux entrainements, étonnamment, Martin n’est pas distraits, il faut croire que ces exercices lui vident l’esprit et l’empêche de penser à Clément. La journée continue au rythme des exercices, quand arrive enfin le soir, tous sont exténués. Même si ils sont dans de bonnes conditions physiques, l’armée, c’est dur, tout le monde s’en rend compte, certains de leurs nouveaux amis ne s’attendaient pas à ce que ce soit si dur, et si long, la plupart pense partir au combat dans les jours qui viennent. Qu’ils sont naïfs ! Ils ne vont pas envoyer une bande de gamins se battre avec si peu d’entrainement. Martin reste d’abord discuter avec ses camarades dans leur chambre, sans vraiment prêter attention aux conversations. Il observe par la fenêtre s’il n’aperçoit pas son ami, soudain, il le voit, Clément lui fait signe de ne pas bouger et il part en direction du bâtiment de l’infanterie. Martin se dirige vers l’entrée, quand Clément arrive, les deux amis se jettent littéralement dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils ont tous les deux le sourire. Hugo, qui a vu Martin sortir de la chambre le rejoint, une fois l’étreinte de ses amis terminés, il vient lui aussi enlacer Clément joyeusement. Les trois jeunes gens s’écartent un peu du reste des recrues présentes dans le bâtiment, ils ont besoin de se retrouver.

 

_ Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir les gars ! lance Clément euphorique.

_ Nous aussi si tu savais, je m’inquiétais tellement sans nouvelles de toi, comment tu t’es retrouvé ici ? demanda Martin.

_ Les boches avançaient trop vite, on avait le temps de rien, on avait déjà perdu la moitié de notre unité quand je t’ai écrit ma dernière lettre. Puis il y a eu une attaque de panzers, ça a décimé presque tout le régiment, certains ont été fait prisonniers, j’ai réussi à m’enfuir avec un camarade. On a marché pendant des heures, peut-être plus d’une journée, je saurai pas vous dire, puis on est tombé sur une autre unité française, petite, il n’était plus que huit en comptant leur capitaine. Un bon officier, qui se soucie de ses troupes. Il nous a appris que Paris était pris, on a pleuré. On était pas loin de Dieppe, le capitaine était persuadé que le gouvernement allait demandé l’armistice, il a demandé à des pêcheurs de nous emmener jusqu’en Angleterre, on l’a suivi, on lui faisait confiance, et vu l’avancée des allemands, autant essayer de rejoindre les alliés, on y a mis tout notre argent. En arrivant là-bas, on a entendu le général de Gaulle parler à la BBC, notre capitaine s’est immédiatement mis en relation avec les autorités anglaises pour qu’on le rejoigne. Entre temps, on a reçu la visite d’un officier français loyal au maréchal qui nous a donné l’ordre de rentrer en France, le capitaine a refusé, on l’a tous fait, on est sur la liste des déserteurs, mais ça en vaut la peine. J’ai pas pu me résoudre à abandonner le combat, pas après tout ce que j’ai vu. Et vous alors ? Comment vous êtes arrivés ici ?

_ C’est un peu compliqué, commence Hugo, on a entendu le maréchal à la radio, annoncer la défaite. J’étais hors de moi, avec Paul et Pierre, on s’est mis en tête de trouver un bateau pour rejoindre l’armée en Afrique du Nord, persuadé qu’ils continueraient le combat là-bas. Mon grand-père avait quelques contacts alors on a trouvé. Martin a fini par nous rejoindre au dernier moment, et ne nous demande pas pourquoi, au lieu d’aller au Maroc, le cargo a fait route vers l’Angleterre, on a débarqué à Falmouth. Le consul est venu pour nous annoncer qu’on devait rentrer et cesser le combat ou on serait considéré comme déserteur, on a choisi la dernière option, on s’est engagé dans la légion de Gaulle, et nous voilà !

_ Je m’attendais pas à vous voir ici, vraiment, je suis tellement heureux ! Où sont Paul et Pierre ?

_ Ils ont choisi l’artillerie, donc bâtiment 6, on a qu’à y aller ! suggère Martin.

 

Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc vers le bâtiment 6 et tous se retrouvèrent. Les mêmes scènes de retrouvailles se rejouèrent de l’autre côté, et ils passèrent la soirée ensemble jusqu’au couvre-feu. C’est Clément qui allait former Martin et Hugo, en qualité de sergent-chef, ce qui les fit sourire.

Leur formation continua jusqu’à la fin du mois à Delville camp, puis ils furent installé à Camberley. Là, Paul et Pierre partaient en mission. Secret défense oblige, ils ne pouvaient pas dire où on les envoyait à leurs amis, mais ils le savaient, les régiments d’artilleries partaient en Afrique, tous les soldats avaient fait leurs vaccins. Les cinq amis se dirent au revoir avec une dernière étreinte, se souhaitant bonne chance et espérant se retrouver une fois la guerre terminée. Les combats tardaient à venir pour les trois qui restaient. Les semaines passaient, noël passait, jamais ils n’avaient passés un noël aussi triste, tous pensant à leur famille restée en France, les cœurs n’étaient pas à la fête. Puis quelques semaines plus tard, Hugo et Martin furent désignés avec trois autres camarades, pour rejoindre le camp d’Old Dean et compléter leur formation militaire, Clément était déjà là-bas. Leur nouveau bâtiment ressemblait vraiment à un hôtel de luxe pour eux, des chambres par deux, la radio à disposition, une salle de bain pour dix, un mess où se trouvait un piano, sous une véranda, c’était à en oublier la guerre. En quelques semaines, les trois amis obtenaient leur grade de sous-lieutenant et formaient à leur tour les recrues qui arrivaient.

Après l’annonce de l’attaque de l’URSS par Hitler, Hugo et Martin étaient encore plus désespérés, cette fois c’était sûr ils n’iraient jamais se battre. Même si Martin n’en avait jamais vraiment eu l’envie, maintenant qu’il avait rejoint l’armée et passé son grade de sous-lieutenant, il se sentait mis à l’écart, lâche, parce qu’il n’allait pas au combat aux côtés de ses amis. Mais, Clément et Hugo arrivèrent un jour vers lui, excités :

 

_ Qu’est ce qui se passe les gars ?

_ J’ai besoin de toi Martin, tu te souviens de mon capitaine ? Celui qui nous a fait venir en Angleterre ?

_ Oui, le capitaine Barthès, c’est ça ?

_ Oui, il m’a recontacté, il est au BCRA, il va retourner en France, en mission, il a besoin de volontaire, il m’a demandé d’en trouver deux en plus de moi, j’ai tout de suite pensé à vous deux.

 

Martin ne prit même pas le temps de la réflexion, c’était oui. Clément leur expliqua la situation. Des citoyens n’avaient pas accepté l’armistice, tout comme eux, et ils s’étaient organisés en mouvement de résistance. Londres, leur envoyait de l’aide, financière et matériel, mais ils avaient besoin de renfort, et le BCRA demandait des volontaires au sein de la légion de Gaulle. Clément avait déjà pris rendez-vous pour ses amis avec le colonel Passy, sûr que ses amis accepteraient sa proposition. Martin s’y rendit le lendemain, s’annonça, monta jusqu’au bureau. Il se tenait devant la porte quand sortit cet homme, un capitaine. A peine plus grand que lui, les cheveux grisonnant, les yeux gris, Martin croisa son regard, il senti sa respiration se bloquer, son cœur s’arrêter, il se ressaisit à temps pour saluer son supérieur. Il ne put s’empêcher de le suivre du regard alors qu’il descendait les escaliers, mais il secoua la tête avant d’entrer dans le bureau, ne pouvant voir que l’homme s’était retourné pour l’observer lui aussi. Martin était troublé, il pensait cette époque révolu, il pensait s’être débarrassé de tout ça, pourquoi la simple vue de cet homme l’avait à ce point perturbé ?

Une fois dans le bureau du colonel, celui-ci lui demanda de bien vouloir s’assoir, il tenait à lui préciser certaines choses avant d’accepter sa candidature.

« La guerre clandestine que nous menons en métropole n’est pas celle pour laquelle vous avez été préparé. Elle se vit seul, sans uniforme, vous entrez en solitude, au front 24h/24. La police et la gestapo vous traqueront jour et nuit. De votre conduite dépend la vie de vos camarades, vous n’avez pas le droit de la mettre en jeu. Si vous êtes arrêté, vous serez entre les mains de la gestapo, interrogé, torturé pour obtenir des informations, on vous fournira une capsule de cyanure. Je vous demande d’y réfléchir. »

Martin ne prit que quelques secondes avant d’accepter, il voulait servir son pays, et aux côtés de ses amis. Il sorti du bureau, sachant qu’il ne devait rien révéler de sa mission à personne. Le combat allait être rude, mais ce n’est pas ce qui inquiétait Martin. Il ne pensait qu’à une chose, l’homme qu’il avait croisé devant le bureau du colonel. A peine retourné au camp, il prit son journal, et esquissa le visage de cet homme, en notant à côté : «  _Cher journal, aujourd’hui, 17 juillet 1941, j’ai bien peur que ma vie ait basculée. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre =)  
> La suite bientôt...


	3. Trouble et Musique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin est troublé par sa rencontre avec le mystérieux capitaine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je continue de citer les oeuvres qui m'inspire pour cette histoire, alors cette fois je vais citer un livre, "L'esprit de Résistance" par Serge Ravanel, résistant, colonel FFI à 24 ans, qui s'est chargé de la libération de la région de Toulouse, et était un ami du couple Aubrac.
> 
> Dans ce chapitre il y a plusieurs musique de citer, les liens sont sur les titres des morceaux si vous voulez les écouter pendant que vous lisez.

Martin contemplait le visage qu’il avait dessiné dans son journal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu’il croise cet homme ? Et surtout, pourquoi un simple regard avait réveillé en lui des désirs qu’il pensait avoir enfoui à jamais ? Car Martin cachait un lourd secret. Il était attiré par les hommes, ou du moins il l’avait été, c’est ce qu’il pensait. Il s’en était rendu compte après avoir passé son certificat d’études. Ses parents avaient utilisé toutes leurs économies pour qu’il puisse étudier au collège, et là, Martin avait su. Il n’avait jamais regardé les femmes, ou en tout cas, jamais eu de réelle attirance pour aucune d’entre elles. Le premier garçon dont il était tombé amoureux s’appelait Philippe, grand, brun, les yeux bleus, ils avaient sympathisé, mais Martin savait très bien qu’il ne l’intéressait pas. Philippe passait son temps à lui parler de ses différentes conquêtes féminines et Martin se taisait. Puis, alors qu’il était instituteur, il avait rencontré un étudiant de l’école normale, André, ce fut le premier avec qui il eut une relation, et le dernier. Un jour, Hugo, qui était son camarade de classe, les avait surpris en train de s’embrasser dans une ruelle de Paris, à l’abri des regards. André avait accusé Martin de lui avoir sauté dessus et était parti, voulant emmener Hugo à sa suite, mais ce dernier avait pris la défense de Martin, il connaissait bien André, il connaissait son caractère, en réalité il n’était pas du tout attiré par les hommes, son plaisir était de les séduire pour ensuite les dénoncer et les humilier en les accusant faussement de l’avoir forcé à les embrasser. C’est comme ça qu’Hugo et Martin étaient devenus vraiment inséparables et que Martin s’était juré de faire taire son attirance pour les hommes. Hugo avait tenté de le rassurer, lui disant que malgré tout ce qu’on pouvait entendre, tout ce qu’on nous apprenait, ce n’était pas si grave que ça, mais Martin avait définitivement fait une croix sur cette partie de lui, et les deux amis n’en reparlèrent jamais. Si bien qu’Hugo n’avoua jamais sa propre homosexualité. Il la cachait derrière sa réputation d’homme à femmes, il plaisait aux femmes et il le savait, et ça lui permettait de cacher son homosexualité. Et au fil des mois, il était tombé amoureux de Martin, sans jamais lui dire. Il l’était toujours aujourd’hui, et Martin ne le soupçonnait pas, et ne l’avait jamais soupçonné, étant persuadé que la réputation de son ami était avérée, et Hugo ne faisait d’ailleurs rien pour l’en dissuader, se vantant de certaines conquêtes alors qu’il n’en avait jamais eu aucune.

Martin tentait de faire le tri dans ses pensées, et de comprendre ce qu’il venait de vivre. Finalement il l’avait déjà écrit lui-même à côté du visage de l’homme qui occupait des pensées depuis déjà plusieurs heures : «  _j’ai bien peur que ma vie ait basculée »_ , et il avait raison. Cet homme, peu importe son nom, avait réveillé en lui tout ce qu’il avait tenté d’enfouir après son histoire avec André. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, et surtout, il ne voulait pas risquer qu’un jour cela se sache et qu’on le traite comme un dégénéré, car c’est ainsi qu’on le traiterait. Il ne voulait pas faire honte à ses parents non plus, il était leur fils unique, il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Et sa sœur, si ça se savait, personne ne voudrait plus d’elle, ce serait vraiment une honte sur sa famille, il n’avait pas le droit de leur faire ça. Il en était venu à détester cette partie de lui, il la considérait comme une tentation du diable, _mais_ , pensa-t-il soudain, _si c’est ça le visage du diable, alors l’enfer semble bien plus beau que le paradis._ Il passa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour laver ses pensées de son esprit. Il entendit Hugo arriver et il se hâta de refermer son journal, il ne voulait surtout pas que son ami voit le visage qu’il venait de dessiner et qui ne faisait qu’accaparer ses pensées depuis qu’il avait croisé son regard.

 

_ Ça va mec ? T’es pâle ! S’inquiéta Hugo.

_ Oui ça va, sûrement un peu peur, ou fatigué je sais pas.

_ Peur d’aller te battre ?

_ Oui, t’avouera que le colonel Passy n’est pas très encourageant ! répondit-il en riant.

_ Ça c’est sûr, on a connu mieux pour motiver ses troupes… Tu hésites ? demanda Hugo, hésitant.

_ Non, je veux aller me battre, je vais pas vous abandonner maintenant, de toute façon j’ai accepté.

_ Tant mieux, je me verrai pas faire ça sans toi ! On va prendre le thé avec les autres ? proposa Hugo après avoir marqué une pause.

_ Bien sûr !

_ De toute façon tu n’as pas le choix, Clément doit nous présenter le capitaine Barthès. Je me demande vraiment à quoi il ressemble.

_ Moi aussi, après tout ce que Clément nous a dit sur lui, j’ai hâte de le rencontrer.

 

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers la véranda où tous les officiers avaient l’habitude de prendre le thé. Parmi eux il y avait des aspirants, des sous-lieutenants comme eux, des lieutenants et des capitaines. C’est dans cette pièce qu’ils se retrouvaient tous en fin de journée, pour boire leur thé, fumer, jouer aux cartes ou aux échecs, certains jouaient aussi aux fléchettes, ils passaient tout simplement le temps. Parfois certains débattaient de politique, Martin détestait ces moments, il se mettait souvent à l’écart, préférant prendre avec lui son cahier et dessiner. Il avait plusieurs fois fait des croquis de ces moments passés sous la véranda, ses amis jouant aux échecs, il y avait aussi un piano. Certains s’y étaient essayés, mais en réalité aucun d’entre eux ne savait en jouer. A part Martin, mais il n’avait jamais osé, ses compositeurs favoris étant pour la plupart allemands, il avait peur que ses camarades interprètent mal ses goûts musicaux. Pourtant quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, quelqu’un était au piano, et jouait plutôt bien d’ailleurs, personne ne parlait, tout le monde écoutait l’officier qui jouait en ce moment même un morceau de Tchaïkovski, la [romance n°6 op 73](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ONdmPSIR9Uo), Martin aimait beaucoup ce morceau. C’était un morceau chanté, en russe, mais l’officier la jouait entièrement au piano. Martin chantait les paroles dans sa tête :

 

_Encore une fois, comme avant, je suis seul,_

_Encore une fois, je suis envahi par la tristesse._

_Le peuplier regarde ma fenêtre,_

_Eclairé par la lune,_

_Les feuilles chuchotent quelque chose,_

_Les étoiles brillent dans le ciel._

_Où es-tu ma chère ?_

_Tout ce qui se passe en moi_

_Je ne suis pas capable de le décrire._

_Mon ami prie pour moi,_

_Je prie pour toi aussi._

 

L’officier termina le morceau, tous ceux qui étaient présents applaudirent. L’officier se retourna, la respiration de Martin se bloqua. C’était lui. Le capitaine qu’il avait croisé à l’extérieur du bureau du colonel Passy. Martin pouvait l’observer plus en détails maintenant, et il se mit à penser qu’il ne lui avait pas rendu grâce avec son dessin, il était bien plus beau que son dessin. Ses yeux, pensa Martin, ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Martin détourna le regard quand il se rendit compte que le capitaine l’observait, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il espérait que personne ne l’avait remarqué.

 

_ Donc aucun d’entre vous ne joue du piano ? demanda le capitaine.

_ Si, Weill, tu vas enfin nous faire l’honneur de jouer ? demanda Clément sur un ton sarcastique.

 

Martin aurait voulu le tuer à cet instant, car le regard du capitaine se posa de nouveau sur lui, Martin n’osait pas le regarder, de peur que son trouble ne soit vraiment visible aux yeux de tous. Ses camarades l’encouragèrent, et il n’eut pas le choix, le beau capitaine lui céda sa place, et Martin dû réfléchir au morceau qu’il allait bien pouvoir jouer. Eviter les compositeurs allemands ou autrichiens, ça réduit rapidement la liste pensa-t-il, puis, finalement, il choisit un morceau de Tchaïkovski lui aussi, la [vieille chanson française](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6t9wtnALR5o), tirée de l’album pour enfants. _Au moins c’est simple et court, après ils me laisseront tranquilles et je pourrais m’échapper_. Martin joua les premières notes, il pouvait sentir les regards braqués sur lui, il n’aimait pas ça, il se risqua à détourner le regard et croisa une nouvelle fois celui du capitaine qui se tenait tout près du piano, comme pour mieux apprécier la musique. Martin fut heureux que les yeux du capitaine soit rivés sur ses mains et non son visage, il détourna la tête pour se reconcentrer sur son morceau et ne vit donc pas le regard du capitaine remonter vers son visage jusqu’à la fin du morceau. Une fois fini, tout le monde applaudit, et Martin se hâta de céder sa place, mais le capitaine non plus n’avait plus envie de jouer. Il se dirigea vers une table à l’écart des autres, et d’un signe de tête, Clément invita Martin et Hugo à rejoindre le capitaine. Martin fut pris de panique. Alors c’était lui le capitaine Barthès ? Comment allait-il faire pour arrêter de penser à lui maintenant ? Ils allaient devoir se côtoyer tous les jours, et c’est pour lui qu’il travaillerait en France. Il avait bien eu raison d’écrire ses mots dans son journal _« j’ai bien peur que ma vie ait basculée »_.

 

_ Alors vous aimez Tchaïkovski ? demanda le capitaine Barthès à Martin.

_ Oui mon capitaine, répondit-il en essayant de cacher sa gêne, je dois avouer que j’aime aussi beaucoup les compositeurs allemands, mais je n’ai pas osé en jouer.

_ Lequel auriez-vous choisi ?

_ Probablement Beethoven.

 

Le capitaine sourit, il avait l’air d’apprécier ces compositeurs lui aussi. Clément fit les présentations. C’était le capitaine Yann Barthès, il venait de Chambéry, militaire de métier, il avait perdu son père pendant la première guerre mondiale, et pour pouvoir soutenir financièrement sa famille, il s’était engagé dans l’armée et avait gravi les échelons jusqu’à devenir capitaine. Tout ça, c’est que Clément leur avait raconté, il admirait beaucoup cet homme pour son humanisme. Il se souciait vraiment de ses hommes et avaient à cœur de défendre les libertés des peuples, il était très ouvert d’esprit et ne supportait pas l’injustice.

 

_ Alors Yann, je te présente…

_ Ne me dis pas Clément, le coupa Yann, je ne veux pas connaitre vos noms. Une fois en France, nous basculerons dans la clandestinité, nous utiliserons des pseudonymes. Je préfère ne pas connaitre vos vrais noms, comme ça, si un jour je suis arrêté, je ne pourrais pas vous dénoncer, c’est plus sûr pour vous.

 

Martin et Hugo étaient assez perturbés, non pas par le fait qu’il ne veuille pas connaitre leurs noms, ses arguments étaient plus que valables, et assez touchants. Ce qui les perturbait, c’était le tutoiement entre Clément et lui, et le fait qu’ils s’appellent par leur prénom, c’était vraiment bizarre.

 

_ Ah oui, ne m’appelez jamais mon capitaine, c’est Yann. Ne l’oubliez pas, surtout quand vous me rejoindrez en France, Yann marqua une courte pause, maintenant il faut que je vous explique en quoi consistera notre mission. Je serai chargé des parachutages effectués par Londres, et je ferai la liaison entre les différents mouvements pour connaitre les besoins de chacun et transmettre ses informations à Londres. J’aurai donc besoin de vous, je ne peux pas faire ce travail seul. Dans deux semaines vous partez pour Inchmery, où vous suivrez une formation pour la guerre clandestine et une formation de radio aussi. Vous me rejoindrez début 1942 en France. Je pars pour Londres demain, rejoindre le général et organiser notre mission, on se reverra en France. Je resterai en contact avec Clément, c’est lui qui vous transmettra les informations nécessaires. Voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit.

 

Martin et Hugo hochèrent la tête, Yann se leva, leur dit au revoir et parti. Les trois amis restèrent quelques instants ensemble, Hugo se leva pour aller leur chercher du thé, c’est bien pour ça qu’ils étaient venus.

 

_ Tu tutoies ton capitaine ? demanda Hugo curieux.

_ Oui, ça m’a fait bizarre à moi aussi, tu peux me croire, mais c’est lui qui l’a exigé, dès le début. Il ne se met pas en position de supériorité, il aime être au même niveau que ces hommes, il dit qu’il faut bien que l’égalité commence quelque part, même si c’est lui qui donne les ordres.

 

Hugo continua à poser des questions à propos de Yann à Clément, Martin n’écoutait qu’à moitié. Il était perdu. Il ne se doutait pas qu’un jour, quelqu’un aurait cet effet là sur lui. Il avait du mal à respirer quand il le regardait, et c’était encore pire si Yann l’observait aussi. Son cœur battait plus vite au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de lui. Et surtout, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir son visage, entendre sa voix dans ses pensées, alors qu’il était déjà perdu depuis plusieurs minutes. Les trois amis finirent leur thé, se rendirent au mess pour prendre leur dîner. Martin étouffait, il n’en pouvait plus, il sorti précipitamment, il avait besoin d’air, et il avait besoin de fumer. Malheureusement pour lui, il n’était pas seul devant le bâtiment.

 

_ Besoin de prendre l’air ? demanda Yann.

_ Il fait très chaud en ce moment, réussi à répondre Martin.

 

Yann eut un léger rire et avant que Martin n’ait pu prendre une cigarette dans sa poche, il lui en tendit une et l’alluma. Ils étaient si proches que Martin pouvait sentir le souffle de l’autre sur sa peau ce qui provoqua des frissons dans tout son corps. Il le remercia et tira une première bouffée qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

 

_ Je peux te demander où tu as appris à jouer du piano ? lui demanda Yann.

_ Avec mon père, répondit Martin un peu perturbé par le tutoiement, un de ses collègues en jouait à l’usine, au début il m’emmenait pour que j’écoute, puis j’ai demandé à son collègue de m’apprendre.

_ C’est rare qu’un fils d’ouvrier connaisse la musique.

_ Mes parents ont toujours voulu qu’on ait une bonne éducation, ils disaient que ce n’est pas parce qu’on est ouvrier que l’on ne peut pas être cultivé.

_ Où sont-ils aujourd’hui ? Ils sont venus avec toi en Angleterre ?

_ Non, mon père a été fait prisonnier, je ne sais pas où il est, ma mère et ma sœur sont restées à Paris je suppose, en tout cas elles y étaient la dernière fois que j’ai eu des nouvelles.

_ Une fois en France, tu ne pourras pas les contacter, ça les mettrait en danger et ça nous mettrait tous en danger.

_ Je sais, ne vous en faites pas…

_ Tu vas réussir à me tutoyer ?

_ Pardon, répondit Martin en baissant la tête, gêné, je pense que je vais avoir un peu de mal.

 

Les deux hommes rirent tous les deux, tout en portant une nouvelle fois leur cigarette à leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, regardant l’autre par intermittence. Yann avait senti son cœur se serrer lorsqu’il avait aperçu le jeune homme sous la véranda, ce jeune homme qui avait occupé ses pensées dès l’instant où il avait croisé son regard dans les bureaux du BCRA. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se retourner pour le regarder à nouveau. Observer son corps, en imprimer chaque courbe dans son esprit. Le jeune homme avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu’il croyait éteint. Il avait mis des remparts autour de son cœur après sa dernière histoire, il s’était juré de ne plus jamais tombé amoureux, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Puis il avait croisé les yeux noisettes du jeune sous-lieutenant, et c’était comme si les remparts de son cœur avait commencé à se fissurer, et que le jeune homme, dont il ignorait le nom, tentait d’y entrer, de détruire entièrement ses remparts pour pouvoir pénétrer dans son cœur.

 

_ «  _Encore une fois, comme avant, je suis seul, encore une fois je suis envahi par la tristesse_  », ces paroles résument bien notre situation, dit Martin en brisant le silence.

_ En effet, tu connais les paroles du morceau ?

_ Oui, le collègue de mon père, celui qui m’a appris le piano, est russe, il m’avait appris ce morceau, je jouais au piano et il chantait. Comme je ne comprenais pas je lui ai demandé de me traduire les paroles, et il s’est mis au piano et j’ai chanté en français.

_ Tu connais Schubert ?

_ J’ai déjà écouté quelques morceaux, mais je ne le connais pas très bien.

 

Yann sourit, il se dirigea vers la petite table qui se trouvait à côté d’eux devant le bâtiment, dessus, il y avait une valise, il l’ouvrit et en sorti une partition. [Schubert, la sérénade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4ImL0Rblk8). Il la tendit à Martin.

 

_ Tiens prends la.

_ Merci, mais il ne faut pas.

_ Tu me la rendras quand vous me rejoindrez en France Clément, ton ami et toi. Apprend la d’ici là, et tu me la joueras là-bas, je veux voir comment tu te débrouilles sur un morceau plus long.

 

Martin le remercia une nouvelle fois, puis une voiture arriva pour emmener Yann à Londres, il prit congé de Martin avec une légère tape sur son épaule. Il ne se rendit pas compte des vagues de frissons que ce simple contact avait provoqués dans le corps du plus jeune alors même qu’il les ressentait dans son propre corps.

Martin regarda la voiture s’éloigner, il était soudain inquiet, la peur le prit. Il avait peur pour cet homme. Yann. L’attente allait être interminable.

 

Et elle le fut, Clément, Hugo et lui partirent pour leur entrainement à Inchmery. On leur apprit à créer des bombes artisanales, les placer sous des voitures en marche, grimper aux arbres, égorger un soldat par surprise, coder des messages, sauter en parachute, tout. Clément parti pour la France en Janvier 1942. Hugo et Martin, partirent en mars. Avant de se rendre à l’aéroport, le BCRA leur avait fourni leur faux papiers, carte d’identité, permis de conduire, ticket de rationnement. A l’aéroport, l’officier anglais leur fournit à chacun une capsule de cyanure, en cas d’arrestation il faudrait la croquer, pour éviter de dénoncer ses camarades sous la torture.

Il y avait de quoi les effrayer, mais en fait, Martin était plus qu’impatient. Enfin il allait revoir Yann. Toutes ces semaines passées, il n’avait cessé de penser à lui, il avait redessiné son visage plusieurs fois dans son journal, il avait travaillé le morceau qu’il lui avait donné encore et encore, comme si jouer ce morceau lui permettait d’être avec lui. Il avait besoin de le revoir, et dans quelques heures ce serait le cas. C’est une jeune femme, Sarah, qui les réceptionnera et les conduira à leur appartement puis à Yann. L’avion décolla, Hugo prit la main de Martin. Pour la première fois, il pouvait lire de la peur sur le visage de son meilleur ami, il serra sa main plus fort.

 

_ Ne t’en fais pas Hugo, ça va aller.

_ Tant que tu restes avec moi, ça ira.

 

Martin ne saisissait peut-être pas toute l’importance de cette phrase pour Hugo, mais lui aussi était heureux que son meilleur ami soit avec lui, il lui donnait de la force et du courage. Ils en auraient tous les deux besoin, pour le combat qu’ils allaient mener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez =)  
> A bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Retour et Clandestinité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo et Martin retournent en France et découvre la vie en clandestinité...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre je citerai le film Amen. de Costa-Gavras, film sur l'inaction du Vatican face à la Shoah.

Lyon, 21 mars 1942 :

 

Martin et Hugo marchaient dans les rues de Lyon, leur valise à la main, guidés par Sarah. Ils ne savaient pas grand-chose d’elle, sauf qu’elle était chargée de réceptionner tous les parachutés de Londres à Lyon, y compris les Anglais, et elle se chargeait ensuite de les loger et de les mettre en relation avec leur futur patron. Elle devait faire une exception cette fois-ci, et loger Martin et Hugo chez elle, n’ayant trouvé personne pour accueillir les deux jeunes hommes. Elle avait dit à ces derniers qu’elle les avait présentés comme des anciens camarades à son mari, car il n’était pas au courant de ses activités dans la Résistance, et elle voulait qu’il les choses restent ainsi. Elle venait de Paris elle aussi, et avait emménagé à Lyon pour suivre son mari avant le début de la guerre. Les trois jeunes arrivaient dans une petite rue près de l’opéra, Sarah les guida à l’intérieur de l’immeuble, leur indiquant une deuxième entrée, au cas où la police ou la gestapo n’arrive un jour, ils pourraient s’enfuir par-là, c’était un des avantages de la ville de Lyon. Ils montèrent au premier étage, en silence, il fallait se méfier des voisins, les dénonciations étant nombreuses. Martin et Hugo découvraient peu à peu cette France de la défaite, cette France qu’ils avaient quitté il y a maintenant presque deux ans. Comme elle avait changé la France. Ce n’était plus qu’une France dans laquelle il fallait se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Une France, où la moindre erreur pouvait être fatale. Une France où les amis se trahissaient. Une France, où même le mot famille, n’avait plus vraiment de sens.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l’appartement de Sarah, son mari n’était pas encore à la maison, il était instituteur, comme Martin. Sarah les mena jusqu’à la chambre d’ami, s’excusant car ils allaient devoir partager le même lit. Les deux garçons lui répondirent que ce n’était pas grave, après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu durant leur périple avant d’arriver à Delville camp, partager un lit ne les dérangeait pas du tout. L’appartement n’était pas très grand, mais c’était bien suffisant pour qui sait apprécier le confort. Martin et Hugo disposait d’un lavabo directement dans leur chambre, et une petite planque dissimulée dans le mur leur permettait d’y stocker leurs radios et leurs pistolets.

 

_ Robert vous attend à 14h place Saint Jean, dit Sarah à Martin et Hugo, laissez vos armes ici, il vaut mieux ne pas être armé, et Carnot préfère qu’on ne soit pas armé.

_ Très bien, alors on ferait mieux de ne pas s’attarder.

 

Robert était le nom de code de Clément, et Carnot, celui de Yann, Sarah ne devait pas connaitre leur vrai nom. Martin et Hugo cachèrent leur radio et leur pistolet, et se mirent en route. Ils ne connaissaient pas la ville, alors autant prendre un peu d’avance. Ils trouvèrent facilement la place, Clément les attendaient au pied de la fontaine, ils étaient heureux de se revoir, mais leurs retrouvailles devaient rester sobre pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Ils ne firent que se serrer la main, et ils se mirent en route, il devait rejoindre Yann à son appartement. Clément leur donna quelques astuces pour se déplacer, notamment privilégier l’utilisation des traboules, pour éviter les rues et ainsi la police. Après quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant l’immeuble dans lequel logeait Yann, après avoir vérifié qu’ils n’étaient pas suivis, ils entrèrent dans l’immeuble, et montèrent au deuxième étage, Clément sonna trois fois, le rythme cardiaque de Martin s’accéléra, il allait revoir Yann d’une seconde à l’autre, il respira profondément pour se calmer et cacher son trouble, Clément le regarda, inquiet, Martin lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer, et c’est à ce moment que Yann vint leur ouvrir. Une fois à l’abri des regards dans l’appartement, Clément prit Martin puis Hugo dans ses bras, trop heureux d’avoir enfin ses amis à ses côtés. Yann leur serra la main et les guida jusqu’au salon où les trois amis s’installèrent sur le canapé, en face de Yann.

 

_ Vous avez fait bon voyage ? leur demanda Yann.

_ Oui, très bon, merci. Répondit Hugo pour lui et Martin.

_ C’est maintenant que les choses sérieuses commencent messieurs, commença Yann, déjà la répartition des tâches. Robert sera notre agent de liaison, c’est le rôle que tu garderas, poursuivit Yann en regardant Clément qui hocha la tête, vous deux, déjà il vous faut des pseudonymes.

_ Londres nous en as donné, répondit Hugo, c’est…

_ Je ne veux pas de vos pseudonymes de Londres, vous ne les utiliserez que lors de vos transmissions pour Londres, pour la Résistance vous devez en choisir un autre.

_ Très bien alors… Audebert, dit Hugo après une courte réflexion.

_ Bon, et toi ? demanda Yann à Martin.

_ Camille, répondit-il rapidement.

_ Alors, Audebert tu seras notre courrier, je vais te donner les clés des boîtes aux lettres, tu les relèveras plusieurs fois par jour, tu feras le tri dans ce que nous recevrons et tu transmettras les messages à décoder à Camille. Camille, on se verra matin et soir pour que tu me ramènes les messages que tu auras décodé et me faire un compte rendu de ce qu’on aura reçu dans la journée. Sarah sera aussi là pour nous aider, vous lui transmettrez vos pseudonymes, vous savez que c’est elle qui est en charge de réceptionner et loger les gens venus de Londres, elle est également notre dactylo. Je sais que pour l’instant vous logez chez elle, mais ça ne doit pas durer longtemps, votre présence la mettrait elle et son mari en danger. Quoi d’autre ? Ah oui, à chaque fois que vous venez me rendre visite, sonnez trois fois, comme ça je saurai qu’il s’agit d’un membre du réseau. Vous devez bien sûr vous rencontrez plusieurs fois par jour pour vous transmettre les informations. Faites toujours bien attention de ne pas être suivi, les contacts nombreux multiplient le risque de filature. En cas d’arrestation, si vous n’avez pas votre capsule de cyanure, essayer de tenir deux jours, pour nous laisser le temps de tout déplacer et de changer nos identités. Nous sommes bien d’accord ?

 

Les trois amis acquiescèrent, Yann donna à Hugo les clés des boîtes aux lettres ainsi que leurs adresses qu’il devait retenir, aucune trace écrite, c’était le mot d’ordre. Il donna ensuite à Martin les messages à décoder et ceux à envoyer après lui avoir donné son code et sa clé. Il lui donna rendez-vous à 19h le soir même pour qu’il lui ramène les messages qu’il aurait décodés. Puis les trois amis prirent congé de leur patron. Après avoir fait quelques pas, Ils se séparèrent, Clément devait rencontrer des représentants des différents mouvements, et faire un rapport à Rex, le représentant du général de Gaulle en France, Hugo et Martin marchèrent encore un peu ensemble avant que le premier ne parte pour relever les boîtes aux lettres, Martin rentra chez Sarah, pour se mettre au travail. Une fois la clé retenue, il ne lui serait plus très difficile de coder et décoder les messages de Londres. Il arriva à l’appartement de Sarah, qui était encore là, il la vit sur sa machine, elle devait être en train de dactylographier un rapport quelconque. Il la salua et alla s’installer dans la chambre où se trouvait un bureau d’où il pourrait aisément travailler tous les jours. Il sortit les messages à décoder, et se mit au travail. Cela prenait plus de temps qu’il ne l’avait imaginé, il mit plusieurs heures à déchiffrer le premier message, qui pourtant ne faisait que deux lignes, et il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour déchiffrer le deuxième qui semblait plus long. Aux alentours de cinq heures, Sarah toqua à la porte de sa chambre, elle entra, un plateau dans les mains sur lequel était poser une tasse de thé, et des biscuits.

 

_ Merci, il ne fallait pas, dit Martin.

_ Avec tout le travail que nous avons, ce n’est jamais de trop, crois-moi. Pardon pour le tutoiement, mais je préfère m’habituer maintenant, si vous devez passer pour des anciens camarades aux yeux de mon mari.

_ Il n’est pas encore rentré ?

_ Non, quand il finit le travail, il se rend aux locaux de l’UGIF, rue Sainte-Catherine.

_ Vous êtes juifs ? demanda Martin, surpris.

_ Oui, ça vous pose un problème ?

_ Non, pas du tout, je suis juste surpris. Ce serait plus sûr pour vous de quitter le pays, non ?

_ Oui, sûrement, mais je ne veux pas, et mon mari non plus. Nous sommes Français, c’est notre pays, nous ne voulons pas l’abandonner. Tout ce que je veux c’est le libérer du joug nazi, avec toute l’Europe. Notre peuple est menacé partout, j’ai peur qu’il ne soit pas simplement déplacé, je crains des horreurs, et je préfère ne pas y penser.

_ Quand on aura libéré le pays, tout ça sera fini, dit Martin sur un ton rassurant.

_ Tu crois ? Quand je vois le regard des gens sur tous ceux qui portent l’étoile jaune, j’ai du mal à croire que ça s’arrêtera après la guerre.

_ Je n’ai pas vu d’étoile sur toi, pensa Martin à voix haute.

_ Je ne la porte pas, je ne me suis pas fait recenser, et j’utilise des faux papiers, comme toi.

_ Et ton mari ?

_ Il la porte, il a refusé de changer de nom, mais pour moi, il ne la met qu’une fois sorti de l’immeuble. Il n’accepte pas vraiment mon comportement, il pense que je renie mes origines, on se dispute assez souvent à ce sujet.

_ C’est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu’il sache que tu travailles pour la Résistance.

_ Oui, s’il le savait, il me forcerait à quitter le pays, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

_ Il pense à ton bien, lui répondit Martin compatissant.

_ Je sais, mais je peux me débrouiller seule. Bon je vais te laisser, sinon tu n’auras jamais fini de décoder, et Carnot ne sera pas content. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, ça va nous soulager Robert et moi.

Sur cette phrase, elle sorti de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres, en laissant le plateau sur le bureau. Martin se hâta de se remettre au travail, en espérant avoir fini dans les temps. Il fut plus rapide pour le deuxième, le temps de s’habituer à la clé sûrement. Il remballa ses affaires, pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect aux yeux du mari de Sarah, qui venait tout juste de rentrer. Martin se sentait impoli de devoir partir alors que lui arrivait seulement.

 

_ Joseph, voici Charles. Charles, je te présente Joseph, mon mari.

_ Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Sarah m’a beaucoup parlé de vous, répondit Martin en serrant la main de Joseph.

_ Vous partez ? demanda ce dernier.

_ Oui, pardon, je ne veux pas paraitre impoli, mais je dois diner avec un ami de longue date, j’avais prévenu Sarah, j’espère que vous ne m’en voulez pas.

_ Bien sûr que non, il ne t’en veut pas. Allez, vas-y, ne sois pas en retard.

_ Je vous remercie, à plus tard.

 

Martin sorti de l’appartement, descendit les escaliers, devant l’immeuble, il croisa Hugo, qui revenait de son tour des boîtes aux lettres. Il avait transmis certains messages à Clément et à Yann, Martin lui demanda de déposer les messages à décoder dans leur chambre. Il glissa discrètement à Hugo de penser à tutoyer Sarah, ainsi que le fait qu’elle et son mari étaient juifs. Hugo se raidit, il avait été élevé dans une famille proche de l’action française, il était antisémite, ou en tout cas, pensait l’être. En réalité, il n’avait jamais vu de juifs, et ne faisait que croire et répéter ce qu’il lisait dans les journaux. Martin savait qu’au fond, Hugo avait bon cœur, et qu’il ne ferait jamais rien contre un juif même s’il ne chercherait pas à avoir de contact avec l’un d’eux. Seulement, dans cette situation, il y était forcé, et il devait faire comme si cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Martin lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule avant de se mettre en route pour l’appartement de Yann.

Il avait tenté de le dissimuler ce matin, il avait été tellement heureux lorsque Yann lui avait dit qu’il se verrait au moins deux fois par jour. Cette simple idée lui réchauffait le cœur, mais l’inquiétait aussi. Ces deux sentiments contradictoires le suivaient partout depuis qu’il avait croisé son regard au BCRA. Il avait appris à détester cette partie de lui, à la rejeter. Après tout, c’est ce que l’on apprenait pendant le catéchisme, l’homosexualité est un pêché, ceux qui le commettent iront brûler en enfer. Ce n’est pas quelque chose de naturelle. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Yann, de le désirer. Il avait réveillé en lui tous ces désirs enfouis, et même s’il trouvait la présence de l’autre agréable et apaisante, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir coupable et d’essayer de réprimer ses sentiments naissants pour son désormais patron. Martin ne devait pas laisser ce genre de penser le déconcentrer, il devait bien vérifier qu’il n’était pas suivi, s’il se rendait responsable de l’arrestation de Yann, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il pénètre dans l’immeuble, monte au deuxième étage, sonne trois fois, et attend. Yann vient lui ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, lui fait signe de entrer avec un sourire aux lèvres. _Son sourire…son sourire est magnifique_. Martin lui tend les messages décodés, Yann les lit, et s’agace légèrement.

 

_ Du temps, du temps, toujours plus de temps ! Et pendant que les gens de Londres prennent leur temps, plusieurs des nôtres sont arrêtés et torturés. Il faudrait qu’ils comprennent que le temps est un luxe que nous n’avons pas !

_ Ils ne sont pas sur le terrain, je suppose qu’ils ont du mal à se rendre compte des réalités.

_ Peut-être, mais en attendant on risque notre vie nous ! Excuse-moi, ce n’est pas après toi que j’en ai, soupira Yann.

_ Je sais, lui répondit Martin sur le même ton.

_ Viens dans la salle, j’ai préparé à dîner, tu dois avoir faim.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où effectivement, Yann avait déjà dressé la table, et où les attendait un repas chaud. Ils se mirent à table et mangèrent. Yann en profita pour engager la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était heureux de revoir le jeune homme, il n’avait pas cessé de penser à lui pendant toutes ces semaines. D’abord pendant son entrainement à Londres puis quand il était arrivé en France au début de l’année. Il s’amusait à jouer par cœur la Sérénade de Schubert, en imaginant Martin l’apprendre de son côté à Inchmery. Il revoyait l’instant où il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois, puis celui où ils s’étaient revus quelques heures plus tard, autour du piano sous la véranda. Il dessinait les contours de son corps dans sa tête, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas les oublier. Quand il l’avait revu ce matin, il avait été pris par l’émotion, il n’avait rien oublié, il était exactement comme il s’en souvenait, et lorsqu’ils avaient dû se séparer, Yann n’avait eu qu’une hâte, c’est qu’il revienne ce soir.

 

_ Désolé pour le repas, je ne suis pas un très bon cuisinier, commença Yann.

_ Pour quelqu’un qui n’est pas un très bon cuisinier, je trouve ça plutôt réussi, sourit Martin.

_ Tu n’es pas très difficile. Comment tu te fais à la clandestinité ?

_ Ça ne fait qu’une journée, alors pour l’instant je ne pourrais pas trop dire. J’ai juste… j’ai du mal à reconnaitre mon pays. Toute cette méfiance envers tout le monde, je n’ai pas l’habitude.

_ Tu t’y feras, ce qu’il faut c’est rester concentrer sur notre mission.

 

Martin hocha la tête, Yann marqua une petite pause et enchaina :

 

_ Je peux te demander ce que tu faisais avant de te retrouver en Angleterre ?

_ J’étais instituteur, à Paris, soupira Martin.

_ Ça ne te plaisait pas ?

_ Si, c’est pas ça, mais…

_ Tu préfèrerais faire autre chose, c’est ça ?

_ Oui, avoua Martin.

_ Si tu pouvais, tu ferais quoi ? demanda Yann, curieux.

_ J’aurai adoré être journaliste, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. J’ai déjà eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir devenir instituteur, et de faire des études.

_ Quand la guerre sera finie, rien ne t’empêchera de poursuivre ce rêve.

_ Je tâcherais d’abord de retrouver ma famille, le reste pourra attendre.

_ Comment t’es-tu retrouvé à Londres ?

_ Ça c’est une longue histoire…

_ J’ai toute ma soirée, sourit Yann en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

 

Martin lui conta donc le récit de leurs aventures, les vacances à Bayonne, le discours du maréchal, le désir de ses amis de continuer la lutte, l’embarquement sur le Léopold II, l’arrivée en Angleterre, la venue du consul, le discours du général de Gaulle, l’engagement dans la légion, l’entrainement, la promotion jusqu’à leur rencontre dans les bureaux du BCRA. Yann avait écouté tout son récit avec la plus grande attention, et avait relevé la tête surpris, quand Martin avait mentionné leur rencontre. _Alors lui aussi s’en souvient._ Yann tentait de dissimuler la joie que cette information faisait naitre en lui, il lui sembla voir le jeune homme rougir en baissant la tête en face de lui.

 

_ Et Schubert ? Tu as eu le temps de le travailler ?

 

Martin le regarda en souriant, puis se leva pour se diriger vers le piano, qu’il avait repéré ce matin quand ils s’étaient revus. Il s’installa, et commença à jouer. Yann était venu s’assoir sur un fauteuil à côté du piano, il tenait à apprécier le morceau et le jeu de Martin. Il écouta toute l’œuvre avec attention, sans jamais détacher son regard du jeune instituteur, qui ne détournait pas le regard de ses mains. Yann pouvait l’observer à sa guise, apprécier chaque courbe de son visage, les dessiner avec ses yeux, il laissa glisser son regard sur son cou, puis plus bas le long de son dos, jusqu’au creux de ses reins. Il sentait sa respiration s’altérer et son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de Martin qui avait détourné la tête pour l’observer lui aussi. Les deux hommes n’en ressentir aucune gêne, et passèrent le reste du morceau à se noyer dans le regard de l’autre. Une fois le morceau fini, Martin détourna son regard, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

 

_ Alors ? Je me suis bien débrouillé capitaine ?

_ Très bien lieutenant, c’était très réussi, le félicita Yann.

 

Les deux hommes rirent, Yann se leva pour poser sa main sur l’épaule de Martin, pour le féliciter. Martin sentit des frissons traverser son corps tout entier, il ferma les yeux sous cette douce sensation. Il senti que sa respiration devenait laborieuse, que son cœur battait bien plus vite qu’il ne le devrait. Yann savait que cette main restait sur son épaule bien plus longtemps qu’elle ne le devrait, mais il n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à briser ce contact physique. Martin tenta de briser le silence qui s’était installé.

 

_ Vous…je veux dire tu…n’aurais pas un autre morceau à me faire travailler, j’aimerais en découvrir d’autre.

_ Si bien sûr, je dois avoir ça, répondit Yann en retirant sa main, laisse-moi regarder dans ma bibliothèque.

 

Martin poussa un léger soupir de soulagement quand Yann retira sa main. Non pas que ce contact était désagréable, bien au contraire, mais il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Jamais il n’avait ressenti quelque chose d’aussi fort, et ça l’effrayait. Il regarda Yann s’éloigner pour chercher dans sa bibliothèque, il ne le quittait pas des yeux.

 

_ Tu m’as dit que tu aimais Beethoven, non ?

_ Oui, répondit Martin, surpris qu’il s’en souvienne.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as déjà joué ?

_ La lettre à Elise, et c’est tout, le reste je n’ai fait qu’écouter.

_ Alors j’ai ce qu’il te faut.

 

Yann revint vers lui, une partition à la main.

 

_ Tiens, je te la laisse, tu me la joueras quand tu seras prêt.

_ Je ne vais pas pouvoir beaucoup travailler chez Sarah, elle n’a pas de piano.

_ Ah, et bien, tu sais quoi, commence à la déchiffrer ici, tu travailleras le soir en venant ici.

 

Martin ne trouva pas les mots pour lui répondre, il se contenta de baisser la tête. En réalité, la musique, c’est ce qui les aidait à oublier la guerre, à oublier un instant, qu’ils pouvaient être arrêtés à tout moment, qu’en sortant de chez Yann, Martin pouvait croiser une patrouille de police, ou être dénoncé par un voisin en rentrant chez Sarah, la police pouvait déjà être chez Sarah pour arrêter son mari parce qu’il était juif. Non, à cet instant, tout cela était loin des pensées des deux hommes.

_ Et si ce soir, c’était toi qui la jouait ? Que j’entende ce que je dois réussir à faire.

_ Alors je t’invite à dîner et en plus je dois jouer ? Il va falloir mieux répartir les rôles pour nos prochains rendez-vous.

 

Yann le taquina encore un peu sans vraiment se faire prier pour venir s’assoir sur la chaise de piano, avec Martin qui n’avait pas effectué le moindre mouvement pour se dégager. Yann commença à jouer [la Sonate au clair de lune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Tr0otuiQuU). Et il ne lâcha pas Martin des yeux, qui lui-même ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de son patron.

Martin parti tard dans la soirée, heureusement pour eux, aucun couvre-feu n’avait encore été instauré en zone libre, ce qui rendait les activités clandestines un peu moins risquée qu’en zone occupée. Sur le chemin du retour, Martin ne cessa de penser au regard de Yann, à ses yeux qui ne l’avaient pas quitté de la soirée, à tout ce qu’il avait pu ressentir à ses côtés. Mais sans prévenir, toutes ces belles pensées furent balayées par le sentiment que Martin avait associé à « sa honte » depuis son histoire avec André, le dégout de lui-même. Il se jura de ne plus penser à son patron de cette façon, et à rester de glace face à lui lors de leurs prochaines rencontres. Comme il se trompait…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre =)  
> Pour ceux qui se demanderait, Sarah est un OC, pas une vraie résistante, même si elle pourrait l'être. Je tenais à avoir un personnage juif dans cette fiction, alors voilà, elle est là.  
> A bientôt pour la suite ;-)


	5. Espoir et Désillusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin tente de lutter contre ses sentiments, la guerre prend un autre tournant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je continue de citer une œuvre par chapitre :  
> Lucie Aubrac, de Claude Berri, avec Carole Bouquet et Daniel Auteuil. Film adapté des mémoires de Lucie Aubrac "Ils partiront dans l'ivresse"

Lyon, 8 novembre 1942 

Martin tentait vainement de réprimer ses sentiments pour Yann, mais rien n'y faisait. Dès qu'il le voyait, il oubliait toutes ses craintes, il oubliait son dégoût pour cette partie de lui. Quand Yann était là, il oubliait tout. Ils avaient continué leur petit rituel, Martin venait le matin récupérer les messages à décoder, la journée il les décodait, rencontrait Clément pour les messages des mouvements et parfois les ordres de Rex, Hugo et lui avaient déménagé et habitaient désormais ensemble, se faisant passer pour des frères avec leur nouveau papiers d'identité. Régulièrement, Sarah venait déjeuner avec eux ou ils se retrouvaient au restaurant et lui transmettaient les rapports à dactylographier. Sarah les tenait au courant des dernières nouvelles au sein des mouvements, elle faisait partie du mouvement Libération, elle leur parlait des tensions entre les chefs. Ils avaient fini par accepter la fusion des trois mouvements pour former les MUR, malgré ça, les tensions, d'ordre politique la plupart du temps, demeuraient entre les chefs. Mais les mouvements étaient maintenant bien organisés et les actions aussi, ce qui permettait à ces dernières d'être beaucoup plus efficaces. Sarah et Hugo avaient fini par s'entendre, ce dernier mettant de côté ses préjugés antisémites, il avait fini par apprécier la jeune femme, rétorquant qu'elle n'avait rien d'une juive. Mais c'est de Martin dont elle était le plus proche, les deux se confiant l'un à l'autre comme le feraient un frère et une sœur. Martin avait une petite sœur, Sarah un grand frère, alors tous les deux trouvaient dans cette relation, le troisième membre de leur fratrie. Au fil des semaines, Martin avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Sarah, elle était née d'une mère française et d'un père allemand, sa mère était juive, son père protestant. Elle avait perdu sa mère un peu avant la guerre d'un cancer. Son père, voyant la montée du nazisme avait éloigné ses enfants de l'Allemagne en les envoyant chez leurs grands-parents à Paris. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis 1937. D'après un de ses amis qui avait réussi à quitter le pays, il avait été arrêté et déporté dans un camp, à Dachau. Martin comprenait mieux désormais, pourquoi elle vouait une telle haine aux nazis, et pourquoi elle ne voulait pas quitter la France. C'était le pays de sa mère et abandonner la France, c'était également abandonner son père en Allemagne, et ça elle ne le pouvait pas.

Ce jour-là, le déjeuner était particulièrement joyeux, les alliés avaient débarqués en Afrique du Nord, enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette guerre. De plus, les allemands semblaient en difficulté sur le front russe, et l'ouverture d'un second front allait sûrement les fragiliser d'avantage, enfin ils pouvaient à nouveau espérer. Il semblait aux garçons que c’était la première fois qu’il voyait Sarah sourire autant, la première que son sourire ne semblait pas cacher des craintes et des larmes. Martin, lui, avait hâte d'être à ce soir pour pouvoir partager leur joie avec Yann, il n'avait reçu le message concernant le débarquement américain que tard dans la matinée après l'avoir quitté. Il comptait les heures qui le séparait de leur tête à tête. C'est dans la joie que les trois amis se séparèrent après leur déjeuner habituelle. Chacun retourna à ses occupations, ils ne se doutaient pas de ce que ce débarquement allait changer pour eux.

Ce soir-là, quand Martin alla chez Yann, heureux des évènements de la journée il fut surpris de voir son patron impassible, même triste. Quand il lui demanda ce qu’il avait, Yann répondit que Rex lui avait dit que les Américains refusaient de reconnaitre de Gaulle, le prenant pour un apprenti dictateur. La mission première était maintenant de montrer que la Résistance était unie derrière le général, Rex voulait créer un conseil de la Résistance, il fallait montrer aux Américains que la Résistance défendait la démocratie avec de Gaulle. Ce serait leur prochaine mission.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui te rend triste alors ? demanda Martin.

_ J’ai peur… j’ai peur que ce débarquement… j’ai peur qu’il entraîne plus de mal que de bien.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Les Américains sont enfin dans la bataille, les nazis vont être occupés en URSS et en Afrique du Nord, c’est une bonne nouvelle non ?

_ Pour la guerre en générale, pour les Alliés oui. Pour nous, ici en zone libre ? Pas vraiment. Je ne serai pas étonné de voir les Allemands investir les rues de Lyon dans quelques jours, murmura Yann, au bord des larmes.

 

Martin ne put s’empêcher de se précipiter vers son patron et de le prendre dans ses bras. Yann n’hésita pas une seule seconde, et entoura Martin de ses bras, calant sa tête sur son épaule, Martin fit de même. Il sentit des larmes couler le long des joues de son patron et resserra son étreinte, il ne supportait pas de voir Yann dans cet état. Le plus vieux était plus qu’heureux de trouver les bras de Martin pour le réconforter, il se sentait à sa place, c’est quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, à son tour il resserra son étreinte, comme pour retenir le jeune homme, pour ne pas arrêter ce moment, il aurait voulu qu’il dure toujours. Il inspira profondément au creux du cou de Martin, son parfum l’enivrait, il voulait sentir ce parfum encore longtemps, mais soudain, Martin eut un geste de recul. Yann prit peur, avait-il brusqué le jeune homme ? S’était-il montré trop entreprenant ? L’avait-il choqué ? Yann ne le sut pas. En réalité, c’est Martin qui prit peur face à son propre comportement. Il ne se serait pas montré aussi proche d’Hugo ou de Clément. Ses craintes refaisaient surface et il n’arrivait pas à les faire taire, il bafouilla un « ne t’en fais pas, ça ira. » avant de sortir précipitamment de l’appartement de son patron, comme un chien apeuré.

Tout le long du trajet entre l’appartement de Yann et le sien. Il ne cessait de ressasser les récents évènements. Il avait pris son patron dans ses bras, il s’était senti si bien à ce moment, mais sentir le souffle de cet homme contre sa peau, sentir sa chaleur contre son corps, son parfum si enivrant, il n’avait pas pu. Son désir avait été réveillé par cette proximité, il avait pris peur, et il n’avait pas su faire autre chose que partir. Intérieurement, tout était flou, d’un côté il se maudissait pour avoir laissé ainsi Yann seul dans son appartement dans l’état dans lequel il était, d’un autre côté, il voulait se punir pour les pensées qu’il avait eu à l’égard de son patron pendant leur étreinte. Il n’avait pensé qu’à une chose, à quel point il avait envie de gouter aux lèvres de cet homme, à quel point il avait envie de sentir les mains de Yann le caresser, à quel point il aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours, comme pour les éloigner de la guerre. Il arriva enfin chez lui, une fois la porte refermée, il se laissa glissé par terre, pris sa tête entre ses mains, et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Hugo, mais ce dernier attendait toujours qu’il rentre, il entendit les sanglots de son meilleur ami et se hâta de le rejoindre. Il s’assit à côté de lui, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, Martin se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami, il n’avait plus la force de résister. Hugo murmurait des paroles rassurantes à son oreille, il se demandait vraiment ce qui pouvait perturber son ami. Martin finit par se détacher de l’étreinte d’Hugo, il passa ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

 

_ Martin qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu’un s’est fait arrêter ? lui demanda Hugo.

_ Non, non, rien de tout ça heureusement. Désolé, je pensais vraiment que tout ça était fini, sanglota Martin.

_ De quoi tu parles Martin ?

 

Hugo ne comprenait pas ce que Martin lui disait, il ne voyait vraiment pas où son ami voulait en venir. Martin semblait hésiter, comme si sa gorge l’empêchait de sortir le moindre son.

 

_ Martin, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, le rassura Hugo.

_ Tu te souviens comment on est devenus amis ? demanda Martin après une grande inspiration.

 

Hugo s’en souvenait très bien, il avait en quelque sorte « sauvé » Martin d’une humiliation de son ami André, qui avait pour habitude de séduire pour ensuite humilier des hommes. Martin avait ensuite enfoui cette partie de lui, au plus grand regret d’Hugo qui était tombé amoureux de son ami, et l’était toujours aujourd’hui. Il se mit à espérer, que Martin lui confesse enfin que lui aussi était tombé amoureux de lui, enfin.

 

_ Oui je me souviens, bien sûr que je me souviens.

_ Je croyais que j’en avais fini avec tout ça Hugo, mais… mais je…

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe Martin ? Quelqu’un t’a fait du mal ?

_ Non, non… c’est moi, je… je suis tombé amoureux Hugo, avoua Martin avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

 

Hugo avait senti son cœur se briser. « Je suis tombé amoureux Hugo », ces cinq mots repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il aurait préféré entendre les mots « je suis tombé amoureux de toi Hugo », il en avait rêvé souvent. Il avait souvent pensé, qu’avec le temps qu’il passait ensemble, Martin se rendrait compte qu’ils étaient peut-être plus que des amis. Malgré la présence de Clément, de qui Martin était très proche, Hugo avait espéré que leur relation évolue, que Martin finisse par accepter son attirance pour les hommes, et qu’ainsi, ils pourraient être heureux tous les deux. Mais jamais, jamais, il n’avait pensé que pendant cette guerre, Martin tomberait amoureux d’un autre, et surtout pas du capitaine Barthès. Car, il en était sûr, c’est de lui que Martin était tombé amoureux. Il avait vu les étoiles dans les yeux de Martin dès qu’il parlait de leur patron, son trouble lorsqu’il l’avait entendu au piano en Angleterre, le sourire sur ses lèvres dès qu’il jouait le morceau que le capitaine Barthès lui avait donné. Il détestait ce morceau. Il savait qu’il n’avait aucun droit de se montrer jaloux, Martin et lui n’étaient rien de plus que des amis, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

 

_ C’est Barthès, c’est ça ? demanda Hugo en tentant de cacher sa jalousie.

_ Je sais pas quoi faire Hugo, je veux pas faire foirer la mission à cause de ça !

_ Et bien tu arrêtes de passer tes soirées là-bas, tu te contentes du minimum, tu lui amènes les messages décodés, tu lui transmets les informations et tu t’en vas ! T’arrêtes les dîners et les soirées piano !

_ Pourquoi tu t’énerves comme ça ?

_ Parce que ton manque de professionnalisme m’énerve depuis un moment ! Je te l’ai jamais dit avant parce que je voulais pas te blesser. Mais réveille-toi ! Votre relation est loin d’être professionnelle et faut que ça s’arrête !

_ T’as raison, faut que j’arrête.

_ Ravi que tu t’en rendes compte, soupira Hugo, soulagé.

_ Je suis désolé de m’être mis dans cet état.

 

Martin sourit légèrement, se leva, et alla dans sa chambre. Hugo le regarda s’éloigner, avant de regagner sa chambre à son tour. _Je t’aime Martin, si tu savais à quel point, pourquoi tu ne vois rien ? On serait tellement heureux ensemble, si seulement tu ouvrais les yeux._

Une fois dans son lit, Martin n’allait pas mieux. Il retenait ses larmes, il devait trouver la force de rejeter Yann, d’arrêter toutes leurs petites habitudes, leurs dîners, leurs soirées passées à jouer à quatre mains au piano. Martin ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête, mais elles devaient s’arrêter. Son sommeil fut loin d’être réparateur, il ne rêva que de Yann. Il revit toutes les soirées passées ensemble, tous les morceaux qu’ils avaient joué ensemble au piano, les regards qu’ils s’étaient échangés, leurs corps qui s’étaient si souvent frôlés, toutes les choses qu’ils s’étaient dites, bien plus qu’ils ne l’auraient dû sans doute. Yann savait presque tout sur lui, à l’exception de son prénom et de son attirance pour les hommes. Martin se réveilla plusieurs fois, incapable de trouver le sommeil bien longtemps, le visage de Yann se présentait devant lui qu’il soit endormi ou éveillé. Son cœur ne lui laissait aucun répit.

Le lendemain matin, Sarah avait remarqué qu’il n’allait pas bien, quand elle avait tenté de savoir pourquoi, Martin s’était braqué. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi, elle avait pris peur, Martin s’était empressé de s’excuser auprès d’elle. Elle n’y était pour rien, il le savait. Elle ne partit pas, mais il savait qu’il l’avait effrayé, il espérait qu’elle lui pardonnerait. Quand il se rendit chez Yann, il fut d’une grande froideur, se contentant du strict minimum. La relation si proche qu’ils avaient entretenue jusque-là semblait bel et bien brisée. Yann ne lui demanda pas la raison de cette distance qu’il mettait soudainement entre eux, il le laissa partir, le cœur brisé.

 

11 novembre 1942 :

 

Ce matin-là, Yann n’était vraiment pas beau à voir, il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, et entraîna Martin avec lui en dehors de l’appartement. Il avait reçu un message tôt, lui apprenant ce qu’il craignait depuis le débarquement américain en Afrique du Nord. Il voulait le montrer à Martin, lui faire comprendre ce que serait leur vie à présent. Il l’amena dans les rues de la ville, le traînant derrière lui, en silence. Martin était dans l’incompréhension la plus totale.

 

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais Yann ? Où est-ce qu’on va ?

_ Tu verras !

 

Yann le prit par le bras et le tira derrière lui. Puis, soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de moteur, beaucoup trop. Il n’y avait pas autant de voitures à cette heure-ci à Lyon, Martin se demandait bien d’où pouvaient venir tous ces véhicules. Puis il les vit, les chars, les side-cars, les croix gammées, les nazis. Ils étaient là, ils avaient franchi la ligne de démarcation. Yann avait raison. Ils étaient venus. Et pour bien humilier la France, ils avaient choisi l’anniversaire de l’armistice. Martin était désemparé, c’est un scénario qu’il n’avait pas envisagé. Tout l’espoir qui s’était emparé de lui après le débarquement américain venait de s’effondrer. Martin jeta un regard vers Yann, lui observait les chars allemands défiler dans les rues, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Martin ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi vulnérable. Il contrôlait si bien ses émotions d’habitude. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, qui lui parurent des heures, Yann tourna les talons pour retourner à son appartement, Martin le suivit. Une fois de retour à l’intérieur, Yann s’effondra dans son canapé quelques secondes, avant de finalement décider de se mettre devant le piano. Il joua leur morceau, la Sérénade de Schubert. Martin ne dit pas un mot, observant Yann jouer, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers Martin, les yeux plein de colère.

 

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te prend depuis trois jours ?

_ Yann, je…

_ Dis-moi Camille !

 

Martin se figea, Yann était blanc de colère, jamais il ne l’avait vu ainsi, jamais il ne s’était mis en colère devant lui, et encore moins contre lui. Martin n’avait pas réalisé qu’il avait pu lui faire du mal.

 

_ C’est… je… Yann…

_ Dis-moi Camille ! J’en peux plus de cette situation entre nous ! Dis-moi ce qui s’est passé, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait !

_ C’est pas toi ! Jamais !

_ Alors qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Yann… C’est moi, je… Yann… Je suis… Je suis un dégénéré…

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles sur toi ?

_ Je… J’aime les hommes Yann, je… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Yann. Je sais que ce n’est pas normal, je finirai probablement en enfer pour ça. Je me dégoute Yann, je ne devrais pas être comme ça, mais… je n’arrive pas à changer. Je pensais que c’était fini tout ça, que j’avais enfin retrouvé le droit chemin, mais non… Je t’ai rencontré et c’est revenu. Je vis avec le dégout de moi-même, et…

 

Martin en put pas finir sa phrase, Yann avait franchi le peu de distance qui les séparait et s’était jeté sur ses lèvres. Il tenait fermement la nuque du jeune homme, l’empêchant de se détacher de son emprise, mais Martin ne semblait pas en avoir envie, il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Yann et s’accrochait à lui désespérément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le bruit de trois coups de sonnette les interrompit. Yann mit fin au baiser, son regard était plein de haine, ses yeux d’habitude si beaux, si tendres, n’était plus qu’orage. Martin avait le cœur serré dans sa poitrine, jamais il n’aurait pensé voir toute cette haine dans les yeux de l’homme qu’il aimait, et surtout pas quand c’est lui que Yann regardait.

 

_ Tu es toujours dégouté ? Cracha Yann, le ton plein de reproche.

 

Yann se hâta d’aller ouvrir la porte, c’était Sarah accompagné d’un homme, que Martin ne connaissait pas. Plutôt grand, brun, les cheveux frisés, les yeux marron, une légère barbe assombrissait ses joues.

 

_ Tu peux y aller Camille, on se voit ce soir, ne soit pas en retard, et fais bien attention à toi !

 

Le ton de Yann était froid et distant, Martin était perdu, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire d’autre. Sarah le regarda pensive, puis son regard se posa sur Yann et une nouvelle fois sur Martin, il sembla à Martin qu’elle avait compris ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes. Mais son regard se rempli d’inquiétude à nouveau quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers l’homme qui l’accompagnait.

 

_ Yann, c’est mon cousin Vincent, il a besoin de ton aide, au moins pour ce soir, je t’en prie, supplia Sarah.

_ Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, lui dit Yann en embrassant son front, ton cousin peut rester autant de temps qu’il le souhaite.

_ Je vous remercie capitaine, lui dit Vincent.

_ Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, c’est Yann. Viens, tu peux t’installer dans la chambre du fond, je m’occupe du reste. Vas-y Camille, ne dis rien à personne, pas même aux autres membres du réseau, c’est clair ?

_ Très clair, répondit Martin, je reviens ce soir.

 

Martin quitta l’appartement, plus trop sûr de savoir où il en était. Leur baiser passant en boucle dans sa tête. Pourquoi Yann avait-il fait ça ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite ;-)


	6. Révélations et Rafle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin et Hugo ont une discussion. Sarah tente de rassurer Yann sur ses sentiments et doit faire face aux nouvelles menaces engendrées par les Allemands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre je citerai La rafle de Rose Bosch, film sur la rafle du Vel d'hiv, du 16 juillet 1942.

Martin rentrait chez lui, passant par les traboules, redoublant d’effort pour éviter toutes les patrouilles, qu’elles soient françaises ou allemandes. Les messages qu’il transportait, même s’ils étaient cryptés, le conduiraient tout droit en prison. Il arriva chez lui après ce qui lui avait paru être le plus long trajet qu’il n’ait jamais fait. La présence des Allemands allaient vraiment tout changer pour toute la Résistance. Ils allaient devoir être encore plus vigilants qu’avant, à présent en plus de la police française, ils allaient devoir faire face à la gestapo. Ils en connaissaient les méthodes par leurs contacts en zone nord, aucun de ceux qui avaient été arrêtés n’étaient jamais ressorti, s’ils n’étaient pas morts sous la torture, ils avaient été exécutés ou envoyés à l’est. La journée allait être chargée. Ils allaient devoir se retrouver tous pour discuter de l’attitude à adopter, ce qui allait changer pour eux, quelles seraient les prochaines missions. Quand Martin entra dans leur salon, Hugo était encore là, il n’était pas encore sorti pour relever les boîtes aux lettres, il leva les yeux vers Martin.

 

_ T’es pâle, qu’est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hugo inquiet.

_ Les Allemands sont là.

_ Pardon ?

_ Les Allemands sont là Hugo, ils ont franchi la ligne de démarcation.

 

Martin avait l’impression de revivre le discours de défaite du maréchal, il pouvait lire sur le visage de son meilleur ami les mêmes émotions, la honte, la détresse, la tristesse, l’humiliation. Hugo serra les poings pour tenter de se contrôler, il ferma les yeux, il voulait retenir ses larmes, une se mit à couler sur sa joue. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide, par la fenêtre. On pouvait voir le drapeau français flotter au-dessus de l’hôtel de ville, bientôt, ils ne le verront plus. C’est la croix gammée qui viendra le remplacer, à ce moment-là, la défaite sera bien visible aux yeux de tous.

 

_ C’est la seule chose qui ne va pas ? demanda Hugo d’une voix blanche.

_ C’est déjà pas mal, non ?

_ Excuse-moi de m’inquiéter, c’est la deuxième fois que tu reviens de chez Barthès dans un sale état, je suis en droit de me poser des questions.

Martin soupira, baissa le regard. Hugo avait compris, il s’était passé quelque chose.

 

_ Il s’est passé quoi Martin ?

_ Je lui ai dit…

_ Quoi ?

_ Je lui ai dit Hugo, je lui ai dit pour moi, je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais, soupira Martin.

_ Pourquoi t’as fait ça ?! hurla Hugo.

_ Parce qu’il m’a demandé ce qui n’allait pas entre nous, j’ai dû lui dire ! En quoi ça te dérange ?

_ Il a réagi comment ?

_ Il m’a embrassé, avoua Martin.

_ Quoi !!

 

Hugo se leva d’un bon, lui tourna le dos, leva les mains jusqu’à son visage. Il n’avait jamais pensé que ça arriverait un jour. Il avait eu le cœur brisé quand Martin lui avait avoué être amoureux d’un autre, mais que cet autre puisse lui aussi être amoureux de Martin, c’était trop pour lui. Lui qui avait attendu en silence, le cœur battant à chaque fois qu’il apercevait son ami, le souffle court dès qu’il prononçait le moindre mot, l’immense joie qu’il avait ressenti quand Martin était arrivé sur le Léopold II. Il avait vainement cru ce jour-là que c’est pour lui que Martin était venu. Et aujourd’hui, devant lui, l’homme qu’il aimait lui avait non seulement annoncé avoir avoué ses sentiments à un autre homme, mais aussi, que ses sentiments semblaient être réciproques. Il sentait les larmes venir, il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas, il était plus fort que ça. Non, il ne l’était pas. Les larmes étaient bien là, elles roulaient sur ses joues, mais les sanglots ne venaient pas, comme s’il en était incapable. Martin se tenait derrière lui, figé, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Hugo, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, déjà il y a trois jours quand il lui avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Yann, et aujourd’hui. Il n’avait aucune raison de se comporter ainsi. A moins que…

 

_ Hugo, pourquoi ça te dérange ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

_ Tu vois rien n’est-ce pas ? Rien ? Je suis là, avec toi, depuis des années, je t’attends comme un idiot, j’attends que tu acceptes enfin tout ça, ce que tu ressens, ce que tu es, sans en avoir honte. J’attendais juste qu’un jour tu me dises que tu acceptais tout ça, et ce jour-là j’aurai été là, j’aurai été si heureux Martin. Mais il y a fallu que ce soit lui ! Pourquoi Martin ? Pourquoi ?

_ Hugo, je…je suis désolé, mais…enfin tu…depuis combien de temps ?

_ Je sais pas. Si je sais, depuis notre sortie à Montmartre, quand on a fait un tour de carrousel et que tu as laissé ta place à une petite fille qui n’aurait pas pu monter sinon.

_ Hugo, ça fait, il prit une grande inspiration, ça fait 6 ans.

_ Oui… et en 6 ans tu n’as rien vu, rien ! Je suis comme toi Martin, depuis longtemps, bien avant qu’on se rencontre. Je t’ai aidé pendant toutes ces années, je suis resté avec toi, mais ça n’a pas suffi, c’est d’un autre que tu es tombé amoureux.

 

Hugo réussi enfin à laisser libre cours à sa tristesse, il tomba à terre, comme Martin l’avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, mais cette fois les rôles étaient inversés. Martin aurait voulu mieux le consoler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Hugo était comme un frère pour lui, jamais il ne pourrait en être autrement.

 

De son côté Yann n’était pas mieux, il avait une discussion houleuse avec Sarah.

 

_ Mais enfin qu’est-ce qui se passe Yann ?

_ Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde Sarah !

_ Oh que si ça me regarde, vous êtes mes amis tous les deux, si ça ne va pas entre vous je m’en mêlerai, et tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne lâcherai pas l’affaire, alors dis-moi ce qui se passe !

 

Yann s’assit sur le canapé, posa son bras sur l’accoudoir et regarda par la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel comportement adopter, trop d’informations se bousculaient dans sa tête, il aurait voulu ne pas avoir posé cette question à Camille, jamais. Il pensait qu’il s’était braqué suite à leur étreinte, qu’il s’était montré trop proche de lui, trop entreprenant, qu’il avait pris peur. Il n’avait pas pensé une minute, que c’était de ses propres sentiments qu’il avait peur, de ses propres désirs. Tout ça lui rappelait trop sa dernière histoire, c’était trop dur, mais c’était trop tard, les remparts de son cœur avait été réduits en poussière, il était de nouveau vulnérable à toutes les attaques.

 

_ Il a réussi c’est ça ? demanda Sarah, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il a réussi à franchir les murs que tu avais érigé autour de ton cœur n’est-ce pas ?

 

Yann hocha la tête en guise de réponse, mais se refusait toujours à croiser le regard de sa jeune amie. Elle le connaissait bien, depuis longtemps. Sa mère était sa meilleure amie, et à sa mort, quand son père en avait eu besoin, quand il avait renvoyé ses enfants en France, c’est lui qui s’était occupé d’eux. Après la déclaration de guerre en 1939, il avait encouragé Sarah à épouser Joseph au plus vite pour qu’elle puisse partir pour Lyon avec lui, pensant qu’ainsi, elle serait plus en sécurité en cas d’invasion, et pourrait aisément se réfugier en Suisse en cas de défaite. C’était mal la connaître, elle n’avait pas fui, elle était restée, il l’avait retrouvée quand il s’était fait parachuté, c’est elle qui l’avait réceptionné, et elle s’était immédiatement mis à son service, trop heureuse de retrouver l’homme qu’elle considérait comme son grand frère.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit ?

_ Qu’il était tombé amoureux de moi…

_ Alors qu’est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? Tu devrais être heureux !

_ Il a aussi dit « je vis avec le dégoût de moi-même », je devrais en être heureux aussi ?

 

Sarah voyait très bien où Yann voulait en venir. Sa dernière relation s’était mal terminée. Pourtant ils étaient si heureux ensemble, Yann était tellement heureux, son compagnon était si important pour lui, il était celui qui le rassurait quand ça n’allait pas, qui l’épaulait dans chaque aspect de sa vie, mais leur relation devait rester un secret, l’homme étant un haut fonctionnaire il ne pouvait se permettre un tel scandale. Mais un jour, des rumeurs avaient commencé à se faire entendre, et l’homme avait quitté Yann sans même un dernier mot d’amour, lui disant simplement qu’une telle relation était contre nature et qu’ils n’auraient jamais dû se laisser aller à une telle tentation, intimant à Yann de se soigner et de purifier son âme. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, et Yann s’était juré ce jour-là que plus jamais il ne laisserait l’amour se glisser jusqu’à son cœur.

 

_ Yann, Camille n’est pas Laurent, ce n’est pas parce que lui t’a laissé dès le premier obstacle que Camille fera la même chose !

_ Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas prêt à courir le risque Sarah, je ne veux pas avoir à revivre ça, jamais.

_ Alors tu es un idiot.

_ Je te remercie du compliment.

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. S’il a réussi à entrer dans ton cœur, c’est qu’une partie de toi est prête à prendre ce risque, ton cœur est prêt à prendre ce risque et si tu ne le fais pas, tu pourrais le regretter. On est en guerre Yann, on peut mourir d’une seconde à l’autre, tu veux vraiment mourir avec ce regret ?

_ Je te l’ai déjà dit Sarah, ça ne te regarde pas. Mais si tu tiens à avoir une réponse, oui, je suis prêt à mourir sans avoir essayé avec Camille, c’est mieux pour tout le monde.

_ Comme tu veux, après tout tu es adulte. Je vais y aller, il faut que je voie Joseph avant qu’il parte travailler.

 

Et Sarah laissa Yann après avoir dit au revoir à son cousin. Elle eut une grosse dispute avec son mari, elle voulait qu’ils déménagent, qu’ils changent de nom. Maintenant que les Allemands étaient là, les juifs étaient encore plus en danger qu’avant. Mais Joseph refusait catégoriquement, « Nous sommes français Sarah ! Français ! », la dispute avait été si forte qu’il avait fini par claquer la porte, hurlant à Sarah qu’elle n’avait qu’à le laisser, il lui obtiendrait même le divorce si c’est ce qu’elle souhaitait, qu’il ne voulait plus vivre avec elle si elle continuait à vivre sous une fausse identité, de toute façon, si tel était le cas, elle n’était pas sa femme, et n’avait donc rien à faire chez lui.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, elle avait trouvé refuge chez Martin et Hugo. Les deux amis ne parvenant pas à dépasser le malaise qu’avait engendré la révélation d’Hugo, ils avaient décidés avec Yann, qu’Hugo déménagerait pour vivre avec Vincent, le cousin de Sarah. Martin et Sarah, vivraient ensemble et changeraient leurs identités et passer pour un couple de jeune marié, un foyer normal étant l’une des meilleures couvertures qu’on puisse avoir. La relation entre Yann et Martin était restée froide, aucun des deux n’osant faire le premier pas vers l’autre, leurs contacts réguliers étaient distants, ils se contentaient du minimum de discussion possible, Sarah en était agacée, et tentait toujours de raisonner Yann, mais rien n’y faisait. Elle aurait voulu dévoiler à Martin les sentiments de Yann, mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme, elle savait qu’il avait du mal à accepter son attirance pour les hommes, et ne voulait pas risquer de le faire fuir et ainsi ruiner toutes les chances de bonheur de ses deux amis. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes avec son mari, qui n’acceptait plus de la voir, et ne lui adressait même plus la parole quand ils se croisaient dans la rue. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens à changer ça, car quelques semaines après l’arrivée des Allemands, elle avait découvert qu’elle était enceinte.

                                                                                                                               

Lyon, 9 Février 1943 :

 

Martin se rendait chez Yann comme à son habitude pour récupérer les messages du matin. Avec l’arrivée des Allemands, ils étaient obligés d’être deux fois plus prudents. Un couvre-feu avait été instauré entre 22h et 5h du matin, pour éviter les activités clandestines. La gestapo menait de nombreuses arrestations, et les dénonciations étaient devenues monnaie courante. On se faisait de moins en moins confiance. Rex devait se rendre à Londres dans les prochains jours pour faire le point sur la situation avec le général de Gaulle, et obtenir son aval pour la création du conseil de la Résistance. Beaucoup étaient opposés à ce dernier, revendiquant l’indépendance de la Résistance, comme une armée qui ne recevait d’ordre de personne, qu’il était inconcevable que les partis d’avant-guerre puissent tirer profit de l’action des résistants pour leurs propres intérêts. Yann était plus qu’agacé par ce genre de réaction, militaire dans l’âme il suivait les ordres et pensait à l’après-guerre. La France avait besoin de redevenir un pays démocratique pour lutter contre le fascisme, et les partis politiques sont la démocratie, il ne comprenait pas que les chefs puissent les rejeter ainsi, trop occupés par leurs ambitions sans doute.

Martin était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui et décoder les messages, en passant rue Sainte-Catherine il eut un étrange sentiment. Il se passait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Tout était trop calme et en même temps, l’atmosphère était chargée de tension, Martin avait appris à reconnaitre ce genre de chose. Aux abords du n°12, Martin remarqua deux Citroën noires, les voitures de la gestapo. Qu’est-ce que la gestapo faisait ici ? Oh mon dieu Sarah ! Martin continua son chemin doucement pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons, mais dès qu’il empruntait les traboules il courrait, il devait vite se rendre chez lui et s’assurer que Sarah ne sortirait pas. Il savait qu’elle voulait se rendre aux bureaux de l’union générale des israélites de France, qui se trouvaient au 12, rue Sainte-Catherine, elle voulait voir Joseph qui y passait ses journées depuis qu’il avait eu interdiction d’exercer son métier à cause des lois anti-juives. La présence de la gestapo là-bas ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose, une rafle. Martin ne pouvait pas laisser son amie aller vers sa mort. Enfin arrivé chez lui, il fut heureux de constater que Sarah n’était pas encore partie.

 

_ Camille, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

_ Rien, rien…

_ T’as vraiment pas l’air bien, c’est à cause de Yann, c’est ça ?

_ Je… oui.

 

Martin s’en voulait d’utiliser ainsi son amie, mais c’était pour son bien. Il savait qu’en lui ouvrant son cœur, en lui confiant tout ce qu’il ressentait pour Yann, elle resterait sûrement avec lui, et ainsi elle serait saine et sauve. Sarah le guida jusqu’au canapé, et ils discutèrent longuement. Martin se confia enfin sur son attirance pour les hommes. Il fut étonné qu’elle n’en soit pas choquée, elle l’écoutait avec attention, ne le coupait jamais, l’encourageant à aller jusqu’au bout. Martin s’était attendu à recevoir un sermon, et à dire vrai, il aurait préféré ça, mais elle n’en fit rien, bien au contraire. Elle le rassura. Elle agissait toujours comme une grande sœur pour lui, elle avait deux ans de plus que lui et jamais Martin n’avait connu quelqu’un qui avait une telle ouverture d’esprit.

 

_ Tu ne trouves pas ça contre nature ?

_ Contre nature ? Non, jamais. Camille, poursuivit-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes, c’est de l’amour c’est tout, il n’y a rien de mal à ça.

_ C’est un péché mortel Sarah.

_ Ah oui ? Alors il doit y avoir beaucoup de monde en enfer. Tu savais que les grecs et les romains voyaient d’un très bon œil les relations entre hommes, c’était une preuve de virilité. Les Grecs avaient même un bataillon fait uniquement de couple d’hommes, ils l’appelaient le bataillon sacré de Thèbes, c’était un bataillon d’élite. Ça fait beaucoup d’âmes vouées aux enfers tu ne crois pas ?

_ Mais, je…

_ Camille, je ne crois pas que Dieu se soucie que l’amour soit entre un homme et une femme ou deux hommes ou deux femmes. L’amour est le plus beau cadeau qu’Il nous ait fait, quand il nous tend les bras, il faut le saisir, pas le fuir ou le rejeter.

_ On t’a déjà dit que tu étais un ange ?

_ Non, sourit Sarah, si seulement Joseph pensait la même chose.

 

Martin fut pris de panique, il ne fallait pas qu’elle pense à lui, pas maintenant, si elle pensait à lui elle risquait de se rendre rue Sainte-Catherine. Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la sonnette, trois coups, peut-être était-ce Hugo. Martin alla ouvrir, c’était Clément, il était pâle lui aussi. Il prit Martin à part, et chuchota à son oreille.

 

_ Ils sont en train de rafler rue Sainte-Catherine, Barbie en personne se charge des arrestations, un juif a réussi à échapper à l’arrestation, il faut prévenir les autres, tout le monde est en alerte. Ils ont déjà arrêté 30 personnes avant de se rendre dans les locaux de l’UGIF, Sarah ne doit pas y aller !

_ J’essaie de la retenir depuis tout à l’heure, tu sais que Joseph travaille là-bas maintenant, elle veut aller le voir.

_ S’il travaille là-bas, c’est déjà trop tard pour lui, elle ne peut plus rien pour lui. Je vais trouver un moyen de l’emmener ailleurs, Vincent est caché pour l’instant, Carnot n’a pas voulu qu’on prenne de risque, Hugo est parti transmettre l’information aux autres réseaux. Je dois voir des représentants de Libération au parc de la tête d’or, je vais emmener Sarah avec moi. De gré ou de force on la cachera.

 

Après quelques minutes passées à la convaincre, Sarah finit par partir avec Clément. Il réussit à l’occuper toute la journée, pendant que Martin s’occupait des messages comme à son habitude. Il dut faire une transmission pour prévenir Londres de la rafle, ainsi que les réseaux susceptible de venir en aide aux juifs rescapés. Quand le soir vint, Martin avait rejoint Clément et Sarah, cette dernière n’était toujours pas au courant de la rafle. Mais en rentrant chez eux, ils virent les camions passés, rempli par les prisonniers juifs, dans l’un d’eux, Joseph. Il regarda sa femme, ses yeux transmettaient mille mots, « J’aurai dû t’écouter, pardonne-moi. Ne fais rien, ne te fais pas prendre toi aussi, retourne te cacher. Je t’aime. »

Martin pris Sarah par la taille pour l’empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, la tenant fermement contre lui, elle devait rester forte, digne. Dans ces camions, il y avait nombre de ses amis, tous partaient vers les prisons, et sûrement, bientôt, l’est, et la mort. Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur appartement, à peine entrés, elle gifla ses amis.

 

_ Vous le saviez ! Vous le saviez ! Pourquoi vous ne m’avez rien dit ?

_ Sarah c’était déjà trop tard ! On ne pouvait rien pour eux, on a pu prévenir ceux qui n’étaient pas déjà arrêté qu’ils ne devaient pas se rendre à l’UGIF, on ne pouvait rien faire de plus ! lui expliqua Martin.

_ Il faut que j’y aille ! Je peux pas le laisser tout seul, laisse-moi passer Camille !

_ Non ! Je suis sûr que Joseph ne le voudrait pas non plus, tu dois rester en vie ! Et si tu es arrêtée, c’est tout le réseau qui est en danger, il ne s’agit pas que de toi, on est tous en danger si tu fais ça !

_ Je peux pas ! Je peux pas….

 

Sarah s’effondra dans les bras de Martin, cette femme si forte d’habitude, s’effondrait comme une enfant. Elle n’avait plus la force de rien. On sonna trois fois à la porte, Clément ouvrit, c’était Yann. Il prit tout de suite Sarah dans ses bras, Martin voulu se détacher mais Sarah le maintint contre elle, et surtout contre Yann. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, la froideur habituelle qui s’était installée entre eux avait disparu. Même désespérée comme elle l’était, Sarah pensait à ses deux amis. Elle venait de perdre l’homme qu’elle aimait, elle ne voulait pas que Yann et Martin vivent la même chose, ils devaient se dire la vérité. Alors qu’ils tentaient tous les deux de réconforter Sarah, ils se prirent la main, encore un regard. Ce n’était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais après toutes ces semaines de distance, c’était plus qu’assez pour les deux hommes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouveau chapitre qui est venu rapidement, et oui j'ai eu du temps et de l'inspiration. La suite arrivera un peu plus tard ;)


	7. Trahison et Arrestation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin et Sarah manquent de se faire arrêter par la gestapo, après y avoir échappé, Martin doit faire face à un autre danger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre je citerai le film Black Book, de Paul Verhoeven, film sur la Résistance néerlandaise avec Carice van Houten (Game of Thrones) et Sebastian Koch (La Vie des Autres).

Yann et Clément avaient eu du mal à quitter l’appartement, et à laisser Sarah, mais ils le devaient, ils étaient partis juste avant le couvre-feu après avoir pris une dernière fois Sarah dans leur bras pour la réconforter. Clément s’en voulait, il n’aimait pas voir Sarah dans un tel état, il la savait si forte, si courageuse, il n’aurait jamais cru qu’un jour il la verrait effondrée comme elle l’était. Il se sentait coupable, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Joseph, le ramener auprès de Sarah, lui faire entendre raison sur la situation des juifs en France, lui rappeler que sa femme l’aimait profondément et qu’elle avait besoin de lui, l’empêcher de se rendre à l’UGIF, il ne pensait pas qu’il s’y rendrait si tôt. En vérité, il ne savait pas qu’il travaillait là-bas, Sarah ne lui avait pas dit, et il avait toujours évité de parler de son mari avec elle, surtout ces dernières semaines, sachant à quel point c’était douloureux pour elle depuis qu’elle avait appris qu’elle était enceinte. Pauvre enfant, il grandira sans doute sans son père, il ne le connaîtra jamais. Clément avait de la pitié pour cette pauvre femme qui allait devoir élever son enfant seule, il aurait voulu rester auprès d’elle plus longtemps, mais il devait partir. Il n’était pas prudent pour tous les membres de leur réseau d’être au même endroit, Martin l’avait rassuré, lui avait dit qu’il ne la laisserait pas seule un seul instant, Clément l’avait remercié et il était parti.

Une fois les deux autre partis, Martin avait réussi à calmer un peu Sarah, il l’avait conduite jusqu’au canapé où il l’avait laissé se caler contre lui et pleurer, encore, et encore. Finalement à bout de force, elle sombra dans le sommeil, toujours coller contre Martin sur le canapé. Martin n’osa pas bouger, il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il lui caressait les cheveux en un geste réconfortant. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié, les rôles s’inversaient. C’était lui le grand frère qui veillait sur sa petite sœur, plus l’inverse. Pendant qu’il l’observait dormir, il se souvenait de Yann, de ses yeux sur les siens quand les sanglots de Sarah cessaient brièvement, de sa main sur la sienne, qui ne l’avait pas quitté un seul instant et qui avait laissé un vide immense quand était venu le moment pour Yann et Clément de quitter l’appartement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler, que la distance qu’ils avaient mis entre eux s’estompent une fois pour toute, qu’ils retrouvent leur relation d’avant. Martin n’en pouvait plus de cette froideur entre eux qui n’avait rien de naturelle, il fallait que ça cesse et il ferait en sorte que ça cesse dès demain. De voir Sarah ainsi, lui faisait réaliser à quel point ils étaient en danger permanent, il pouvait perdre Yann à tout moment, et il ne voulait pas qu’ils se quittent ainsi, s’il devait le perdre, il se devait de le perdre en ami et pas autrement. Martin finit par s’endormir sur cette pensée, mais pas pour longtemps.

Sur les coups de 22 heures, on vint frapper à la porte. Des coups pressés, Martin fut pris de panique, et si c’était la gestapo ? Non, ils auraient déjà défoncé la porte, on aurait entendu le bruit des bottes dans les escaliers. Sarah se réveilla en sursaut, regardant Martin pleine d’inquiétude. Martin lui dit de se cacher derrière la porte. _Les messages ? Où sont-ils ? Non, tout va bien, Yann et Clément les ont pris avant de s’en aller. La radio ? Cachée avec les révolvers. Avec un peu de chance, la gestapo ne trouvera rien de compromettant._ Des nouveaux coups sur la porte, et une voix, sourde, « sortez vite ! Camille ! Prenez votre femme avec vous et sortez vite ! ». C’était Monsieur Martel, leur voisin, Martin ouvrit la porte.

 

 

_ Que se passe-t-il, qu’est-ce que vous faites là à cette heure ? Chuchota Martin pour ne pas se faire entendre par le reste de l’immeuble.

_ Dépêchez-vous, venez chez moi, la gestapo arrive !

_ Comment le savez-vous ?

_ Plus tard pour les explications, venez ! Sarah venez vite !

 

Martin vit à l’expression sur le visage de Sarah qu’il pouvait faire confiance à M. Martel, il se hâta de récupérer sa radio et leurs révolvers, s’assura qu’aucuns papiers compromettant ne traînaient et rejoignit Sarah chez leur voisin. Une fois à l’intérieur, il les dirigea vers une porte, leur disant de ne pas s’en éloigner. Cette porte donnait sur l’immeuble d’à côté, leur permettant de s’échapper si jamais la gestapo venait à fouiller les autres appartements.

 

_ Comment savez-vous que la gestapo va venir ? demanda Martin.

_ On a un contact à Montluc. Certains juifs arrêtés ont été interrogés, ton nom a été cité Sarah.

_ Pardon ? Mais qui…

 

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle connaissait la réponse. Joseph. Il était le seul à connaître son adresse. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait eu l’air si soulagé de voir qu’elle n’était pas arrêtée, elle avait vu dans son regard qu’il s’excusait pour son comportement et qu’il aurait voulu pouvoir l’embrasser une dernière fois, alors pourquoi ? Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et elle sut. Alors que le camion s’éloignait, son regard avait changé, il avait changé quand Martin l’avait prise par la taille pour l’empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il n’y avait plus d’excuse ou d’amour dans ses yeux, il n’y avait plus qu’une chose. La jalousie. Il avait dû croire qu’elle était partie avec un autre homme, en l’occurrence Martin, et il s’était vengé quand il en avait eu l’occasion, pour qu’elle, et sûrement Martin aussi, partagent son sort. Elle fut soudain prise de colère, non, c’était plus que ça. Pendant un instant, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour dire ce qu’elle ressentait puis elle comprit. La trahison. Jamais elle n’avait ressenti cela, mais à présent, lorsqu’elle pensait à son mari, elle ne pouvait que le haïr. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? A elle et à leur enfant ? _Est-il assez idiot pour croire qu’il s’agit de l’enfant de Camille ? Comment peut-il vouloir que quelqu’un d’autre partage son sort ? Ne doit-on pas protéger les gens qu’on aime ?_

 

_ Sarah, ne soit pas en colère, lui dit Martin.

_ Je ne suis pas en colère Camille, je me sens trahie, et crois-moi c’est bien pire.

 

Martin ne pouvait rien répondre, il serait sans doute dans le même état si il lui arrivait la même chose, et à dire vrai, il se sentait trahi lui aussi. Il avait très bien compris que Joseph les avait dénoncés, personne d’autre ne connaissait leur adresse, hormis les membres du réseau, mais ils étaient tous libres donc ça ne pouvait pas être eux, et ils s’étaient juré de tenir au moins deux jours en cas d’arrestation. Il l’avait trahie, il avait trahie sa femme. Pourquoi ? Par vengeance ? C’est pitoyable pensa Martin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la gestapo arrivait dans l’immeuble. Elle ne frappait même pas à la porte, à peine arrivée à l’étage qu’un des SS défonça la porte de leur appartement. S’apercevant vite que personne n’était là, ils fouillaient l’appartement de fond en comble, aucun meuble ne fut épargné. Sarah écoutait attentivement tout ce qu’ils se disaient, afin de savoir s’ils allaient devoir fuir, mais l’un d’eux avait remarqué une fenêtre ouverte, celle de la chambre, Martin l’avait délibérément laissé ouverte pour laisser croire à une fuite, en effet ils auraient pu s’échapper par là en atteignant le balcon de l’étage de dessous. Après presque une demi-heure passée dans l’appartement, ils sortirent, maudissant le « sale juif », c’est les mots qu’ils avaient employé, de leur avoir donné de mauvaises informations. Sarah eut un sourire satisfait à ces mots, comme une petite vengeance personnelle, comme si elle voulait dire à Joseph « tu as voulu me punir, mais tu as échoué ».

Malgré le départ de la gestapo, ils restèrent sur leur garde, et décidèrent de partir dès que le couvre-feu aurait pris fin, en passant par derrière et ils iraient rejoindre l’appartement de Yann rapidement, ce qu’ils firent. Yann leur ouvrit, encore vêtu seulement de son pantalon et d’un débardeur en coton, il venait tout juste de finir de se raser. Quand il les vit, il senti la terreur monter en lui, il les tira rapidement à l’intérieur de l’appartement.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda Yann paniqué.

_ Joseph nous a dénoncés, répondit Martin.

_ Pardon ?

_ La gestapo a interrogé plusieurs juifs à Montluc, poursuivit Sarah, Joseph est le seul qui connaisse mon adresse. C’est ma faute Yann, je n’aurai jamais dû lui donner, je nous ai tous mis en danger, je te prie de me pardonner.

 

Yann attira Sarah à lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, la rassurant en lui disant qu’elle n’avait rien à se reprocher.

 

_ Tu dois être épuisée Sarah, va te reposer, prend la chambre du fond, on s’occupera de vous reloger plus tard, en attendant vous restez ici tous les deux.

 

Sarah ne protesta pas longtemps et se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée par Yann, elle s’endormit rapidement, laissant les deux hommes réellement seuls. Yann invita Martin à se rendre dans le salon, il s’effondra littéralement sur le canapé. La nuit était loin d’avoir été reposante, il n’avait pas fermé l’œil une seule fois dans l’appartement de M. Martel. 

 

_ Comment vous vous êtes échappés ?

_ Un de nos voisins est venu nous prévenir, Sarah m’a dit qu’il servait d’agent de liaison pour un des opérateurs radio de Londres, il nous a prévenu, et nous a caché dans son appartement, on a préféré partir tôt, pour ne pas lui créer d’ennui.

_ Vous avez bien fait, Yann marqua une pause, tu devrais aller dormir aussi Camille, tu as l’air exténué, tu peux prendre ma chambre si tu veux.

_ Non, je ne peux pas, je dois prendre le train pour Vilieu tout à l’heure, tu te souviens ? Je dois aller à une réunion avec quelques membres des groupes francs, je dois leur donner l’argent transmis par Londres en vue des prochaines opérations de sabotages.

_ C’est vrai. Sois prudent Camille, je ne veux pas apprendre demain que tu t’es fait arrêté, sois là ce soir, ça fait longtemps que ce piano n’a pas été utilisé, il faudrait le dépoussiérer.

 

Yann sourit faiblement à l’évocation de leurs soirées musicales, Martin lui, eut un sourire beaucoup moins timide. Il était heureux, ils semblaient retrouver leur complicité du début et rien n’aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Yann se leva pour leur préparer du thé, Martin avait besoin de prendre des forces, pendant qu’il était dans la cuisine, Martin s’était levé et avait rejoint le piano. Il sourit en voyant qu’effectivement, il y avait une fine couche de poussière qui le recouvrait. Yann n’avait donc pas joué depuis leur dispute ? Martin chassa rapidement cette pensée et se mit à jouer leur morceau, une nouvelle fois. Yann l’entendit et sourit, Martin n’avait pas oublié la Sérénade, il la jouait toujours aussi bien, il arrêta un instant ce qu’il était en train de faire pour l’écouter plus attentivement, puis il plaça les deux tasses de thé sur un plateau qu’il se hâta d’apporter dans le salon. Une fois le plateau posé sur la table basse, il prit appui sur l’accoudoir du canapé et regarda Martin jouer, et comme à leur habitude, ils se regardèrent, pendant tout le morceau, sans jamais se quitter du regard. Mais à la fin du morceau, contrairement à leur habitude, ils ne détournèrent pas le regard, la tension montait rapidement entre les deux, Yann s’était levé et avait franchi le peu de distance qui les séparait sans quitter Martin des yeux. Trois coups de sonnette, Yann interrompit son geste et alla ouvrir, c’était Clément, paniqué.

 

_ Camille et Sarah ne sont pas à leur appartement, j’ai peur que…

_ On est là Clément !

_ Dieu soit loué, j’ai eu peur !

 

Clément se jeta littéralement sur Martin avant de lui demander où était Sarah, il ne voulut pas la déranger et il demanda donc à Martin ce qui s’était passé, Martin lui raconta. Yann prépara une tasse de thé supplémentaire et les trois hommes burent ensemble. Sarah se leva peu de temps avant que Clément ne reparte, ce dernier alla l’enlacer rapidement, trop heureux de la savoir saine et sauve puis il partit pour ses rendez-vous du jour. Martin le suivit de près, son train partait tôt, il espérait que la journée se terminerait mieux qu’elle n’avait commencé. Il se trompait.

Arrivé dans l’auberge dans laquelle il avait rendez-vous, lui et plusieurs camarades se firent contrôler par la Feldengendarmerie, la gendarmerie militaire allemande. Pas de chance pour eux, ils transportaient de grosses sommes d’argent, et l’un d’eux, avait déjà été arrêté par la gestapo mais avait été libéré par les mouvements. Ils furent placés deux par deux dans des pièces différentes, gardé chacun par un gendarme, un autre montant la garde dans le couloir. Proies inhabituelles pour eux, ils ne savent pas quoi faire et appellent donc la gestapo de Lyon pour qu’on vienne les récupérer. Lyon est à 40km, ils ne seront pas là avant une heure, s’il y a quelque chose à faire, c’est maintenant. Heureusement pour Martin, les Allemands n’ont pas senti le revolver qu’il cachait dans son pantalon. Il observe le gendarme, assis sur une chaise, dos à une fenêtre qui donne sur un poulailler, la mitraillette sur les genoux, il ne s’occupe pas vraiment d’eux. Martin ne réfléchit pas, il ne peut plus l’instinct prend le dessus. Il parvient à extraire son revolver, d’un bond il se jette sur le gendarme et l’assomme avec son revolver, il se lève et chancelle, ce qui donne le temps à Martin d’ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter sur le poulailler. En passant par-dessus le toit, il se foule la cheville. Tant pis, il faut faire abstraction de la douleur, il doit courir, vite ! Il entend un bruit familier. Des balles ! On lui tire dessus, un pincement au bras gauche. Il est touché ! Mais il continue à courir, il n’a pas le choix. Il croise un paysan qui tire une charrue, plus loin, un massif de haute broussaille dans lequel il s’enfonce. Il y a des ronces, il s’égratigne le visage, les mains. Il entend les Allemands, ils le cherchent, ils s’éloignent, se rapprochent, il se replie, _si ils tirent, les blessures seront moins graves._ Ils l’ont repéré, ils lancent leurs grenades, les détonations sont proches, une grenade explose tout près, mais aucune ne l’atteint. Ils veulent mettre le feu au buisson, par chance, il y a plu, et le feu ne prend pas. Ils parlent d’aller chercher les chiens, soudain des bruits de voitures, sans doute la gestapo qui vient d’arriver pour embarquer ses camarades, les soldats s’éloignent, c’est le moment ! Martin parvient à sortir, droit devant lui, il aperçoit le remblai de la voie ferré, trop haut pour le franchir, surtout avec une cheville foulée et un bras blessé. Il décide de le longer, galopant dans le terrain vague, son bras le brûle, il saute par-dessus les pierres, il a mal à la cheville. Soudain, des cris au loin, les Allemands l’ont vu ! Il zigzague et arrive au bord de l’Ain, plus de solution, il faut plonger, le courant n’a pas l’air fort, il atteindra vite l’autre rive. Grossière erreur ! Le courant est bien plus fort que prévu et il l’emporte, sous le pont de chemin de fer, il parvient à se mettre sur le dos, ne laissant que son nez à la surface pour respirer. Les Allemands ont pensé la même chose que lui, et croient donc qu’il est caché derrière les rochers devant eux, ils tirent à l’aveuglette, jettent leur grenades. Martin parvient à sortir de l’eau, en coupant à travers champs il arrive à Charnoz, il y a passé des vacances avec Hugo, il connait bien la région. Là, ils retrouvent la maison des amis chez qui ils avaient passé leurs vacances, il frappe. Ils mettent du temps à ouvrir. Ils le reconnaissent mais sont effrayés, ils ne veulent pas de problème, ils laissent à peine le temps à Martin de nettoyer sa plaie au bras, et le supplie de partir dès que le couvre-feu sera levé, en effet, il fait déjà nuit. Le lendemain matin, Martin n’en mène pas large, il est blessé, sans papiers sur lui et il est encore loin de Lyon. Il suit tant bien que mal la départementale 65, l’itinéraire choisi est long, plus de 50km mais il évite les villages et les routes, c’est plus sûr. Aux environs de 18h, après plus de dix heures de marche, il arrive chez un des agents de liaisons de Libération qu’il a déjà rencontré, effaré, il lui prête une bicyclette. La cheville de Martin est douloureuse, mais il doit continuer, une demi-heure plus tard, il est chez Yann. Il sonne trois fois. Yann lui ouvre et le tire brusquement à l’intérieur.

_ Où tu étais ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Mon Dieu tu es brûlant, dit-il en posant sa main froide sur le front du plus jeune, tu es blessé ?

 

Martin tente de reprendre ses esprits, mais il est trop épuisé, sa cheville le fait beaucoup trop souffrir, sans oublier son bras, et les égratignures qui parsèment son visages, ses bras, ses mains. Il ne tient plus sur ses jambes et manque de s’effondrer, mais Yann le rattrape à temps, Martin s’agrippe comme il peut aux épaules de Yann et ce dernier l’entraine jusqu’au salon. Sarah, qui a entendu sonner et surtout entendu la détresse de Yann se précipite en dehors de la chambre. A la vue de Martin, elle étouffe un cri d’effroi mais en même temps elle est soulagée de le voir.

 

_ Il est brûlant, va chercher un linge vite !

 

Sarah s’exécute, Yann allonge Martin sur le canapé qui tente de le rassurer en lui disant que tout va bien.

 

_ Bien sûr, on a pas de nouvelles de toi depuis hier et tu déboules avec un bras blessé, le visage complètement égratigné et une fièvre de cheval, mais sinon oui tout va bien !

_ Yann… je suis vivant, j’ai rien de grave… calme toi…

_ Que je me calme ?!

_ Oui calme-toi vite, ou les voisins vont t’entendre ! Pousse toi Yann, s’il te plait que je m’occupe de notre ami.

 

Yann se dégagea à contre cœur, laissant Sarah s’occuper de Martin. Sarah était infirmière diplômée avant la guerre, elle avait arrêté d’exercer quand elle avait épousé Joseph et déménagé à Lyon. La fièvre de Martin n’était pas si forte que ça, elle s’occupa de nettoyer sa plaie au bras, elle n’était pas infectée. Un petit bandage pour soulager sa cheville et tout allait bien. Elle demanda à Yann de lui amener quelque chose à manger, le pauvre Martin n’avait plus de force. Il resta allongé sur le canapé jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit, Clément et Hugo passèrent à ce moment-là, tous les deux soulagés de voir leur ami vivant. Martin leur expliqua donc la situation, demandant à Clément de prévenir les mouvements. Il apprit par la même occasion qu’un de ses camarades avait lui aussi parvenu à s’échapper, les autres malheureusement avaient été emprisonnés. Les mouvements étaient en train de mettre en place un plan d’évasion. Une fois le travail fini, et avant le couvre-feu, Clément et Hugo repartirent, le premier après s’être bien assuré que Sarah allait bien, ce qui fit sourire Martin. Elle alla se coucher peu après, épuisée, on commençait à deviner sa grossesse sous sa robe, le stresse constant ne devait pas l’aider à se reposer, Martin s’en voulut de lui avoir causé du trouble avec cette arrestation. Une fois Sarah partie, il tourna la tête vers Yann.

 

_ Je suis désolé, lui dit-il.

_ Désolé de quoi ? demanda Yann.

_ Désolé d’avoir manqué notre soirée musicale.

_ C’est vraiment à ça que tu penses ? demanda Yann en riant. Tu crois vraiment que ce qui m’importait le plus c’est de jouer à nouveau du piano ? Tout ce que je voulais c’est que tu sois là.

 

Martin sourit devant cet aveu, il se sentit néanmoins rougir légèrement. Yann baissa le regard, puis il se leva et demanda à Martin s’il avait la force de se lever, ce qu’il fit. Yann le conduisit alors à sa chambre, sa valise était installée là, ses affaires déjà rangé dans l’armoire, où Yann lui avait fait de la place. Martin attrapa un pyjama, Yann se tourna le temps que le jeune instituteur ne se change. Puis il guida Martin jusqu’au lit, touchant son front à nouveau pour s’assurer que la fièvre ne montait pas. Martin savoura la sensation de cette main sur sa peau, il aurait voulu que ce moment dure plus longtemps, mais Yann retira sa main, souhaitant une bonne nuit à Martin.

 

_ Et toi ? Où tu vas dormir ? demanda Martin.

_ Sur le canapé, ne t’en fais pas, c’est confortable.

_ Non c’est à moi d’y aller, on est chez toi et…

_ Non Camille, tu es souffrant, tu restes au lit !

 

Yann se leva, commença à contourner le lit pour sortir de la pièce, Martin trouva la force de se relever légèrement et il attrapa le bras de Yann qui se retourna, surpris.

 

_ Ne me laisse pas Yann !

 

Son regard le suppliait, inquiet et tendre à la fois, il tira légèrement Yann à lui, qui se laissa faire. Il vint s’allonger aux côtés de Martin.

 

_ Je ne vais nulle part.

 

Martin fut soulagé, il reposa la tête sur l’oreiller tout en amenant le bras de Yann sur son ventre. Yann se cala à côté de lui, encore habillé, au-dessus des draps, il dégagea légèrement son bras pour prendre la main de Martin, après un dernier regard tendre, Martin ferma les yeux et s’endormit. Yann l’observa longuement, savourant sa respiration régulière et les mouvements de son ventre sous lui, il se rapprocha un peu plus, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Martin sur son visage. Il l’admira encore et encore, avant de lui aussi s’endormir, leurs mains toujours jointes sur le torse du plus jeune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, petite précision. L'évasion de Martin a peut-être l'air surréaliste, mais pas du tout. J'ai en fait reproduit l'évasion de Serge Ravanel lors de sa troisième arrestation, c'est ainsi qu'il a échappé aux Allemands, il le raconte dans ses mémoires que j'ai déjà cité dans un chapitre précédent et que je me permets de reciter ici "L'Esprit de Résistance". J'insiste un peu mais c'est un ouvrage très intéressant pour ceux qui veulent en apprendre un peu plus sur la Résistance française.
> 
> Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, la suite arrive bientôt, et promis, ça va bouger entre Yann et Martin =)


	8. Inquiétudes et Amours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah tente de rapprocher Yann et Martin une fois pour toute, mais il se pourrait qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls à ignorer leurs sentiments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oeuvre du jour ^^  
> The Eichmann Show, téléfilm britannique sur l'équipe qui a tourné les images du procès d'Adolf Eichmann, l'un des instigateurs de la solution finale, avec Martin Freeman et Anthony LaPaglia.

Yann ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Il était inquiet pour Martin bien sûr, mais il avait aussi très peur que cet instant s’arrête, que les paroles de Martin n’aient été dictées que par la fièvre et qu’à son réveil, il ne regrette d’avoir passé la nuit dans le même lit que son patron. Yann voulait profiter de ce moment, de la main de Martin dans la sienne, de son corps près du sien, de son souffle contre sa peau. Il aurait voulu arrêter le temps pour pouvoir rester ainsi pour toujours.

Quand Martin ne s’était pas montré à son appartement après son rendez-vous à Vilieu, il avait senti son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine, comme si on tentait de l’écraser entre deux murs. Jamais il n’avait ressenti ce genre de peur. S’il avait encore des doutes, maintenant il ne pouvait plus le nier, il était tombé fou amoureux de Martin. Il avait passé la journée à demander à tous ses contacts s’ils avaient des informations, s’ils avaient des nouvelles des autres participants à la réunion. Quand la nouvelle de l’arrestation était tombée Yann s’était effondré dans son appartement, c’est Clément qui lui avait transmis l’information dans la matinée, Sarah s’était tout de suite précipité vers lui, suivi de Clément, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il avait déjà vu son patron triste après la perte d’un de ses hommes, mais jamais effondré comme il l’était à ce moment-là. Il avait beaucoup à faire et avait donc laissé Yann et Sarah seuls. La jeune femme avait passé le reste de la journée à s’occuper de son ami, refusant catégoriquement de le laisser seul dans l’état dans lequel il se trouvait. Hugo était passé dans la journée pour transmettre les messages reçus dans les boîtes aux lettres, et aussi une autre information, l’un des participants à la réunion de Vilieu était parvenu à s’échapper, et selon lui, Martin aussi, mais il n’avait pas de nouvelles. Il l’avait simplement vu sauter par la fenêtre et les Allemands l’avait pris en chasse, il ne savait pas ce qu’il était advenu de lui après ça. Les trois résistants s’étaient regardés, partagés entre l’espoir de revoir leur ami envie et la peur qu’il ne soit déjà mort, abattu par les Allemands. Mais Martin était arrivé, blessé, fiévreux, mais il se tenait là, devant lui. Toutes ses peurs s’étaient évanouies au profit d’une inquiétude grandissante pour la santé du jeune homme. Sarah s’était occupée de le soigner, tout allait bien, mais l’inquiétude de Yann ne s’était pas estompée. Alors quand il avait accompagné Martin jusqu’à sa chambre pour qu’il se repose enfin, il n’avait pas résisté à rester auprès de lui, d’une part, parce qu’il s’inquiétait pour lui, de l’autre parce qu’il voulait profiter au maximum de sa présence à ses côtés, maintenant qu’il avait expérimenté ce qu’était une journée sans même la perspective de revoir le jeune homme.

Le soleil commençait à éclairer cette journée d’hiver, Lyon s’éveillait doucement. Yann regarda une dernière fois le visage de l’homme endormi à ses côtés avant de trouver la force de se retirer et de quitter la pièce. Martin commença à ouvrir les yeux doucement, il cherchait la main de Yann sur son ventre, elle n’était plus là. Il tourna la tête pour voir si son patron dormait toujours à côté de lui, mais il était parti. Depuis quand ? Martin ne le savait pas. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, ou il n’était pas sûr de se souvenir. Il avait l’impression de sentir encore la main de Yann dans la sienne, leurs doigts entremêlés, son autre main lui touchant parfois le front, lui caressant le visage. Il avait le souvenir du réconfort que cette main lui apportait, du bien-être qu’il avait ressenti toute la nuit à avoir Yann tout près de lui. Non il n’était pas parti depuis longtemps, c’est sans doute ça qui l’avait réveillé. Sa fièvre avait l’air moins forte que le veille, il décida de se lever, il avait la tête qui tournait. Son bras et sa cheville lui faisait encore mal, il tenta de descendre du lit, mais il trébucha. En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour le dire, Yann était de nouveau dans la chambre, accourant vers lui pour le ramener sur le lit.

 

_ Tu ne sors pas du lit aujourd’hui, tu es loin d’être en état !

_ Je vais bien…

_ Tu viens de tomber du lit…

 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant d’exploser de rire, Sarah venait de se lever elle aussi, elle passa devant la porte de la chambre.

 

_ J’ai l’impression que ça rigole bien aujourd’hui, dit-elle toute souriante.

_ Camille est tombé du lit et m’assure que tout va bien, lança Yann.

_ Ah oui ? Tu permets ? demanda Sarah à Martin.

 

Elle s’approcha de lui, vérifia sa température, effectivement il était encore chaud, moins que la veille, mais encore chaud. Il valait mieux pour lui qu’il ne quitte pas le lit, pour se reposer. Et ça ne ferait pas de mal à son bras et à sa cheville d’être un peu au repos après toutes ces heures de course poursuite et de marche. L’infirmière avait parlé, c’était repos forcé pendant au moins deux jours, mais Martin insista pour tout de même se charger de décoder les messages, Hugo et Clément se partageraient les transmissions radio pour ne pas trop prendre de risque. Yann parti préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que Sarah finissait de soigner Martin, elle nettoya à nouveau sa plaie au bras et changea le bandage qu’elle lui avait mis sur la cheville, Yann arriva avec un plateau dans les bras, qu’il déposa sur la table de nuit.

 

_ Vous allez me laisser manger tout seul ? demanda Martin.

_ Exactement, on a des choses à se dire en privé, répondit Sarah ne laissant pas le temps à Yann d’ouvrir la bouche.

 

Elle embarqua son ami avec elle jusqu’au salon, Yann craignait la discussion qu’elle voulait avoir.

 

_ Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Et bien comment ça se passe ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Pas à moi Yann, s’il te plait. Vous avez dormi ensemble, je t’avoue que ça m’a étonné, je ne pensais pas que tu resterais avec lui.

_ Il fallait bien que quelqu’un veille sur lui, vu que notre infirmière préférée dormait à point fermé dans sa chambre.

_ N’essaie pas de me culpabiliser Yann, et tu es vraiment sûr que c’est seulement pour ça que tu es resté avec lui ?

_ Non, mais c’est la seule raison que j’avancerai devant lui et les autres.

_ Tu comptes vraiment ne rien faire, soupira Sarah.

_ Selon toi je devrais faire quoi ?

_ Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être tout simplement lui dire ce que tu ressens non ?

_ Pour qu’il parte en courant ? Non merci, j’ai déjà vécu ça !

_ Je te l’ai déjà dit, Camille n’est pas Laurent. Et dis-moi une chose, qui a demandé à l’autre de rester cette nuit, toi ou lui ?

_ Lui, avoua Yann.

 

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sarah, ce qui n’échappa pas à Yann, il l’attira vers la table ne soupirant d’exaspération. Elle était très douée pour ce genre de chose, et peut-être que finalement, elle savait mieux que lui ce qu’il devait faire, ce qui le rendrait heureux. Les deux amis ne le savaient pas, mais Martin avait entendu toute leur conversation. Son rythme cardiaque s’était accéléré quand Sarah avait dit qu’il devrait lui dire ce qu’il ressentait, puis, il avait été pris d’une grande tristesse à la mention d’un autre homme. Laurent. Qui pouvait-il être ? Et pourquoi Sarah et Yann parlait de lui ? Il ne fut pas difficile pour Martin de comprendre que ce Laurent avait été avec Yann et l’avait sans doute abandonné. Il sentit son cœur se briser à l’idée que quelqu’un ait pu le faire souffrir. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait lui faire du mal. De son côté, Sarah était bien décidé à ce que les deux hommes finissent par se dire les choses, par accepter leurs sentiments mutuels. Ils s’aimaient, beaucoup, peut-être trop pensa-t-elle, et ils n’osaient pas se l’avouer par peur. La guerre ne nous donne pas le loisir du temps, elle l’avait appris à ses dépens, elle ne parvenait pas encore à pardonner à son mari de les avoir dénoncés, et elle ne savait pas si elle le pourrait un jour. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c’est qu’elle ferait tout pour laisser Yann et Martin seuls le plus possible en espérant que ce temps qu’elle leur laissait aurait pour effet de les rapprocher une fois pour toutes.

Elle s’efforça donc de passer le plus de temps possible à l’extérieur, ou chez Clément. Etonnamment c’est chez lui qu’elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, elle était assez souvent seule, mais cela lui permettait de travailler tranquillement. Clément faisait des efforts pour passer au moins le repas avec elle, il n’aimait pas la savoir seule trop longtemps. Après l’arrestation de Joseph, il avait peur qu’elle se fasse du mal. Il s’était donné un objectif, la refaire sourire. Revoir sur son visage un vrai sourire, celui qui le rassurait depuis qu’il l’avait rencontrée. Le soir, elle se rendait souvent chez Hugo et Vincent, elle avait besoin de voir son cousin, de se rassurer. Vincent, avait voulu les aider dans leurs tâches, et il remplaçait Clément et Hugo dans une partie de leurs tâches, ce qui leur permettait de prendre moins de risque. Yann et Martin passaient leur journée ensemble, Yann venant travailler dans la chambre pour ne pas laisser Martin seul, ce dont le plus jeune ne se plaignait guère. Mais rien ne se passait. Sarah perdait patience. Ce soir-là, elle était avec Vincent et Hugo, et son cousin remarqua que quelque chose la tracassait.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui te chagrine cousine ?

_ Rien d’important ne t’en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Absolument, ça ne me concerne pas si ça peut te rassurer.

_ Je peux te demander qui ça concerne ?

_ Je… Yann et Camille, finit-elle par avouer.

 

Hugo se figea, Sarah le regarda peinée, elle avait compris rapidement que le malaise qu’il y avait depuis un certain temps entre Martin et lui était dû à ses sentiments. Elle n’avait jamais abordé le sujet avec le principal intéressé, préférant le laisser en parler si un jour il en ressentait le besoin. Vincent regarda Hugo intrigué, lui aussi avait des doutes sur les réels sentiments d’Hugo envers Martin, il regarda sa cousine qui lui confirma d’un simple regard.

 

_ Ça va aller Audebert ? demanda Sarah.

_ Oui ne t’en fais pas, il faut bien, répondit-il résigné.

_ Tu préfères peut-être que je n’en parle pas ?

_ Non, parlons-en. Si Camille a une chance d’être heureux, je ne veux pas qu’il la gâche.

 

Sarah lui sourit, elle admirait le courage dont il faisait preuve. Au moins il se souciait du bonheur de celui qu’il aimait, même s’il en était malheureusement exclu.

 

_ Ils s’aiment, je le sais, ils me l’ont dit, commença Sarah, mais aucuns des deux n’a l’air de vouloir faire le premier pas. Je pensais qu’en les laissant seuls pendant quelques jours, ça allait accélérer les choses mais rien.

_ Tu ne les as peut-être pas laissé assez seuls, répondit Vincent.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Sarah.

_ Et bien tu es là toutes les nuits.

_ Je pense savoir comment faire bouger Yann, dit Hugo à la grande surprise des deux cousins, il faut que vous partiez tous les deux de chez lui, qu’on vous reloge rapidement, en voyant Camille parti, Yann réagira peut-être.

_ Je vois pas en quoi le fait qu’ils partent va pousser Yann à…

_ Non c’est parfait ! s’exclama Sarah, les deux hommes la regardait interloqués, elle poursuivit. Ce qui fait peur à Yann c’est d’être rejeté une fois de plus parce que Camille ne voudrait pas assumer son attirance pour les hommes.

_ Une fois de plus ? demanda Hugo.

_ Oui, soupira-t-elle, il a eu une histoire avec un homme, ça a duré très longtemps, mais le jour où des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler sur lui, il a quitté Yann, s’est marié et a qualifié ce qu’ils avaient fait de « grave péché » et a conseillé à Yann de « purifier son âme », tu imagines dans quel état il était.

 

Hugo eut soudain pitié de leur patron, il imaginait très bien l’état dans lequel il avait été avec sa rupture. Même si, techniquement, Martin et lui n’avaient jamais été plus que des amis, son refus d’accepter qui il était l’avait toujours fait énormément souffrir. Quand Martin lui avait avoué être amoureux de Yann, et que lui, avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments, ça avait été dur de voir dans les yeux de son ami, que pour lui, il n’y aurait jamais rien de plus qu’une solide amitié. Mais aujourd’hui, il ne voulait plus que le bonheur de Martin, même si ce n’était pas avec lui. Peut-être qu’un certain brun et sa bonne humeur contagieuse y était pour quelque chose, bien qu’Hugo ne s’en rende pas encore compte.

C’était décidé, les trois amis ou plutôt quatre amis, puisque Clément vint les rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée, pour prendre des nouvelles de Sarah, fut aussi mis dans la confidence. Le lendemain, Clément avait trouvé un appartement pour Martin et Sarah, à quelques rues du sien, ça faciliterait les rendez-vous avait-il dit, bien que Vincent soupçonna une toute autre motivation, qui ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Sarah visita l’appartement, il lui plaisait beaucoup, et elle n’était pas contre la proximité de son nouvel appartement et de celui de Clément. Dans la matinée, ils en informèrent Yann et Martin, le plus jeune cru déceler une certaine peine dans les yeux de son patron, mais chassa vite cette pensée pour se concentrer sur les messages qu’il devait décoder. Sarah vint récupérer ses affaires, avec l’aide de Clément, pour les emmener dans le nouvel appartement, avant de quitter Yann et Martin, elle glissa quelques mots à l’oreille du plus jeune.

Quand vint le soir, juste avant le dîner, Martin, qui occupait toujours la chambre de Yann, prépara ses affaires, il était prêt à partir. Il comptait rejoindre Sarah pour manger mais n’avait pas prévenu Yann. Ce dernier fut donc étonné de le voir prêt à partir. Il avait quitté le pyjama qu’il avait porté pendant les trois derniers jours, alité sur ordre de Sarah, il n’avait pas encore enfilé sa chemise, et portait donc simplement sur son torse, un débardeur en coton.

 

_ Tu comptes partir ce soir ? demanda Yann.

_ Oui, on a l’appartement, Sarah est déjà là-bas, et je pense être en mesure de marcher tout seul, répondit Martin en souriant.

_ Mais non, enfin, Camille tu n’es pas encore en état de…

_ Je t’en prie Yann, je suis guéri, ça fait trois jours que je traîne au lit, ma cheville ne me fait presque plus mal, mon bras cicatrise bien et je n’ai plus de fièvre, je peux partir je crois, et puis comme ça, tu n’auras plus à jouer les infirmières le soir.

 

Martin se dirigea vers Yann, il allait récupérer sa chemise posée sur la chaise à côté de la porte d’entrée, quand il passa à côté de lui, Yann lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers lui.

 

_ Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes, pas ce soir.

 

 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, l’inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux de Yann, Martin sourit, _Sarah avait raison, ça a marché._ Martin rapprocha son visage de celui de Yann et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il posa ses mains sur le cou de Yann, l’empêchant de se reculer, mais Yann, s’il avait d’abord était surpris, avait rapidement répondu à son baiser. Ce n’était pas le baiser rageur qu’il avait donné au plus jeune quand ce dernier lui avait avoué ses sentiments, non, c’était un baiser tendre, amoureux. Yann plaça ses mains dans le dos du jeune instituteur pour le serrer plus fort contre lui. Le baiser se fit plus fougueux, encouragé par les petits gémissements qui s’échappaient des lèvres de Martin, il le fit reculer doucement avant de le pousser sur le lit. Il vint se placer au-dessus de lui, soudain l’inquiétude le repris, se montrait-il trop entreprenant ? Martin vint chasser ses inquiétudes en capturant de nouveaux ses lèvres, les mains de Yann commencèrent à caresser le corps encore recouvert de vêtements de son amant, puis il les passa sous son débardeur, Martin se releva légèrement pour qu’il puisse lui enlever. Yann savoura un instant cette vision avant de partir à la découverte de ce corps, ses lèvres embrassant chaque parcelle de peau nue, ses mains glissèrent ensuite vers le pantalon de Martin, vérifiant que ce dernier ne montrait aucune réticence, il se hâta de le débarrasser du reste de ses vêtements. Martin était gêné, que pensait Yann de son corps ? Y voyait-il toutes les imperfections que lui ne pouvait ignorer ? Yann le regardait comme s’il était un véritable trésor. Une de ses mains se posa sur la cheville de Martin, puis remonta lentement le long de son corps, de sa jambe, de sa cuisse, de sa hanche, de son ventre, de son torse, de son cou avant de finir sur sa joue qu’il caressa tendrement.

 

_ Tu es magnifique.

 

Trois petits mots et toutes les appréhensions de Martin s’étaient évaporées. Il prit le visage de son patron entre ses mains pour l’attirer à lui dans un baiser langoureux. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait, mais ses mains se posèrent sur la poitrine de Yann, et il commença à déboutonner sa chemise avant de la lui retirer, puis Yann retira de lui-même son débardeur. Il colla son torse à celui de Martin et les deux hommes savourèrent la sensation de leurs peaux nues l’une contre l’autre et les baisers reprirent. Très vite, Yann se retrouva totalement nu contre Martin. Les yeux des deux amants étaient noirs de désir, la main de Yann avait commencé un mouvement de va et vient sur le membre de Martin, qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière, tentant de retenir les gémissements qui s’échappaient de sa bouche. Son patron avait niché sa tête au creux de son cou et commençait à embrasser et mordiller doucement sa peau. Martin s’agrippait aux épaules de Yann, il ne voulait pas que leurs deux corps s’éloignent, il lui caressait le dos ce qui provoquait des frissons dans le corps de son patron. Puis doucement, Yann fit glisser ses doigts et commença à préparer Martin, ce dernier retint sa respiration avant que ses gémissements ne reprennent de plus belle. Son bassin répondait inconsciemment aux mouvements de Yann, qui après l’avoir embrassé de nouveau finit par s’unir à lui. Martin resserra ses bras autour des hanches de Yann, cherchant le plus de contact possible entre leurs deux corps nus. Yann avait une main dans la chevelure brune de Martin, tirant légèrement sa tête en arrière pour l’embrasser encore et encore. Martin passa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Yann, il ne voulait pas interrompre leurs baisers, jamais. Cet instant était trop parfait pour s’arrêter un jour. Plus rien n’existait autour d’eux, plus rien ne comptait à part l’homme qu’ils tenaient entre leurs bras. La main libre de Yann vint se glisser entre eux pour s’emparer de Martin et imprimer le même mouvement que leur bassin jusqu’à les amener au bonheur ultime. Yann s’écroula sur Martin, sa tête calée contre son cou, savourant l’odeur de son jeune amant, Martin reprenait doucement ses esprits, ses mains n’avaient pas bougé, toujours placé sur la nuque et le dos de Yann, il en fit glisser une le long de la colonne vertébral du plus vieux, qui soupira de plaisir. Il releva la tête pour venir réclamer ses lèvres, la tendresse de leur baiser contrastait avec la fougue dont ils venaient de faire preuve. Il se dégagea légèrement pour reposer sur son flanc, Martin se tourna vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

 

_ Ne pars pas Camille.

_ J’en ai jamais eu l’intention Yann.

 

Il sourit contre sa peau, et tous deux s’endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre, savourant chaque instant comme si c’était le dernier. Yann se mit à penser, _si je meurs aujourd’hui, je mourrais heureux._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, oui on s'éloigne un peu de la guerre mais un peu de douceur de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal =)  
> A bientôt pour la suite ;-)


	9. Confessions et Arrestations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann et Martin profitent de leur nouvelle relation mais la guerre se rappelle vite à eux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oeuvre du jour ;-)  
> Premier Combat, par Jean Moulin.  
> Livre publié à titre posthume par sa soeur Laure, ce livre contient le témoignage de Jean Moulin lorsqu'il était préfet d'Eure-et-Loire et donc comment il organisé la prise en charge des population avant et après l'arrivée des Allemands à Chartres, et son premier acte de résistance. Le livre est très court et facile à lire, il est d'autant plus intéressant que ce n'est pas un sujet qu'on aborde souvent en cours et dans les livres d'Histoire.

Yann était sur le dos, Martin avait la tête posé sur son torse, tout contre son cœur. Yann l’observait dormir en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Il se dit que jamais il n’avait eu plus belle vision. C’était encore le milieu de la nuit, mais Yann n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de se réveiller pour profiter de la présence de Martin tout contre lui, alors il restait éveillé, le jeune homme blotti contre lui. Il senti Martin bouger légèrement comme s’il allait se réveiller, ne voulant pas que leur étreinte finisse, il le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer tout contre lui, Martin se laissa faire, calant un peu plus sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Mais il ne put s’en empêcher, il releva légèrement la tête pour voler un baiser à Yann qui ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Puis il reposa sa tête contre son cœur, savourant les battements qu’il entendait. Quelle douce mélodie, il ne voulait plus s’en passer. Toutes ces années passées à rejeter ce qu’il était, à se détester pour n’être pas capable de changer, à avoir peur de ce que l’on pourrait penser de lui, il ne voulait plus vivre ça. Il n’y avait aucune raison qu’il repasse par là. Il avait Yann désormais, et rien d’autre ne comptait. Il se sentait idiot d’avoir agi ainsi pendant des années, mais en même temps, qui ne l’aurait pas fait ? La société n’avait pas pour habitude d’accepter ce genre de comportement jugé contre nature. La société n’acceptait pas, ne concevait pas que deux hommes puissent s’aimer comme un homme peut aimer une femme. Quand il pensait à ça, Martin maudissait l’éducation religieuse que l’on donnait aux enfants. De quel droit les gens se permettent de décider de qui l’on doit tomber amoureux ? Personne n’a le droit de décider, et certainement pas les Hommes. Martin avait pris sa décision, à la fin de la guerre, si Yann voulait encore de lui, il assumerait pleinement son couple avec lui, il le présenterait à ses parents et à sa sœur, et si ces derniers ne l’acceptent pas, tant pis. Tant que Yann reste à ses côtés, le reste lui est bien égal, et il savait qu’il pourrait toujours compter sur leurs amis, en particulier Sarah. _Il faudra que je pense à la remercier. J’espère qu’elle retrouvera le bonheur un jour, elle le mérite plus que tout._ Martin se sentait tellement heureux, il prit la main de Yann dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts.

 

_ Tu devrais te rendormir Camille, tu as le temps, le soleil n’est pas prêt de se lever, chuchota Yann en déposant un baiser sur son front.

_ Je sais, mais je veux profiter de ce moment, lui répondit Martin.

 

Yann sourit à cette réflexion, et resserra un peu plus son étreinte, lui aussi voulait profiter de ce moment, il n’avait pas été si heureux depuis longtemps.

 

_ Camille ?

_ Mmh ?

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Est-ce que… enfin tu… c’était ta première fois avec un homme ?

 

Martin se raidit, pris d’angoisse, puis se calma rapidement, les caresses de l’autre homme aidant, il soupira doucement.

 

_ C’était ma première fois tout court, Yann.

 

Yann se redressa surpris, il savait que Martin était jeune même s’il ne connaissait pas son âge, mais il devait bien avoir 25 ans, cela le surprenait qu’il ne l’ait jamais fait. Martin se redressa à son tour, plongeant son regard dans celui de son patron, l’angoisse était revenue, que pensait Yann de lui ? Le plus vieux vit l’inquiétude dans les yeux de son jeune amant et prit alors son visage entre ses mains pour venir l’embrasser, puis il le poussa légèrement pour qu’ils reposent sur leur flanc, face à face, gardant une main sur le visage de Martin, qu’il caressait tendrement. Martin se senti rassuré et prit sa main avant de l’amener à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, Yann lui rendit la pareil avant de coller leurs mains contre son cœur.

 

_ Excuse-moi alors, souffla Yann.

_ T’excuser de quoi ? Martin ne comprenait pas.

_ Si j’avais su, je ne serai pas allé aussi vite, je suis désolé, j’aurai dû nous laisser du temps. Yann baissa la tête.

_ Du temps on en a assez pris je crois, sourit Martin, et si je n’avais pas voulu, je ne t’aurai pas laissé faire.

_ Comment ça se fait que tu n’es jamais…

_ Je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un à qui j’ai fait suffisamment confiance pour ça, je suppose que j’attendais juste…la bonne personne.

 

Une vague de tendresse envahi soudain Yann, il était tellement attendri par le jeune instituteur qui s’ouvrait à lui sans retenue, il approcha son visage pour l’embrasser à nouveau, plus longuement. La langue de Martin vint caresser la sienne avant de faire basculer son patron à nouveau sur le dos et de se placer au-dessus de lui, sa jambe droite entre les siennes. Le baiser prit fin, et Yann gardait toujours ses mains autour du visage de Martin, il était tellement beau, ce regard, son regard, il aurait pu passer des heures à le contempler sans jamais détourner les yeux une seule seconde.

 

_ Et comment tu te sens ? lui demanda Yann.

_ Merveilleusement bien, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, répondit-il en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ J’espère que ton absence ne va pas trop inquiéter Sarah, je…

 

Yann s’interrompit car Martin avait éclaté de rire.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de si drôle ? demanda Yann qui ne comprenait rien.

_ Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ?

_ Non, alors explique-moi.

_ Notre chère amie Sarah doit être en ce moment même en train de célébrer sa victoire.

_ Sa victoire ?

_ C’est elle qui m’a dit de me dépêcher de faire mes affaires, en te disant que je la rejoignais ce soir, elle pensait que c’était le seul moyen de te faire réagir, et elle m’a aussi encouragé à me lancer, il faudra que je pense à la remercier d’ailleurs.

_ De quoi elle se mêle ! S’exaspéra Yann.

_ Tu vas t’en plaindre ? Sans elle on ne serait sûrement pas là à avoir cette conversation.

 

Yann râla pour la forme avant d’embrasser à nouveau Martin qui lui rendit son baiser avec avidité. Leurs baisers se firent plus pressés, leurs caresses aussi et ils se laissèrent emporter par leur désir une fois de plus.

Le lendemain, quand Sarah arriva à l’appartement de Yann, elle eut un sourire satisfait qu’elle n’essaya même pas de dissimuler, Yann la prit contre lui en prenant soin de ne pas écraser son ventre arrondi et lui embrassa le front en la remerciant. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui disant d’être heureux maintenant, de ne pas avoir peur, il lui sourit faiblement, puis elle alla vers Martin qui la prit dans ses bras avant de lui aussi la remercier. Martin finit tout de même par déménager mais continua à passer ses soirées avec Yann autour du piano, il restait dormir au moins une fois par semaine pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons des voisins. Un soir, alors qu’ils étaient blottis l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé, Martin dit à Yann :

 

_ Je voudrais que tu connaisses mon prénom Yann, je m’…

_ Non Camille, le coupa-t-il en plaçant ses doigts sur sa bouche, je ne veux pas savoir, pas pour l’instant. Tu me le diras quand la guerre sera finie, quand on aura libéré le pays et qu’il n’y aura plus de risque. Je ne veux pas risquer de te mettre en danger, encore plus aujourd’hui, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s’il t’arrivait malheur par ma faute.

_ Mais moi je connais ton nom, ton adresse, ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Mieux vaut moi que toi.

 

Martin avait tenté de protester, mais s’était finalement rangé du côté de Yann, il lui dirait son nom après la guerre, et il espérait que ce jour viendrait vite.

 

Le même jour, une autre discussion avait lieu dans un autre appartement. Hugo et Vincent étaient l’un contre l’autre dans le lit du premier. Vincent avait la tête posé sur le torse de son amant pendant que celui-ci fumait. Leurs histoires duraient depuis plusieurs semaines, Hugo avait remarqué les regards de Vincent sur lui, il avait compris que le beau brun était attiré par lui, alors un soir, il l’avait laissé faire, et les deux hommes avaient succombé. Hugo avait bien prévenu Vincent qu’il ne voulait rien de sentimental, alors il se contentait de ce qu’il lui donnait. Mais il voulait plus, bien plus. Le jeune blond avait fait chavirer son cœur, il était enfin amoureux de quelqu’un. S’il avait toujours su qu’il aimait les hommes, jamais il n’était tombé amoureux, il ne faisait que rêver à ce jour, puis Hugo était arrivé. Les relations avaient été compliquées au début, Hugo ayant du mal à se débarrasser de ses préjugés antisémites, mais ils avaient finis par s’entendre et Vincent était tombé amoureux. De son côté Hugo avait tout simplement voulu oublier Martin dans les bras d’un autre, et c’est dans ceux de Vincent qu’il s’était réfugié, mais depuis quelque temps, il sentait bien que cette relation sans sentiment ne lui convenait plus comme au début, car il fallait se rendre à l’évidence, le cousin de Sarah était devenu indispensable à sa vie. Il n’os  ait pas encore mettre de mots dessus, mais ses sentiments étaient bien plus que de la simple amitié.

 

_ Pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais parlé de Camille ? demanda soudain Vincent.

_ Parce qu’il n’y a rien à dire, répondit Hugo après une bouffée de cigarette.

_ Tu étais amoureux de lui, tu appelles ça rien ?

_ Ce n’est pas important.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Tu veux que je te dise quoi Vincent ? Oui j’étais amoureux de Camille, oui ça m’a brisé le cœur quand il a rencontré Yann, oui je suis venu vers toi pour l’oublier ! C’est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

 

Vincent se redressa, blessé, il l’avait cherché, mais il aurait préféré ne pas entendre ces mots, il allait se lever quand Hugo lui agrippa le bras.

 

_ Non, ne pars pas, je suis désolé, j’aurai pas dû m’emporter comme ça.

_ Tu l’aimes toujours ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas…enfin je ne l’aime plus comme avant, même si je sais que notre amitié sera toujours forte, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans l’avoir dans ma vie, mais je crois que ça ne me dérange plus que ce ne soit pas avec moi qu’il fasse sa vie.

_ C’était ton premier amour ?

_ Oui, c’est peut-être pour ça que c’est trop fort, ou en tout cas que ça en a l’air. La première fois qu’on ressent ça, on ne sait pas trop quoi penser, c’est tellement nouveau et puissant qu’on a l’impression que ça durera toute notre vie, mais finalement non. Je suppose que ça a été pareil pour toi.

_ Ah…euh… oui bien sûr, exactement pareil, menti Vincent.

_ Tu…tu veux qu’on arrête ? demanda Hugo la peur au ventre.

_ Non, répondit Vincent en venant capturer ses lèvres, je voudrais juste que tu me parles, qu’on essaie autre chose, plus ? Si tu es d’accord…

 

Hugo ne répondit pas mais vint l’embrasser à nouveau avant de le tirer de nouveau contre lui sur le lit et de se caler sur son torse, se laissant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée en savourant sa peau contre la sienne.

 

Lyon, 21 juin 1943 :

 

La situation avait bien changé pour la Résistance en quelques mois, des bonnes nouvelles d’abord, Rex, qui se faisait désormais appelé Max, avait été chargé par le général de Gaulle d’unir la Résistance dans les deux zones, et était donc parti à Paris avec son secrétariat. Yann et tous les autres étaient restés à Lyon et avait maintenant l’entière responsabilité des parachutages en zone libre, Paul Schmidt et son équipe ayant suivi Max en zone nord. De plus, la première réunion du conseil national de la Résistance avait eu lieu, l’après-guerre se préparait et avec lui, l’espoir. Le 9 juin, le général Delestraint, commandant en chef de l’armée secrète avait été arrêté à Paris. Max avait demandé une réunion urgente de l’état-major pour organiser la suite des évènements et trouver un remplaçant à Delestraint, une opération de libération étant malheureusement trop risquée. La réunion devait avoir lieu aujourd’hui, et Yann attendait patiemment les ordres. Les récentes arrestations l’avait plongé dans un profond état d’anxiété permanente, il s’inquiétait encore plus pour son réseau qu’avant, Martin tentait de le rassurer tous les soirs, et leurs moments passés autour du piano l’aidaient beaucoup. Le corps du jeune homme contre le sien aussi. Alors chaque jour il attendait ces moments, anxieux, toujours la boule au ventre dès que le jeune instituteur avait un peu de retard. Ce soir-là, Martin était même en avance, il s’était dépêché pour ne pas laisser son compagnon trop longtemps seul. Il connaissait son état actuel, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il n’aimait pas le savoir ainsi et essayait au maximum d’être avec lui dès qu’il le pouvait. Quand Martin franchi le seuil de l’appartement, Yann se jeta sur lui et le serra fort contre lui.

 

_ Tout va bien Yann, je suis là, calme-toi s’il te plait, supplia Martin inquiet.

_ Excuse-moi, je dois être insupportable en ce moment.

_ Ce n’est pas ça, mais par contre tu m’empêche un peu de respirer là !

_ Oh pardon !

 

Martin lui sourit avant de retourner dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, ce qui fit frissonner son patron. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se voulant rassurant, puis il prit Yann par la main avant de l’emmener dans le salon. Là, il le fit s’installer dans le fauteuil à côté du piano pendant qu’il s’installait face à l’instrument pour jouer une fois de plus leur morceau. Ils furent interrompu par la sonnette, ça devait être Hugo, effectivement c’était lui, il était avec Sarah, les deux étaient pâles.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Yann.

_ On les a arrêtés, tous, répondit Sarah.

_ Comment ça tous ? De qui tu parles ?

_ L’état-major Yann, la gestapo a été informé de la réunion, ils les ont tous arrêté, Max, Aubrac, Lassagne, Aubry. Tous !

 

Yann s’effondra sur le canapé. Max ? Arrêté ? Non ! Comment allaient-ils faire ? Si la gestapo arrivait à le faire parle, s’en était fini de la Résistance !

 

_ Les groupes francs se réunissent demain pour discuter de la marche à suivre, ils vont sans doute tenter de les libérer, Sarah doit s’y rendre et Vincent aussi, les informa Hugo. J’ai dit à Clément et Vincent de nous rejoindre ce soir.

_ Tu as bien fait, on va avoir pas mal de choses à mettre en place, le remercia Yann.

 

Ils attendirent tous les quatre patiemment que leurs deux amis les rejoignent. Il était presque impossible de décrire l’état dans lequel il se trouvait. Le chef de la Résistance était aux mains de la gestapo, ils allaient devoir agir vite avant qu’ils ne découvrent son identité, après il serait trop tard. Hugo s’inquiétait pour Vincent, il n’avait qu’une hâte, pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau et lui dire à quel point il l’aimait, car oui, enfin il avait fini par mettre un mot sur ses sentiments, amour. Il se jura à cet instant, qu’il lui dirait ce soir. La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter tant qu’on le peut, les arrestations d’aujourd’hui ne faisaient que trop le rappeler à tous. Clément arriva aux environs de 20h30, il avait l’air encore plus pâle qu’Hugo et Sarah quand ils étaient arrivés. Il regarda Hugo, puis Sarah, les yeux emplis de larmes. Sarah ne voulait pas l’entendre, elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait compris, mais elle ne pouvait pas l’entendre.

 

_ Clément qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hugo.

_ C’est Vincent… il a été arrêté par la milice.

_ NON ! hurla Hugo. Non, c’est pas possible, tu mens ! Il ne peut pas, non !

 

Martin se précipita vers Hugo qui se débattait, comme s’il essayait de se battre avec les mots que Clément venait de prononcer. Non Vincent n’avait pas pu être arrêté, non ! Pas aujourd’hui, pas avant qu’il n’ait pu lui dire « je t’aime ». Hugo s’effondra dans les bras de Martin, inconsolable. Clément avait toujours le regard posé sur Sarah, elle n’arrivait pas à pleurer, elle ne pouvait plus. Clément s’approcha d’elle, mais elle lui demanda de ne pas s’approcher d’un signe de main, Yann tenta la même chose et obtenu la même réponse. Elle ne voulait pas qu’on la console, elle n’en avait pas la force, la consoler voulait dire qu’elle souffrait, elle ne voulait pas souffrir, elle ne l’acceptait plus. Elle s’assit devant le piano, joua quelques notes, et [chanta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUF-jHyEuNg) dans une langue que les quatre hommes ne connaissaient pas.

 

_Az ir vet, kinder, elter vern,_

_Vet ir aleyn farshteyn,_

_Vifil in di oysyes lign trern_

_Un vifil geveyn._

_Zet zhe, kinderlekh, gedenkt zhe, tayere,_

_Vos ir lernt do._

_Zogt'zhe nokh a mol un take nokh a mol :_

_Komets alef : o !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduction des paroles de la chanson en Yiddish:
> 
> Quand vous serez plus vieux, chers enfants,  
>  Vous comprendrez vous-même  
>  Combien de larmes se trouvent dans ces lettres  
>  Et combien de pleurs 
> 
> Récitez, les enfants, souvenez-vous, mes très chers  
>  De ce que vous apprenez ici,  
>  Répétez encore une fois, encore et encore  
>  Komets-aleph [se prononce] "o" 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre =)
> 
> Petit moment Dement spécial pour Kamenyan mais je sens que tu vas me haïr pour ce qui se passe à la fin...
> 
> Je préviens là, on entre dans la partie très dure et triste de l'Histoire, mais comme je l'ai dit je veux que ce soit très réaliste, et malheureusement, on compte environ 100000 arrêtés dont 30000 tués parmis les résistants français.
> 
> Petite précision historique, le général Delestraint a été arrêté le 9 juin, torturé par la Gestapo il est déporté au camp du Struthof puis à Dachau où il meurt de mauvais traitement le 19 avril 1945. Jean Moulin est démasqué quelques jours après son arrestation et torturé à mort par Klaus Barbie, lorsqu'il est transféré à Paris, il ne peut même plus se tenir debout ou parler, il meurt des suites de ses blessures dans le train qui le menait à Berlin, le 8 juillet 1943, sans avoir parlé. C'est en lisant ça dans mon livre d'Histoire de 3ème que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à la Résistance et au courage dont ont fait preuve tous ces hommes et ces femmes à qui on doit tant aujourd'hui, et à qui on ne dit pas assez merci, alors je voulais le faire ici.


	10. Inavoués et Déportation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les cinq amis essaient de maitriser leurs émotions après l'arrestation de Vincent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La liste de Schindler, de Steven Spielberg, avec Liam Neeson, Ben Kingsley et Ralph Fiennes.  
> Film très connu et à juste titre, il me fait pleurer à chaque fois. Il raconte l'histoire d'Oskar Schindler, industriel, membre du parti nazi qui sauva près de 1200 juifs des camps de la mort.  
> Schindler demeure le seul membre du parti nazi à avoir été reconnu comme Juste parmi les nations, et est à ce titre, enterré au cimetière chrétien du mont Sion de Jérusalem.
> 
> MUR signifie : mouvements unis de Résistance, nom donné aux trois mouvements de la zone sud après leur unification.
> 
> Ce chapitre traite de la déportation comme son titre l'indique, alors pour les plus sensible je tiens à avertir que le sujet sera traité à plusieurs reprises dans cette fiction.

Sarah continua à chanter sans s’arrêter la même chanson, quand elle avait fini, elle la reprenait depuis le début. Ce n’était peut-être pas son intention, mais ça calma Hugo, qui reprit lentement une respiration régulière et parvint à faire stopper ses sanglots. Martin le tenait toujours dans ses bras, impuissant. Les arrestations, ils connaissaient, tous, plusieurs amis avaient déjà été arrêtés, même certains de leurs camarades de l’Angleterre comme François Briant. Mais jamais un membre de leur réseau n’avait été arrêté, jamais. De plus Vincent était le cousin de Sarah, et apparemment, comme le découvraient les autres, le compagnon d’Hugo. Sarah n’en était pas surprise, elle connaissait son cousin par cœur, elle avait vu son attirance dans ses regards, elle avait compris leur relation le soir où elle avait dîné avec eux et qu’ils avaient discuté de Yann et Martin, mais elle n’avait jamais rien dit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, après avoir chanté plus de dix fois la chanson, la main de Clément sur son épaule la fit arrêter. Elle resta figée, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Pleurer ? A quoi bon ? Ça ne le fera pas revenir. Hurler son désespoir et attirer l’attention des voisins ? Non. Clément vint s’assoir à côté d’elle, et elle sut quoi faire, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et le laissa l’entourer de ses bras. Elle ne pleura pas, elle resta juste ainsi, blotti contre lui, là, elle avait l’impression d’être en sécurité.

 

_ Vous restez tous ici ce soir, ordonna Yann, demain il faudra tous nous trouver un autre logement, déplacé les provisions, les radios, tout le matériel, c’est clair ?

_ Yann, laisse-nous un peu de temps, on peut…

_ Non Camille ! Je suis affecté aussi, je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais les mouvements ne feront rien, la libération de Max sera prioritaire sur tout le reste, ils ne prendront pas de risque, et surtout pas pour un juif, malheureusement. On doit être capable de réagir à ce genre de choses, on s’est tous juré de tenir deux jours en cas d’arrestation, donc nous avons deux jours pour tout organiser. Clément, tu sais pour quelles raisons la milice l’a arrêté ?

_ Parce qu’il était juif, apparemment quelqu’un qui le connaissait l’a dénoncé.

_ Comment tu l’as su ? demanda Sarah.

_ Un des voisins est agent de liaison, c’est lui qui m’a prévenu alors que j’allais retrouver Vincent. L’appartement a été fouillé, il a aussi dit que Vincent avait eu le temps de bruler les papiers compromettants.

_ Allez tous vous reposer, Audebert, Camille, Clément vous prenez la chambre du fond, Sarah tu…

_ Non ! Audebert, Clément et moi on prend la chambre du fond, Camille va avec toi.

 

Le ton de Sarah était dur, Yann ne chercha pas à discuter. Martin aida Hugo à se relever et il le mena jusqu’à la chambre où il s’effondra sur le lit, il n’avait plus de force, on lui avait enlevé Vincent, avant même qu’il ait pu lui dire à quel point il l’aimait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Clément avait porté Sarah jusqu’à la chambre, elle non plus n’avait plus de force, il la déposa délicatement sur le petit lit au fond de la pièce, il lui embrassa le front, elle prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui demander de rester à côté d’elle. Il tourna le regard vers Martin et Hugo, Martin lui fit comprendre qu’il valait mieux laisser Hugo seul, alors il resta au chevet de Sarah. Martin sortit de la pièce après une dernière étreinte réconfortante avec Hugo qui n’eut pas la moindre réaction, Martin en eut le cœur brisé, il n’aimait vraiment pas cette vision de son meilleur ami. Il était comme un corps sans vie, l’ombre de lui-même, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il se demanda dans quel état il serait s’il arrivait la même chose à Yann. La simple pensée de cette éventualité le rempli de terreur et il tenta de la chasser de son esprit, mais il n’y parvint pas. C’est dans la même terreur qui ne voulait plus le quitter qu’il rejoignit Yann dans leur chambre, il sourit à l’idée qu’il appelait maintenant cette pièce _leur_ chambre. Yann avait allumé une cigarette, assis sur le bord du lit, dos à lui, Martin remarqua déjà d’autres mégots dans le cendrier, il en avait déjà fumé beaucoup trop. Martin retira ses chaussures avant de monter sur le lit et de poser ses mains sur les hanches de Yann et sa tête sur son épaule, Yann semblait apaisé par sa présence, de sa main libre, il attrapa une des mains de Martin avant d’entremêler leurs doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, Martin ne sut pas combien de minutes s’écoulèrent avant qu’il ne finisse par le lui dire.

 

_ Je t’aime Yann.

 

L’ainé se figea. C’était la première fois qu’il entendait ces mots de la bouche de Martin. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il l’aimait, jamais. Yann se souvint que lui aussi ne lui avait jamais dit. Pourquoi ? C’est bien la question qu’il se posait à cet instant, pourquoi attendre de dire ces mots quand on les pense et que la mort peut nous frapper à tout instant ? Yann tourna la tête pour venir capturer les lèvres de Martin en un baiser tendre. Sans interrompre leur baiser, il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de faire basculer Martin sur le dos, lui se plaçant au-dessus du jeune homme. Martin lui répéta.

 

_ Je t’aime Yann…je t’aime…

 

Un autre baiser, puis un autre et encore un autre. Des vêtements qui finissent sur le sol, éparpillés dans la pièce. Des lèvres qui explorent la peau de l’autre, deux corps qui se rencontrent et s’unissent, des gémissements étouffés pour ne pas déranger les trois amis qui tentent de dormir à côté, puis petit à petit, le calme, les respirations se font plus régulières. Yann redresse la tête, plonge son regard dans celui de son amant, il est si beau. Il caresse son visage du bout des doigts, il n’a plus le droit d’attendre, de reculer.

 

_ Je t’aime Camille.

 

Martin est soulagé, Yann le lui a dit. Il n’a plus à avoir peur de mourir sans avoir prononcé et entendu ces mots. Même s’il ressent une certaine frustration à ne pas entendre son prénom de la bouche de l’homme qu’il aime. Et si Yann mourrait sans connaitre son vrai nom ?

 

_ Yann, je t’en prie, je veux que tu connaisses mon nom, le supplia Martin.

_ Weill, souffla Yann.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ton nom…c’est Weill.

_ Comment…tu…

_ Clément t’a appelé comme ça quand on s’est revu au mess, sous la véranda, quand tu as joué Tchaïkovski après moi.

 

Martin se rappela de ce moment, le moment où il avait revu le beau capitaine qu’il avait croisé quelques heures plus tôt dans les locaux du BCRA. Il se souvint du trouble qu’il avait ressenti en croisant la première fois le regard de Yann. Son cœur qui s’était emballé quand il s’était retourné après avoir joué un morceau de Tchaïkovski sur le piano sous la véranda. Son rythme cardiaque s’accéléra un peu quand il réalisa que Yann aussi, se souvenait de tous ces détails.

 

_ Tu es devenu rouge quand il t’a demandé de jouer, tu n’as pas osé croiser mon regard quand je t’ai laissé la place au piano alors que moi je ne pouvais pas détacher le mien de toi. Tu étais tellement beau, tellement innocent, je n’arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de toi, puis tu as fini ton morceau, et je me suis rendu compte que je te regardais beaucoup trop, alors je me suis éloigné. Quand Clément vous as amené vers moi avec Audebert, j’ai cru que mon cœur allait s’arrêter, on allait se voir tous les jours, je ne savais pas si j’arriverai à tenir.

_ Si tu savais dans quel état j’étais. J’ai croisé ton regard et tu as tout bouleversé, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer ça, je crois que…je crois que je t’ai aimé dès le premier jour, même si je ne me l’avouais pas.

 

Yann était tellement touché par ce qu’il entendait, alors lui aussi avait ressenti la même chose. Comment est-il possible de ressentir quelque chose d’aussi fort aussi vite ? Yann ne trouva pas la réponse, mais il n’en avait pas besoin. Martin était là, tout contre lui et ils s’aimaient, il n’avait besoin de rien d’autre, il embrassa à nouveau l’homme qu’il aimait avant de caler sa tête sur son torse et de s’endormir paisiblement malgré les mauvaises nouvelles qui les avaient accablés toute la soirée.

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent durs, comme Yann l’avait prévu, c’est la libération de Max qui était une priorité pour les MUR, Ravanel fut chargé d’organiser l’opération. On mit en place des équipes pour repérer les trajets des convois entre Montluc et la Kommandantur, les horaires et tout le reste. Mais les informations manquaient on ne savait pas qui étaient emmenés pour les interrogatoires, à quelle heure. Envoyé un colis était trop risqué, et rien n’était transmis à ceux qui avaient été arrêtés à Caluire. Tout le réseau avait été relogé, Yann avait trouvé un appartement près du parc de la tête d’or, Sarah et Martin étaient logés à quelques rues de chez lui et il avait été décidé qu’Hugo et Clément partageraient leur appartement, Yann et les autres n’avaient pas voulu laisser Hugo seul, pas après l’arrestation de Vincent. Aucuns de leurs anciens appartements ne furent fouillés, si Vincent avait été interrogé, il n’avait pas parlé. Clément et Martin n’en avaient pas parlé, mais ils prenaient de leur temps pour tenter de savoir où était Vincent, et essayer de le libérer par leurs propres moyens. Ils n’en eurent pas le temps, leurs espoirs de revoir leur ami furent réduits à néant quand Sarah leur annonça cinq jours plus tard que Ravanel, avec Lucie Aubrac et son cousin Maurice avaient été témoin d’un convoi, caché dans un train par leurs amis cheminots, des juifs avaient été déportés, parmi eux, Ravanel avait reconnu Vincent, et quatre des participants à la réunion de l’état-major à Caluire. C’était fini, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour Vincent. La meilleure chose à faire désormais pour espérer le revoir vivant, c’était continuer le combat pour gagner la guerre au plus vite.

 

Dans le train vers l’est :

 

Vincent était entassé comme tous les autres dans un wagon de marchandise, il était impossible pour quiconque de s’assoir, ce privilège était réservé aux femmes enceintes et aux vieillards. Vincent avait mal, il pouvait encore sentir les coups de cravaches et de bottes sur sa peau, il était couvert de bleus, son visage portait encore les marque des coups de Barbie. Il ne savait pas combien d’heure il avait passé entre les mains de son tortionnaire, il ne savait pas combien de coups il avait reçu, il s’était évanoui plusieurs fois, quelle chance, pendant ce temps-là, il ne ressentait pas la douleur, jusqu’à ce qu’un énième coup de bottes dans le ventre ne le réveille. Il n’avait rien dit. Rien. A quoi bon parler ? Il allait mourir de toute façon, les Allemands ne gardent pas de juifs en vie, pourquoi parler ? Pour ne pas trop souffrir avant de mourir ? Non, la souffrance serait plus grande de savoir qu’il allait mourir en ayant sans doute causé l’arrestation et la mort de ceux qu’il aimait. Son réseau était devenu sa deuxième famille, même si effectivement, un membre de sa famille en faisait partie, en la personne de Sarah. Les autres membres étaient aussi devenus ses frères, et l’un deux était devenu son compagnon. C’est grâce à lui que Vincent tenait à présent. Le voyage était long, inconfortable, épuisant. On ne leur donnait rien à manger, ou à boire alors que la chaleur était écrasante, ceux qui avaient apporté de la nourriture dans leurs valises la partageaient parfois avec les enfants présents dans le wagon, d’autres la gardaient pour eux. Le train s’arrêtait parfois en gare plusieurs heures sans qu’ils puissent en sortir. Les plus chanceux pouvaient respirer l’air du dehors à travers les fils barbelés qu’on avait placé sur les fenêtres, les autres étouffaient à l’arrière, collés les uns aux autres.

Au bout de deux jours de voyages, plusieurs passagers étaient déjà morts dans le wagon de Vincent. Il regardait ses visages sans vie et se prit à se demander s’ils n’étaient pas les plus chanceux du voyage. Il devait tenir, survivre, c’est le souvenir d’Hugo qui l’aidait encore et toujours, il revoyait leur dernier réveil :

 

_Hugo était blotti contre Vincent, qui s’amusait à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, cherchant à le décoiffer le plus possible, il savait à quel point le blond aimait prendre soin de son apparence et prenait un malin plaisir à gâcher son travail, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Hugo protestait parfois, mais au fond il adorait ça, cette complicité avec Vincent, cette facilité qu’ils avaient de se comprendre sans même prononcer le moindre mot. Il grogna légèrement en sentant les mains de Vincent dans ses cheveux à son réveil, ce qui fit rire Vincent._

__ Arrête ça, je vais me faire repérer dans la rue si je suis tout décoiffé._

__ C’est vrai que ça te donne un côté rebelle, j’adore ça moi !_

_Hugo sourit et vint embrasser Vincent._

__ Il est quelle heure ? demanda Hugo._

__ A peine 6h30, répondit Vincent._

__ Alors on a encore un peu de temps devant nous avant de commencer notre journée._

_Sur ces mots il réclama les lèvres de Vincent une nouvelle fois avec plus de passion, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour répondre avidement aux assauts de son partenaire, il prit son visage entre ses mains avant de le faire basculer sous lui._

__ J’ai pas dit que je voulais me retrouver dans cette position, se plaignit Hugo._

__ Je m’en fiche, ce matin c’est moi qui décide et toi tu obéis lieutenant !_

__ Insubordination soldat, vous le paierez cher !_

__ J’ai hâte, mais ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir._

_Vincent parti à l’assaut du corps sous le sien, savourant les gémissements qui s’échappaient des lèvres de son amant, les mouvements incontrôlés de son bassin sous les attaques de ses lèvres, puis le plaisir qui marqua ses traits quand il consenti à unir leurs corps. Après leurs ébats, ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuner jouant du pied sous la table, se regardant avec tendresse entre deux gorgées de café, se prenant la main par intermittence, puis ils s’étaient habillés et étaient partis travailler après un dernier baiser._

Vincent aurait voulu lui dire « je t’aime » ce matin-là, mais s’était retenu, préférant attendre le soir qui lui semblait un moment plus approprié. Comme il avait été naïf, on n’attend pas, pas en temps de guerre où tout peut basculer d’une seconde à l’autre.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le train avait quitté Lyon. Les passagers s’étaient habitués aux cadavres qui les accompagnaient désormais, Vincent avait le cœur brisé quand il posait les yeux sur une jeune femme portant encore son bébé mort dans les bras, refusant qu’on le lui prenne. C’est dans cette atmosphère que le train arriva à destination. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, l’endroit était froid, les portes du train n’étaient pas encore ouvertes, mais le peu qu’elles laissaient entrevoir donnaient des sueurs froides à Vincent. Il comprit alors que c’est maintenant qu’il fallait être fort, surtout ne pas flancher, survivre, c’est tout ce qu’il devait faire, survivre, pour Hugo. Il fallait qu’il le revoie, il devait survivre pour avoir une chance de lui dire « je t’aime ». Les portes du train s’ouvrir, des hommes vêtus de pyjamas rayés déposèrent des planches de bois, ils allaient vite, comme si la moindre faiblesse allait causer leur mort, derrière eux, à côté d’eux, tout autour d’eux en fait, des gardes SS avec des chiens, et pas seulement des hommes, Vincent aperçut plusieurs femmes, jupes, bottes de cuir, cape et cravache à la main, elle lui rappelait son bourreau. « Kommt runter ! » ; « Schneller ! », c’étaient les seuls mots qui sortaient de la bouche des gardes SS hommes et femmes. Vincent regardaient leurs yeux, ils semblaient ailleurs, comme dénués de toutes émotions, non, pas dénués de toutes émotions, mais l’empathie semblait bel et bien absente. Il ne voyait que la haine et un certain plaisir dans leurs yeux. On ordonna à tous les passagers de se mettre en ligne, en silence, un silence de mort. Un officier arriva, grand, brun, très propre sur lui, mais un regard froid, extrêmement froid. On sépara les enfants de leurs parents, les cris fusèrent, les larmes coulèrent, un SS tira plusieurs balles en l’air pour faire taire tout le monde et les familles furent séparées. Une fois bien séparés en trois groupes distincts, les hommes, les femmes puis les enfants, l’officier s’avança et en passant devant chacun des passagers il désignait du bout de la cravache qu’il tenait dans la main une direction, il n’y en avait que deux, l’une plus proche que l’autre. Vincent fut dirigé vers la plus éloigné, en se retournant furtivement, il eut le temps de remarquer un geste de l’officier, ce dernier avait pris une craie dans sa main et avait tracé une ligne sur un des bâtiments, il fit passer les enfants devant la ligne, ceux qui ne la dépassaient pas étaient dirigés dans la direction la plus proche, les autres étaient parqués plus loin, sûrement destinés à aller ailleurs, parmi eux, Vincent pu remarquer que l’officier avait gardé tous les jumeaux, garçons ou filles. Un autre « Schneller ! » força Vincent à se détourner de ce spectacle glauque. Après avoir franchi plusieurs barrières de fil barbelé, on l’amena avec d’autres passagers dans une grande pièce, là on leur dit de se déshabiller, on leur coupa les cheveux et on leur tatoua un numéro sur le bras, 214782, c’est le numéro que Vincent pouvait maintenant observer sur son bras. On les guida ensuite jusqu’à une salle de douche. Vincent crut sa dernière heure venue, il connaissait la vérité, les alliés étaient au courant depuis longtemps mais ne faisaient rien, trop dangereux parait-il. _C’était donc ça, une chambre à gaz._ Vincent ferma les yeux. C’est de l’eau qui sorti des pommeaux de douche, Vincent en ressenti un soulagement qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti avant. Une fois la douche fini, on leur fourni des vêtements. Un pyjama rayé, le même que celui que portaient les hommes qui avaient placés les planches devant les portes du train. Une fois à l’extérieur, Vincent jeta un dernier regard vers l’arrivée du train et la deuxième destination possible, celle qui aurait pu être la sienne, il vit la grande cheminée, et toute la fumée qui s’en échappait, il revit les visages, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants qui avaient pris cette direction, et les voilà qui s’envolent dans le ciel. Son regard se baissa vers l’entrée du camp, et cette inscription « Arbeit macht frei », _vraiment ?_ pensa Vincent, _il devrait inscrire_ _Arbeit_ _oder Tod._ Vincent regretta presque de ne pas avoir pris la direction de la cheminée, au moins là, il aurait su à quoi s’attendre.

Il fut emmené avec deux autres hommes vers son nouveau lieu de vie, il était affecté au Kanada. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais cette affectation allait peut-être lui sauver la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre, la déportation et les camps d'extermination sont loin d'être un sujet facile mais je ne peux pas écrire cette fiction sans en parler et donc ils apparaitront à nouveau.  
> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite.
> 
> PS: les résistants cités dans ce chapitre Ravanel, Lucie et Maurice sont de vrais résistants, il s'agit de Serge Ravanel, Lucie Aubrac et le cousin de Raymond Aubrac, Maurice. Ravanel a vraiment été chargé de la libération de Jean Moulin mais n'y parviendra pas faute d'informations suffisantes et du rapide transfert de Jean Moulin à Paris. Lucie Aubrac, après de nombreux efforts, parviendra à libérer son mari, et ils rejoindront Londres avec leur fils, cette histoire a été adapté au cinéma dans le film Lucie Aubrac, que j'ai cité dans un chapitre précédent.


	11. Aveux et Naissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le réseau décide de protéger Sarah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malgré-elles, téléfilm de Denis Malleval, qui traite comme son titre l'indique des Malgré-elles, femmes alsaciennes incorporées de force dans l'effort de guerre allemand.

Lyon, 8 juillet 1943 :

 

Les cinq amis avaient dû se résigner, Vincent avait été déporté, ils ne le reverraient sûrement pas. Ils savaient très bien ce qu’il y avait à l’est, là où on emmenait les juifs, ce n’était pas un territoire juif, c’étaient des camps, des camps de concentration ou d’extermination. Certains partisans polonais s’étaient échappés de certains d’entre eux, dont un, en Pologne, à Auschwitz, ils parlaient de chambre à gaz dans lesquels on tuait les internés avec du gaz toxique qui sortait des douches. Ils préféraient ne pas y penser, quand ces images se présentaient dans les rêves d’Hugo, il se réveillait en sursaut, en pensant qu’il préférait savoir Vincent mort d’une balle dans la tête, plutôt que prisonniers dans je ne sais quel camp, à subir les pires horreurs du monde s’il n’était pas déjà mort de cette manière. Sarah tentait de prendre sur elle, mais elle n’y arrivait plus. Sa fin de grossesse était particulièrement difficile, elle était épuisée, elle n’était plus capable de courir la ville pour récupérer le courrier ou communiquer avec les membres des mouvements. Elle devait se cantonner à son rôle de dactylo, Clément passait régulièrement lui apporter les rapports, il vérifiait que tout allait bien et se sentait toujours coupable quand il devait la laisser seule. Comme Martin passait ses soirées avec Yann, Clément et Hugo venaient passer leurs soirées avec Sarah, ainsi aucuns d’eux n’étaient seuls, et ils se soutenaient. Ils avaient réussi à recruter un opérateur radio, ce qui permit à Hugo et Martin de se concentrer sur leurs autres tâches. Ils n’avaient pas de contact avec cet opérateur, ils communiquaient avec lui uniquement par courrier, c’était plus sûr. Et en fait, aucuns d’eux n’avaient envie d’avoir un autre membre dans leur réseau, leur petit groupe était trop soudé, trop attaché pour accepter qu’une nouvelle pièce face partie du puzzle bien qu’il manquait bel et bien une pièce désormais.

Ce jour-là, Yann était extrêmement inquiet pour Sarah, il avait croisé une personne qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir, cette personne connaissait Sarah et était un officier de la milice. Sarah était en danger et Yann ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il avait promis à son père de la garder en sécurité, elle ne l’était plus désormais, encore moins qu’avant, et Yann s’en voulu de ne pas l’avoir protégé plus tôt. Il avait demandé à Clément de venir tôt ce matin. Yann était déjà levé alors que le couvre-feu venait tout juste de se terminer, Martin dormait encore dans leur chambre. Yann consultait nerveusement les derniers courriers qu’il avait reçus en buvant sa tasse de café et en fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Martin émergea doucement et fut pris d’effroi en sentant la place vide à ses côtés, jamais Yann ne le laissait seul au lit, il avait toujours un bras autour de lui et son torse contre son dos, là, personne. Il se leva rapidement, inquiet, il fut soulagé en arrivant dans le salon quand il vit Yann déjà au travail. Il senti l’odeur de cigarette, son regard se posa sur le cendrier, il avait déjà fumé beaucoup trop, Martin se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le tracassait autant, qu’avait-il lu dans les messages du jour ? Il s’approcha doucement de lui avant de l’entourer de ses bras, Yann sursauta avant de se détendre et de savourer leur étreinte. Il frotta légèrement sa tête contre celle de Martin avant de l’embrasser doucement.

 

_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, lui dit Martin.

_ Sarah…il ne faut pas qu’elle reste ici, c’est trop dangereux, surtout avec le bébé qui arrive.

_ Tu sais très bien ce qu’elle va te répondre.

_ Oui, mais je n’ai pas dit que je lui laisserai le choix.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_ Tu verras bien, ne t’en fais pas, je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

_ Ça je le sais, mais elle ne va pas aimer.

_ J’ai promis à son père que je veillerai sur elle, qu’elle serait en sécurité, j’ai l’intention de tenir ma promesse.

 

Martin resserra son étreinte, il savait à quel point Yann tenait à Sarah. Comme un grand frère, presque comme un père malgré leurs seulement 11 ans d’écart. Il regarda l’heure, 5h30.

 

_ Viens te recoucher Yann, il est beaucoup trop tôt, tu es exténué.

_ Non, je vais bien, ça va aller.

_ Moi ça ne va pas, je veux aller me recoucher et je ne peux pas dormir dans ce lit si tu n’es pas à côté de moi alors tu viens, c’est un ordre capitaine.

 

Yann lui sourit et ne put lui refuser. Martin le guida jusqu’à la chambre avant de se remettre au lit, il vit Yann retirer son haut de pyjama avant de le rejoindre sous les draps et de lui déboutonner son propre haut de pyjama.

 

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Martin joueur.

_ Je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne sinon je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir, répondit Yann sur le même ton.

_ Alors je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose.

 

Yann comprit très bien où il voulait en venir et il se redressa légèrement pour venir embrasser Martin tendrement. Le plus jeune posa une main sur sa joue avant de la glisser jusqu’à sa nuque et de caresser délicatement les quelques mèches grisonnantes qui s’y trouvaient. Un dernier baiser et Yann reposa sa tête tout contre le torse de son amant pour savourer les battements de son cœur, avant de s’endormir doucement. Ils se réveillèrent peu avant 7h, Clément ne devrait pas tarder. Yann se dépêcha de s’habiller pendant que Martin leur préparait un petit déjeuner. A 7h pile, Clément sonna, Yann le fit entrer et les trois hommes s’installèrent dans le salon autour du petit déjeuner qu’avait préparé Martin.

 

_ Tu as vu Sarah avant de venir ? demanda Yann à Clément.

_ Non, comme tu m’avais dit de passer tôt, je pensais passer la voir après.

_ Très bien, c’est mieux, murmura Yann.

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe Yann ?

_ Tu te souviens de l’endroit où nous avons passé la nuit quand tu t’es fait parachuter ?

_ Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

_ Tu saurais y retourner ?

_ Je pense oui, mais tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi ?

_ Tu prendras la voiture, et tu emmèneras Sarah là-bas, bien sûr tu ne lui dit pas où vous allez, tu lui diras que vous devez rencontrer les camarades qui s’occupent du maquis pour discuter des prochains parachutages.

_ Pourquoi tu veux que je l’emmène là-bas ?

_ Pour qu’elle soit en sécurité, surtout pour mettre son enfant au monde, je ne prendrais pas le risque qu’elle se fasse arrêter plus longtemps, le risque est trop grand depuis l’arrestation de Vincent. Si celui qui l’a dénoncé le connaissait, il peut connaitre Sarah et la dénoncer aussi, je ne la laisserai pas subir le même sort que lui.

_ Pourquoi ce n’est pas toi qui l’emmène ?

_ Si c’est moi elle se doutera de quelque chose, si c’est toi elle aura confiance.

 

Clément ne trouva rien à redire, lui aussi voulait protéger Sarah et les arguments de son patron étaient plus que valables, ils auraient dû la protéger avant, même s’il avait l’impression de la trahir en faisant ça. Yann avait déjà préparé une valise dans la voiture avec des affaires propres pour Sarah. Martin ne comprenait pas de quel endroit Yann et Clément avait parlé, alors il s’aventura à poser la question.

 

_ Je peux savoir où vous comptez l’emmener ?

_ Je ne préfère pas que tu saches, elle sera en sécurité c’est tout ce que tu as à savoir, lui répondit Yann, moins on est à le savoir mieux c’est, et Clément sera le seul à s’y rendre pour prendre de ses nouvelles, c’est compris ?

_ Bien sûr, vous mettrez Audebert au courant dans la journée, une fois que je serai parti avec Sarah.

 

Les trois hommes discutèrent du déroulement de la journée, il était évident que Clément en était exclu, sa mission était de mettre Sarah en lieu sûr. Martin et lui quittèrent l’appartement peu après. Clément attendit patiemment que les deux amants ne se soient dit « au revoir, je t’aime », il avait remarqué qu’ils avaient pris cette habitude depuis l’arrestation de Vincent. Martin lui avait expliqué qu’ils s’étaient jurés de ne jamais se quitter fâchés, au cas où l’un deux venaient à se faire arrêter ou à mourir, ils ne vivraient pas toute leur vie avec des regrets. Pour ce qui est de se dire qu’ils s’aimaient et bien c’était simple, mieux vaut se le dire tant qu’on a le temps, tant qu’on le peut, voir Hugo culpabiliser tous les jours de ne pas l’avoir dit à Vincent avant son arrestation avaient convaincus ses amis de se déclarer bien plus rapidement qu’ils ne l’auraient fait en temps normal.

Clément se rendit à l’appartement de Sarah et Martin, Sarah était encore épuisée, son enfant ne lui laissait guère de repos la nuit, et le jour ce n’était pas mieux. Il s’excusa auprès d’elle de lui demander ça, mais il insista sur le fait que Yann avait exigé qu’ils se rendent à cette réunion tous les deux, prétextant que comme elle ne venait pas de Londres, les résistants lui feraient plus confiance. Sarah ne chercha pas à comprendre, et accepta tout de suite de suivre Clément. Ils prirent la voiture tous les deux, le voyage était long, heureusement que l’endroit prévu était sur la même route que celui de la fausse réunion. Sarah réussit à s’endormir un peu sur le trajet, elle ne fut même pas réveillé quand la voiture commença à rouler sur les petites routes de montagnes, au bout de presque deux heures, ils arrivèrent à destination, Clément entra dans l’enceinte du bâtiment, les sœurs présentes fermèrent les portes derrière eux. Clément arrêta la voiture et sorti, Sarah se réveilla à ce moment-là. Elle n’aimait pas ça, elle n’aimait vraiment pas ça, elle sorti en furie.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ? Tu m’avais dit qu’on devait aller à une réunion, je ne vois pas ce qu’on viendrait faire dans un couvent ! hurla Sarah.

_ Calme-toi Sarah, c’est pour ton bien, tenta de la rassurer Clément.

_ Me calmer ?! Pour mon bien ?! Pour qui tu te prends !!!

_ Sarah, tout va bien, lui dit une autre voix.

 

Sarah se retourna, c’était Madeleine, la tante de Yann. Sarah soupira, elle n’avait pas le cœur à hausser le ton face à cette dame qu’elle respectait et aimait beaucoup. Madeleine s’approcha d’elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, elle se recula ensuite un petit peu pour l’observer. Elles ne s’étaient pas revues depuis le décès de la mère de Sarah, en 1932, Sarah avait 19 ans à ce moment-là.

 

_ Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère, paie à son âme.

_ Madeleine, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, mais je ne voulais pas venir ici, je …

_ Yann m’a dit que tu réagirais comme ça, sourit-elle, tu dois être Clément ?

_ Oui ma sœur, enchanté, répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

_ Il ne veut que te protéger ma chérie, tu es enceinte il faut prendre soin de ton bébé, ce ne sera que pour quelques mois, le temps que tu le mettes au monde et qu’il grandisse un peu, ça passera vite tu verras, lui dit Madeleine pour la convaincre.

_ Mais je..., elle soupira, vous avez raison, mais…c’est juste que… je ne veux pas vous abandonner, dit-elle en se tournant vers Clément.

_ On se débrouillera Sarah, ça nous fait mal aussi de te laisser, mais on ne peut pas risquer que tu te fasses arrêter comme Vincent, surtout avec ton accouchement qui approche. Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir, et je passerai te voir régulièrement pour te donner de nouvelles, je te le promets.

 

Sarah finit par se résigner, et Madeleine les guida, Clément et elle, jusqu’à la chambre qu’elle allait désormais occuper. Bien sûr elle participerait au travail de la communauté, elle demanda juste à ne pas être forcé de participer aux cérémonies religieuses ce que Madeleine accepta, elle savait très bien que Sarah était trop attachée à la religion de sa mère, et quand bien même sa mère n’aurait pas été juive, son père était protestant pas catholique, alors elle comprenait parfaitement que la jeune fille veuille respecter sa propre religion. Elle laissa ensuite Clément et Sarah seuls. Elle avait remarqué tout l’amour qui brillait dans les yeux de Clément lorsqu’il regardait Sarah, elle ne put s’empêcher d’être triste pour le mari de Sarah, même si elle ne l’avait jamais rencontré et qu’elle savait qu’il avait dénoncé sa femme à la gestapo. Clément rassura Sarah encore et encore, lui promettant de venir la voir au moins une fois par semaine, il la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s’arrêta soudainement quand les paroles de Martin lui revinrent en tête : « On se dit je t’aime tous les jours parce qu’on ne sait pas encore combien de fois on pourra se le dire, on pourrait se faire arrêter une seconde après s’être séparé, on préfère partir en sachant qu’on s’aime c’est tout, en temps de guerre, on n’a pas le luxe du temps, le temps passe beaucoup trop vite pour qu’on oublie de se dire qu’on s’aime ».

 

_ Sarah, hésita Clément avant de se retourner vers elle, tu…enfin je…

_ Je sais Clément, dit-elle en s’approchant de lui, je sais, elle se rapprocha encore. Prends-moi dans tes bras.

 

Ce que Clément fit, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sarah en prenant soin de ne pas trop la serrer pour éviter d’écraser son ventre. Sarah cala sa tête contre son torse et Clément plaça son menton au-dessus d’elle, inspirant profondément ce parfum dont il allait être privé trop longtemps à son goût. Soudain un léger gémissement de douleur s’échappa des lèvres de Sarah.

 

_ Ça va ? S’inquiéta Clément.

_ Oui, ne t’en fais pas, c’est le bébé, il bouge toujours plus quand tu es près de moi, lui répondit-elle en souriant avant de se caler un peu plus contre lui.

_ Je t’aime Sarah, j’avais envie de te le dire, je ne veux pas regretter de ne pas te l’avoir dit si jamais il m’arrive quelque chose.

_ Il ne t’arrivera rien.

_ Tu n’en sais rien.

 

Sarah releva les yeux vers lui, après une petite hésitation elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 

_ Il ne t’arrivera rien parce que tu sais qu’il faut que tu reviennes me voir.

 

Il lui sourit et l’embrassa à son tour avant de l’étreindre une dernière fois et de reprendre la route de Lyon.

 

Il passait la voir tous les dimanches, il lui donnait des nouvelles de tout le monde. Hugo reprenait peu à peu des forces, il faut croire que la perspective de revoir Vincent une fois la guerre finie le motivait à se battre encore plus. Yann et Martin étaient toujours aussi amoureux, et après le départ de Sarah ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble de manière permanente et Martin avait donc abandonné l’appartement qu’il partageait avec sa fausse épouse. Les tentatives de libération de Max s’était soldé par un échec, il avait été transféré à Paris, il n’y avait donc plus aucune chance de le libérer. Sarah fut peinée de l’apprendre, elle avait rencontré cet homme à plusieurs reprises et elle avait eu énormément d’admiration et de respect pour lui. Le mois d’août venait d’arriver et ce matin-là, Sarah ressenti les premières contractions, son bébé était prêt à venir au monde, elle appela Madeleine qui se hâta de venir avec d’autres sœurs pour aider Sarah à mettre son enfant au monde.

De leur côté à Lyon, Yann et Martin sortaient tout juste d’une réunion, ils étaient encore dans le bâtiment quand Yann demanda à Martin de sortir de l’autre côté, prétextant que ce serait moins suspect, Martin acquiesça, quand ils furent à l’abri des regards dans la cage d’escaliers, il plaqua doucement Yann contre le mur et l’embrassa.

_ A ce soir, je t’aime.

_ Je t’aime, lui avait simplement répondu Yann.

 

Martin était sorti de l’autre côté, Yann sorti par là où ils étaient rentrés, il était là, il l’attendait.

 

_ Bonjour Yann.

_ Bonjour Laurent.

 

Face à lui se trouvait son ancien compagnon, il avait un peu vieilli, ses cheveux étaient maintenant tous blancs. Yann l’examina, il portait toujours son alliance, cette alliance qui lui avait brisé le cœur, Yann ressenti une certaine joie en constatant que ça ne lui faisait plus si mal de la voir au doigt de Laurent. Martin avait guéri son cœur.

 

_ Je suis ravi de te revoir, je ne pensais pas que tu avais déménagé à Lyon, commença Laurent.

_ Mon régiment avait été envoyé pas très loin d’ici après l’armistice, je ne vois donc pas ce qu’il y a d’étrange à ce que je sois là.

_ Ton régiment n’est plus là depuis longtemps.

_ J’ai quitté l’armée.

_ Alors qu’est-ce que tu fais pour vivre maintenant ?

_ Je joue du piano, mais tu t’en souviens je crois.

_ Oui.

 

Yann cru déceler une certaine pointe de regret dans la voix dans son ancien compagnon.

 

_ Comment va ta femme ? Et tes enfants, je suppose que tu en as maintenant ?

_ Elle va bien, et nos deux filles vont bien aussi.

_ Elles ne sont pas avec toi ?

_ Non, elles sont restées à Paris.

_ Oh, dommage, j’aurai beaucoup aimé les rencontrer. Je vais devoir te laisser, bon après-midi Laurent.

_ Tu sais très bien que tu ne vas pas pouvoir t’en aller comme ça.

 

Yann n’eut pas de réaction, bien sûr qu’il savait qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir s’enfuir, il avait vu Laurent par une des fenêtres du bâtiment pendant la réunion, c’est pour ça qu’il avait dit à Martin de sortir de l’autre côté, il savait qu’aucuns hommes n’étaient postés dans l’autre rue.

 

_ C’est vraiment l’homme que tu es devenu alors ?

_ Je suis fidèle à mon pays Yann, toi tu es un traître.

_ Nous n’avons pas la même définition de fidélité alors. Je suppose que c’est toi qui as fait arrêter Vincent, je me trompe ?

_ Non tu ne te trompe pas. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Yann.

_ Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, tu as toujours eu une drôle de façon de le montrer.

 

Yann faisait bien sûr référence à leur rupture, Laurent lui avait dit les mêmes mots avant de mettre fin à leur histoire, avant de lui dire que tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu était contre nature et qu’ils iraient en enfer pour ça s’ils ne se rachetaient pas.

 

_ Yann, je t’en prie, au nom de ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux, de mon amour pour toi…

_ Ton amour ? J’espère que tu plaisantes !

_ Yann, si tu me dis où est Sarah je te promets que rien ne t’arrivera.

_ Je savais que tu l’avais vu, elle n’est plus à Lyon depuis longtemps, tu ne l’aura pas.

_ Yann, si tu ne coopères pas je ne pourrai rien pour toi. Dis-moi où est Sarah ou donne-moi au moins les noms de tes complices, je sais que tu n’opère pas seul.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et tu n’auras pas à me sauver.

 

Sur ces mots Yann prit la capsule de cyanure qu’on lui avait donné à Londres, il était prêt à l’avaler quand Laurent se jeta sur lui et l’en empêcha, quatre autre membre de la milice étaient là également, ils l’attrapèrent et le rouèrent de coups. Après quelques secondes, ils le remirent debout, face à Laurent qui tenait sa capsule de cyanure dans les mains.

 

_ Londres hein ? Tu pensais que je ne le savais pas, tu n’es pas le premier terroriste qu’on arrête, on sait que certains d’entre vous ont du cyanure sur eux, tu n’allais pas t’en tirer aussi facilement. J’aurai voulu te sauver, maintenant c’est la gestapo qui s’occupera de toi.

_ N’essaie pas de te faire passer pour le gentil de l’histoire surtout Laurent, ce rôle ne te va pas.

 

Les miliciens embarquèrent Yann avec eux, et le conduisirent à la prison de Montluc sans ménagement.

 

Plusieurs heures s’étaient écoulées, Sarah était épuisée, elle s’était évanouie pendant son accouchement. Elle se réveilla doucement en entendant les cris de son bébé, affolée elle demanda à toutes les sœurs où il était.

 

_ Il est là ne t’en fais pas ma chérie, lui dit Madeleine en lui tendant son bébé. Félicitations, c’est un petit garçon.

_ Bonjour mon fils, murmura Sarah en souriant.

_ Il va s’appeler comment ce petit ? lui demanda une des sœurs.

 

Sarah réfléchit un instant, puis regarda son fils dans les yeux, de beaux yeux azur.

 

_ Yann. Il s’appelle Yann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sens que je vais me faire haïr et je m'en excuse, vous pouvez déverser votre haine dans les commentaires je ne vous en voudrez pas, je me hais aussi pour ce que j'ai écrit, ça m'a serré le coeur tout du long, et malheureusement ce n'est pas fini.
> 
> Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre, la suite rapidement promis :-)


	12. Réunion et Interrogatoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin, Hugo, Clément et Sarah doivent faire face à l'arrestation de Yann...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les faussaires, de Stefan Ruzowitsky, film sur l'opération Bernhard, opération de l'Allemagne nazie visant à créer de la fausse monnaie pour faire tomber l'économie Britannique puis Américaine en utilisant des déportés.
> 
> Je préviens ici, il y a une scène de torture à la fin du chapitre...

Sarah tenait son fils dans ses bras, elle n’avait pas le cœur de le mettre dans son berceau. Il dormait à point fermé contre la poitrine de sa mère qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il avait l’air si innocent, elle admirait cette innocence, innocence dont elle était privée depuis le début de la guerre. Lui au moins ne connaissait pas la guerre et les horreurs qui l’accompagnent, pour l’instant il ne connaissait que le visage bienveillant de sa mère et des sœurs qui venait régulièrement vérifier que Sarah et Yann allaient bien. Sarah profitait des rayons du soleil qui brillaient à travers la fenêtre et venait réchauffer son visage, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle était sereine. Le vent soufflait légèrement dans les arbres faisant frémir les feuilles, quelques oiseaux chantaient, elle en voyait se battre pour un ver et elle ne souriait. Les cloches du couvent se mirent à retentir, 19 heures, déjà, son fils était né il y a trois heures, elle le regarda à nouveau et se mit à penser qu’elle était heureuse qu’il ne ressemble pas à son père mais à elle, au moins elle ne ressentait aucune peine quand elle posait les yeux sur lui. Puis doucement ses pensées glissèrent vers celui en l’honneur de qui elle avait nommé son fils Yann. Elle espérait qu’il allait bien, les dernières nouvelles que lui avait donné Clément étaient plutôt bonne, et lui et Martin semblaient heureux ensemble, comme toujours. Elle était ravie pour ses deux amis, pour Yann encore plus, elle l’avait vu assez souffrir après sa rupture avec Laurent, il méritait d’être enfin heureux, et si c’était avec Martin, tant mieux, Sarah l’aimait beaucoup. En pensant à Yann, elle vint fatalement à penser à Clément. Elle ne lui avait pas exprimé la réciprocité de ses sentiments, ils ne s’étaient pas embrassé depuis qu’il l’avait emmené ici, c’était peut-être idiot, mais elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Joseph, surtout quand Yann était encore dans son ventre, même si son petit garçon semblait apprécier la présence de Clément, peut-être avait-il compris qu’il était très important pour sa mère. Sarah ne s’en était pas tout de suite rendue compte, mais Clément était devenu indispensable à sa vie, elle ne supporterait pas qu’il manque leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire, elle ne supporterait pas de ne plus l’avoir à ses côtés, avec lui elle se sentait en sécurité, elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle, tellement qu’elle n’avait pas vu qu’il lui mentait quand il l’avait amenée ici. Elle réalisa soudain que c’était déjà le cas bien avant, même avant l’arrestation de Joseph, elle lui avait fait une confiance aveugle lorsqu’il avait tout fait, avec Martin, pour l’éloigner de la rue Sainte-Catherine. Peut-être avait-elle été aveugle tout ce temps. Peut-être était-elle tombée amoureuse de Clément il y a bien longtemps, sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, sans vraiment se l’avouer. Un hurlement provenant de la cour vint interrompre ses pensées.

 

_ Noooooooooon !

 

Sarah reconnu cette voix, c’était Martin, qu’est-ce qu’il faisait là ? Pourquoi hurlait-il comme ça ? Que s’était-il passé ? Elle consentit enfin à déposer Yann dans son berceau, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu’il se passait, mais un mauvais pressentiment lui écrasait le cœur, elle avait l’impression de suffoquer de peur, elle craignait quelque chose de grave, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter. Elle trouva la force de se lever, elle avait mal, elle était épuisée par son accouchement, mais elle devait savoir. Dans les couloirs elle croisa des sœurs qui tentèrent de la ramener dans sa chambre mais elle les repoussa, parfois violemment, elle s’agrippait aux murs pour ne pas tomber, elle ouvrit la porte qui menait à la cour et à l’entrée du couvent, descendit les escaliers. Elle vit Martin effondré sur le sol qui se débattait pour échapper aux bras de ses amis, Hugo et Clément, il hurlait, il pleurait, ils étaient tous là sauf un, où était Yann ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas avec tous les autres. Madeleine était à leurs côtés, les larmes aux yeux, elle leva la tête et aperçu Sarah.

 

_ Que fais-tu voyons Sarah ! Tu viens juste d’accoucher ! Retourne dans ta chambre, tu dois rester allongée ! S’affola Madeleine.

_ Non ! Où est Yann ? Je veux savoir ce qu’il se passe, elle regarda Clément s’approcher d’elle, où il est ? Je t’en prie Clément dis-moi qu’il va bien ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Sarah hurlait, sa voix était brisée par les sanglots qui menaçaient de s’échapper.

_ Sarah…je t’en supplie, retourne dans ta chambre, on va venir te voir…

_ Non Clément ! Où est Yann ? Hurla Sarah pleine de désespoir.

_ Arrêté…

 

Sarah s’effondra, incapable de respirer, elle finit par s’évanouir. Clément la prit dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu’à sa chambre, Hugo traîna Martin de force, de toute façon, il n’était plus capable d’opposer la moindre résistance, c’est comme si toutes ses forces l’avaient quitté, Hugo revivait le moment où il avait appris l’arrestation de Vincent, il savait très bien ce que son meilleur ami ressentait, il aurait voulu alléger sa peine, mais il savait que c’était impossible, rien ne pouvait apaiser une telle souffrance. Il s’inquiétait aussi pour Sarah, il connaissait toute l’affection qui la liait à Yann, et elle avait déjà vécu l’arrestation de son mari, puis celle de son cousin, n’avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Les trois amis, accompagné de Madeleine arrivèrent dans la chambre, le bébé de Sarah dormait toujours dans son berceau, Clément posa délicatement Sarah sur le lit, elle respirait normalement, elle allait bien, en tout cas physiquement. Martin n’avait pas la force de tenir debout, ses sanglots avaient cessé mais il restait immobile sur le sol, incapable d’effectuer le moindre mouvement, le regard perdus dans le vide, des larmes encore logées au coin de ses yeux mais incapable de les laisser couler plus longtemps.

 

Quelques heures plus tôt à Lyon :

 

Yann était emmené, menotté à l’arrière d’une Citroën, entouré par deux membres de la milice, un autre conduisait pendant que Laurent était assis côté passager, Yann pouvait voir son visage dans le rétroviseur et le fixait. Le regard noir, Laurent devait le sentir, il le fuyait, n’osait pas lever les yeux pour le voir. Un peu de culpabilité peut-être ? Yann s’en fichait, ils arrivèrent à la prison de Montluc, là on le fit descendre de la voiture avant de le mener à l’intérieur des bâtiments. Cet endroit empestait la souffrance et la violence, il fut emmené dans un sous-sol, là, les miliciens se firent un plaisir de le rouer de coups à nouveau, Laurent les arrêta, un éclair de pitié semblait traverser ses yeux, Yann en sourit et le défia du regard, il se releva seul, se redressa pour lui faire face, le défier.

 

_ Comment tu te sens maintenant que je suis là ? Fier d’avoir accompli ton devoir ?

_ Je ne ressens aucun plaisir à te voir ainsi Yann, si tu parlais maintenant je pourrais t’éviter les interrogatoires et te libérer, tu pourrais rejoindre la milice.

_ Je n’ai rien à dire, et tu crois vraiment que je vais rejoindre ta bande de fasciste ?

 

Laurent le fit taire en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux, il finit par rire tout de même, ce qui eut le don d’énerver son ancien compagnon, les miliciens firent un geste pour se rapprocher de Yann et le battre à nouveau mais Laurent les en empêcha. Un gardien de la prison arriva.

 

_ On va te mettre en cellule maintenant Yann, on te conduira à la gestapo pour interrogatoire très vite, il est encore temps pour toi de parler.

_ Je te l’ai déjà dit Laurent, je n’ai rien à dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici.

_ Emmenez-le, dis Laurent au gardien avant de se retourner vers Yann, tu commets une grave erreur.

_ Nous verrons.

 

Le gardien emmena Yann à sa cellule, on pouvait difficilement faire moins accueillant, il y avait trois niveaux avec des cellules tout le long des murs, Yann fut emmené au premier étage, après avoir passé la première grille, on le conduisit à une cellule sur la droite, une porte en bois muni d’un hublot permettant aux gardiens de surveiller les prisonniers, dans la cellule, une petite fenêtre, très haute protégé par des barreaux et des fils barbelés, une couchette par terre, juste ce qu’il faut pour ne pas dormir sur le sol, un pot de chambre dans un coin et aux murs, des blattes, beaucoup trop. Le gardien le poussa à l’intérieur avant de refermer la porte à clé. Yann alla s’installer sur la couchette, assis les genoux contre sa poitrine il espérait qu’il n’était rien arrivé à Martin et que les garçons auraient le temps de déplacer tous les équipements avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. _Deux jours Yann, tu dois tenir deux jours._

Hugo était bouleversé, il avait vu Yann se faire embarquer par la milice de loin, une des boîtes aux lettres se trouvant dans la même rue où avait lieu la réunion à laquelle Martin et Yann avaient participé. Il avait assisté, impuissant, à l’arrestation de son patron. Il n’avait rien pu faire, de plus, il transportait des messages, il était donc inconcevable de tenter quoique ce soit, il n’aurait réussi qu’à se faire prendre aussi, et mettre tout leur réseau en danger, sans parler des autres résistants avec qui ils avaient rendez-vous, non c’était bien trop dangereux. Il avait continué son chemin en prenant bien soin d’utiliser les traboules et avait rejoint Clément comme c’était prévu, ce dernier marchait dans sa direction quand il lui intima de faire demi-tour et de le suivre.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Clément.

_ Yann vient d’être arrêté par la milice juste à l’extérieur du bâtiment où avait lieu la réunion.

_ Martin ?

_ Je ne l’ai pas vu, il est probablement passé par derrière, tant qu’on en a pas la preuve on va supposer que tout va bien. Je vais chez Yann récupérer tous les papiers compromettants, je te rejoins chez nous, Martin est censé nous y retrouver, il faut qu’on trouve une planque, vite.

_ On va rejoindre Sarah, la voiture est chez nous, brûle les papiers, on n’a pas le choix, rejoins moi vite et sois prudent !

_ Clément… Martin ne voudra pas partir, on va devoir le forcer, débrouille-toi pour qu’il soit dans les vapes.

 

Les deux amis se séparèrent, Hugo arriva à l’appartement de Yann, après avoir vérifié que personne n’était là, il entra, il alluma tout de suite un feu dans la cheminée et brûla tous les papiers, il brûla même les messages qu’il transportait, après les avoir mémorisé, au cas où la gestapo arriverait. Avant de partir il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la bibliothèque, il vit les partitions de piano, une en particulier, il décida de l’emmener avec lui. Il fut encore plus sur ses gardes qu’à son habitude, déjà deux membres du réseau arrêté, la situation devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva à l’appartement qu’il partageait avec Clément, Martin était là, Clément avait prétexté une réunion d’urgence avec les chefs des groupes francs, ils descendirent, Hugo avait pris leurs valises qui contenaient leurs radios et leurs revolvers, et y avait glissé la partition. Arrivés au niveau de la voiture, Clément ouvrit la porte à Martin, quand celui-ci fut penché, il l’assomma. Hugo l’installa à l’arrière de la voiture, leurs valises dans le coffre, Clément se mit au volant et démarra. Par chance ils ne croisèrent aucuns barrages de police ou de contrôle, une fois sortis de Lyon, ils filèrent aussi vite que possible vers le couvent où était cachée Sarah. Hugo surveillait dans le rétroviseur que Martin ne se réveillait pas, il commença à émerger un peu avant qu’il n’arrive au couvent. Il se leva péniblement sur la banquette arrière, posant une main sur l’arrière de sa tête.

 

_ Ma tête… il s’est passé quoi ? On est où les gars ?

_ On arrive, répondit Clément.

_ On arrive où ? demanda Martin.

 

Madeleine était dans la cour, elle avait reconnu Clément, elle intima aux sœurs de refermer le portail, les trois garçons sortirent de la voiture, Martin était encore un peu sonné. Madeleine les accueilli, Clément fit les présentations, et expliqua à Martin qu’ils étaient là où Sarah se cachait.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fout là Clément ? Et… attends une minute… tu m’as assommé ?

_ Martin il va falloir que tu restes calme, lui dit Clément.

_ Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on est là ? Pourquoi vous m’avez assommé ?

_ Martin…surtout reste calme, lui intima Hugo.

_ Dites-moi vite au lieu de me dire de rester calme ! Martin bouillait intérieurement.

_ Martin…c’est Yann… hésita Clément.

_ Quoi Yann ? Où il est ? Martin sentait la terreur s’emparer de lui.

_ La milice l’a arrêté, avoua Hugo.

_ Non…non…je vous crois pas…il veut juste m’éloigner c’est ça ? Il a eu trop peur pour moi…il veut que j’arrête ? C’est ça ?

_ J’aimerais bien Martin…mais il a été arrêté…la milice l’a embarqué…on ne peut plus rien faire.

_ Non Hugo ! Non c’est pas possible.

 

Il regarda ses deux amis successivement, cherchant le moindre signe de plaisanterie, oui plaisanterie, il voulait croire que ses amis étaient assez cruels pour plaisanter avec ce genre de chose, il ne vit rien de tel, Madeleine était bouleversée, elle se signa.

 

_ Noooooooooon !

 

C’est à ce moment que Sarah était venue et qu’ils s’étaient tous retrouvés dans sa chambre. Sarah reprenait doucement connaissance, Clément était assis à son chevet et lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient embués de larmes, elle regarda Clément, le regard suppliant de lui dire qu’elle avait fait un cauchemar, que Yann était bien là, et pas en train de moisir au fond d’une cellule sous les coups de la gestapo. Clément eut un regard désolé avant de venir l’entourer de ses bras dans lesquels elle se réfugia pour pleurer. Les quatre amis ne surent combien d’heures passèrent avant que leurs larmes ne cessent, Hugo et Clément pleurèrent aussi, à la fois pour leur patron mais aussi, ils étaient trop peiné par la souffrance de Martin et Sarah. Ils furent tous interrompu par les pleurs du fils de Sarah. Cette dernière se détacha de l’étreinte de Clément avant de lui demander de lui donner son fils. Elle dégrafa sa chemise de nuit avant de mettre son bébé au sein. Cette vision eut pour effet de calmer les trois garçons, Clément était toujours assis à côté de Sarah, Hugo s’approcha du lit, Martin releva enfin la tête et observa ce moment, qui leur rappelait à tous à quel point la vie était belle.

 

_ Comment tu l’as appelé ? demanda Hugo.

_ Yann, répondit Sarah après un soupir.

 

Elle regarda Martin, qui la fixait, les larmes aux yeux. Il trouva la force de se lever, il s’assit à côté d’elle, et une fois qu’elle eut fini d’allaiter le petit Yann elle tendit son fils à Martin qui le prit dans ses bras, il observa ces petits yeux bleus, il eut soudain le souvenir des yeux de _son_ Yann et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

 

Un soldat allemand alla chercher Yann dans sa cellule à 11 heures, mitraillette au point, Yann obtempéra, il fut emmené avec d’autres détenus dans un camion jusqu’à la gestapo. Entouré par plusieurs soldats, il attend son tour, puis on l’emmène dans le bureau du lieutenant SS Klaus Barbie. Le bureau est grand, une secrétaire, allemande elle aussi, se tient à la gauche de Yann, derrière sa machine à écrire. Barbie est assis au fond de la pièce. Le soldat qui a emmené Yann le fait s’assoir sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce, toujours menotté, le torse contre le dossier et les mains devant lui. Barbie lui demande son nom, il ne ment pas. Laurent l’a arrêté, il sait très bien que sa véritable identité est connue de la milice, et donc de la gestapo. Barbie a un petit sourire en coin, son regard se pose sur Yann, il suinte la haine, il sait que Yann est un résistant, pour quelle autre raison utiliserait-il une fausse identité ?

 

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faisiez à Londres, Monsieur Barthès ? demanda Barbie dans un français parfait malgré son accent allemand.

_ Je servais mon pays.

_ Votre devoir envers votre pays était de revenir en France, vous êtes envoyé par de Gaulle, je le sais, quel est votre rôle ? Qui sont vos complices ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

 

Barbie se leva, une cravache à la main, il se tient debout face à Yann, lui place sa cravache sous le menton, « tu vas parler », il se déplace sur sa droite, les premiers coups de cravache sont donnés, d’abord dans le bas du dos, Yann cris de douleur. Barbie prononce des mots en allemand, une langue que Yann ne comprend pas, il attend les prochains coups qui ne tardent pas à venir, encore dans le bas du dos puis de plus en plus, « qui sont tes complices ? » ; « Leurs adresses ! ». Yann hurle, les coups de cravache continue, Barbie remonte jusqu’à son visage, le haut de son crâne, Yann saigne, et Barbie répète encore et encore les mêmes questions, Yann se tait, aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche, seulement des cris de douleur. Les coups continuent, tantôt dans le dos, tantôt sur la tête, Barbie renverse la chaise, Yann est à terre, un coup de botte dans le ventre qui manque de le faire vomir, il se recroqueville sur lui-même, place ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger. Il sent que sa tempe saigne, les coups qu’il a reçus la veille sont réveillés par ceux qu’il reçoit en ce moment même. Entre ces mains, toujours assise derrière sa machine, il voit la dactylo, occupée à écrire sur sa machine, le bruit des touches accompagnant les coups de son tortionnaire comme un métronome. Yann n’a plus la notion de temps, il ne sait pas combien de temps se passe avant qu’un soldat ne vienne le chercher pour le ramener dans le camion direction Montluc. On lui retire les menottes avant de le remettre dans sa cellule. Effondré sur sa couchette, il se touche le visage, le sang a commencé à sécher sur ses tempes, son nez aussi est en sang, son dos le fait affreusement souffrir, il préfère se coucher sur le ventre, moins douloureux. Il savoure le peu de confort dont il jouit, malgré la présence des blattes. Il laisse son esprit vagabonder, il ferme les yeux pour revoir son visage, ce si beau visage, cette chevelure brune, ses yeux noisettes, ses grains de beauté qui recouvrent son cou, ses joues. _Camille_ , pense Yann, _ne fais rien de stupide Camille, reste en sécurité, reste concentré sur la mission, ne t’occupe pas de moi. Je t’aime. Je ne connaitrais sûrement jamais ton prénom, mais je t’aime lieutenant Weill._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore désolée pour la violence à la fin de ce chapitre mais malheusement c'était une réalité de la guerre et de l'occupation...
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à bientôt =)


	13. Résistants et Déportés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce chapitre je citerai le documentaire La traque des nazis, disponible sur youtube : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3idGjOhBTrY

Clément, Hugo et Martin restèrent dans la chambre de Sarah passer la nuit, ils ne voulaient pas qu’on les sépare. Même s’ils furent réveillés de nombreuses fois dans la nuit par les pleurs du petit Yann, ils n’auraient voulu partir pour rien au monde, ses pleurs étaient presque réconfortants, preuve qu’il reste encore de l’innocence dans ce monde, que les larmes ne viennent pas seulement de la souffrance. Martin ne ferma presque pas l’œil de la nuit, il pensait à son Yann aux mains de la gestapo, il se demandait comment il allait, à quel point il souffrait, lorsqu’il parvenait à fermer les yeux, il le voyait écroulé sur le sol, en sang et se réveillait en sursaut. Il se prit à penser qu’il aurait préféré qu’il soit mort, qu’il ait eu l’occasion d’avaler sa capsule de cyanure, au moins il n’aurait pas à endurer tout ça. Deux jours, deux jours c’est ce qu’ils s’étaient tous jurés. Comment Martin allait-il tenir deux jours à savoir l’homme qu’il aimait entre les mains de tortionnaires comme ceux de la gestapo ? Et surtout, comment Yann allait-il tenir entre les mains de ces hommes ? Martin avait l’esprit embrouillé, il essayait de réfléchir calmement, à chercher une solution pour libérer son compagnon mais il n’y parvenait pas, toujours l’image de Yann en train de se faire torturer lui revenait et il pleurait. Il se demanda comment il pouvait encore pleurer, il avait l’impression d’avoir pleuré toute l’eau de son corps. Le petit Yann recommença à pleurer, Martin se leva pour aller vers le berceau, il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et commença à le bercer, apparemment c’est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Le bébé se blottit plus confortablement contre le jeune instituteur, Martin alla se rassoir dans le fauteuil qu’il occupait avec Yann dans les bras, il regardait le nourrisson dormir paisiblement au creux de ses bras et enfin, il réussit lui aussi à trouver le sommeil.

Quand Sarah se réveilla et vit que son fils n’était pas dans son berceau, elle senti son cœur manquer un battement, mais elle balaya la chambre du regard avant de s’apercevoir que son fils dormait dans les bras de Martin qui avait lui aussi réussi à s’endormir, elle eut un sourire attendri. Elle savait que Martin devait souffrir au moins autant qu’elle de l’arrestation de Yann, même si les relations qui les liaient à leur patron étaient très différentes. Elle regarda ses amis endormis et eut le cœur serré en pensant à Yann en train de moisir au fond d’une cellule du fort Montluc, en réalité, elle avait peu d’espoir qu’ils parviennent à le faire échapper, c’était beaucoup trop risqué, les groupes francs avaient malheureusement plus importants à faire, et Yann était un personnage moins important que les membres de l’état-major arrêté en juin. Aubrac était toujours emprisonné à Montluc, et Sarah savait que sa femme Lucie ferait tout pour l’en sortir, c’est elle qui était en charge des libérations, il était normal que la libération de son mari passe avant le reste, Sarah l’admirait pour ça.

Les rayons du soleil ne tardèrent pas à envahir la chambre, réveillant les trois garçons qui dormaient encore. A peine réveillé, Clément se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit de Sarah pour s’assurer qu’elle allait bien, il posa une main sur son front qu’elle prit dans sa propre main avant de l’attirer à elle pour se blottir contre lui. Hugo alla voir Martin et le petit Yann, Hugo fut heureux de constater que Martin avait réussi à dormir un peu, le jeune homme semblait moins détruit que la veille. Martin se leva avec Yann dans les bras pour l’amener à sa mère. Aucuns des quatre amis ne prononça le moindre mot, ils ne voulaient pas briser la sérénité qui semblait régner pour l’instant dans leur petit cocon, rapidement ils entendirent les sœurs chanter dans la chapelle, pendant que les trois garçons priaient en écoutant les cantiques, Sarah récita une prière en hébreu dans les oreilles de son fils. C’est dans le même silence qu’ils se rendirent au réfectoire pour prendre leur petit déjeuner avec les sœurs. Madeleine se joignit à eux, s’inquiétant de leur état à tous, elle eut un regard attendri envers Martin. Ce dernier se demanda si elle connaissait l’attirance de son neveu pour les hommes, et si oui, avait-elle deviné que lui et Martin formait un couple ? Il n’aborda pas le sujet, tous se contentèrent du strict minimum de paroles. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils retournèrent tous dans la chambre de Sarah. Il fallait qu’ils s’organisent, il le savait tous, finalement, ce fut Hugo qui brisa le silence.

 

_ Je sais qu’aucun d’entre nous ne veut aborder le sujet, mais il le faut, on doit discuter de comment on va s’organiser à partir de maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’on va faire.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait pour Yann ? demanda Martin. On le laisse mourir dans sa cellule ?

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit Clément, il faut qu’on retourne à Lyon, dans une planque sûre, on va repérer les convois et les itinéraires et planifier une tentative de libération, on peut pas le laisser là-bas, mais on doit aussi réorganiser le réseau en attendant.

_ C’est à toi d’en prendre la tête Clément, dit Sarah.

_ Pardon ? lui demanda Clément, surpris.

_ C’est toi le plus gradé de vous trois, tu étais là avant les autres, tu connais tout par cœur, c’est à toi que revient cette tâche.

 

Après plusieurs regards échangés entre les quatre amis, ils se mirent d’accord sur ce point. Sarah leur parla d’une maison qui était libre, avenue Esquirol, c’est là qu’elle entreposait des provisions, Yann ne connait pas cette adresse, elle est la seule, il n’y a donc aucun risque que la gestapo débarque là-bas. Sarah ne voulait pas que Clément s’en aille mais il le fallait, Hugo et Clément s’en allèrent une heure après, laissant Sarah et Martin seuls au couvent. Ils avaient décidé que Martin resterait à l’écart pour l’instant, craignant que ses émotions ne voilent son jugement et ne lui fasse faire une erreur qui pourrait coûter cher à tout le monde. Martin avait fini par accepter, même s’il était dur pour lui de rester à l’arrière sans rien faire.

 

_ Je sais que c’est dur de rester à l’arrière, je ressens ça depuis que je suis ici Camille.

_ Martin, répondit-il simplement.

_ Pardon ?

_ Mon prénom, c’est Martin.

_ Pourquoi tu me le dis ?

_ Quelle différence ça fait ? Je ne serai pas plus en danger, tu connais les adresses et les noms de codes, que tu connaisses ou non mon vrai prénom ne change pas grand-chose, je connais bien le tien.

_ C’est vrai. Martin…qui a choisi ce prénom pour toi ?

_ Mon père, en souvenir de son meilleur ami qui est mort sur le front en 1914, il était un peu plus vieux que lui donc il avait pu s’engager avant, ils s’étaient jurés de se retrouver mais il est mort avant, donc quand je suis né, mon père a voulu lui rendre hommage.

 

Martin baissa les yeux, les larmes venant couler sur son visage.

 

_ Martin qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

_ Il ne le connaitra jamais Sarah, sanglota Martin, Yann…il ne connaitra jamais mon prénom.

 

Martin éclata en sanglots, Sarah vint l’entourer de ses bras, son petit frère comme elle aimait l’appeler, elle le maintint contre elle, elle aurait voulu pleurer elle aussi mais elle n’y arrivait plus, il n’y avait plus de larmes dans son corps pour lui permettre de pleurer encore.

 

_ Il le connaitra, il se battra pour survivre Martin, il reviendra et tu pourras lui dire. Il ne voudra pas mourir sans le connaitre, c’est ça qui le maintiendra en vie.

 

Les tentatives du réseau pour faire libérer Yann furent toutes inutiles, il était impossible pour eux de savoir quand Yann était emmené pour les interrogatoires, et ils n’avaient aucune excuse à fournir auprès de la Kommandantur pour exiger de rencontrer un prisonnier. De plus, impossible pour eux de lui envoyer un colis par l’intermédiaire de la croix rouge pour essayer de le rendre malade afin qu’il soit transféré à l’hôpital, cible plus facile, on avait interdit l’envoi de colis aux opposants du Reich, donc à Yann.

Le calvaire de Yann dura presque deux semaines, on l’emmenait tous les jours dans le bureau de Klaus Barbie pour un interrogatoire. Tous les jours il subissait les coups de cravaches et les coups de bottes, mais il ne disait rien, ses lèvres étaient scellés à jamais, il ne pouvait pas parler, à quoi bon ? D’une façon ou d’une autre, le résultat sera le même, il sera exécuté ou envoyé en Allemagne, mieux vaut mourir la conscience tranquille, ce serait plus horrible d’aller à la mort en sachant qu’on a probablement condamné aussi ses amis, ceux qu’on aime au même sort que nous. Au bout de ces deux semaines de tortures incessantes, Yann fut conduit dans le bureau d’un officier français, il regarda ses épaulettes, capitaine lui aussi. Yann en ressenti un profond dégout pour tous ces gens, ces militaires comme lui, qui avaient préféré trahir leur pays et se soumettre aux nazis, plutôt que de risquer leur vie pour le défendre comme l’était leur devoir. Après avoir décliné son identité, l’officier prononça la sentence.

« En application du décret _Nuit et brouillard,_ le capitaine Yann Barthès est condamné à être déporté en Allemagne, afin de participer à l’effort de guerre du Reich, la peine s’applique dès aujourd’hui ».

Les soldats qui l’accompagnaient ne perdirent pas de temps, ils l’embarquèrent rapidement dans un autre camion, semblable à celui qui l’avait mené pendant deux semaines à la torture, il fut conduit à la gare avec d’autres détenus, résistants comme lui, il ne les connaissait pas. Une fois là-bas on les embarqua avec d’autres personnes, des juifs, Yann les regardait tous, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants et même des bébés. Yann savait vers quoi ils se dirigeaient tous, la mort pour la plupart, et lui vers quoi se dirigeait-il ? La mort aussi ? Ou pire ? Il eut en tête les paroles de l’officier français « participer à l’effort de guerre allemand », qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Yann ne le savait pas, mais il empruntait le même chemin que Vincent quelques mois plus tôt, tous entassés dans des wagons à bestiaux, à peine assez d’espace pour pouvoir respirer, tous debout. Le voyage dura deux jours pour Yann et ses camarades résistants, il faisait nuit quand ils arrivèrent à destination, on les appela par leur nom avant de les faire descendre du train. Devant eux des gardes SS, mitraillette au point, ils hurlent en allemand, leur ordonnant d’aller plus vite dans une direction, ils obtempèrent, ils n’ont pas le choix. On les mène vers une salle de douche, on leur demande de se déshabiller, on les fait entrer dans la salle, effectivement, c’est bien de l’eau qui coule, car tous sont au courant de ce que les partisans polonais ont appelé les « chambres à gaz », le soulagement de ne pas mourir tout de suite se fait sentir chez chacun d’entre eux. On leur donne ensuite un uniforme, un pyjama rayé, sur leur poitrine est cousu un triangle rouge, symbole du prisonnier politique. On les mène ensuite dans un baraquement sans fenêtre, à l’intérieur des lits superposés en bois, on les force sur ces lits et on les enferme. Tous les autres sont dans un état de détresse totale, ils se demandent les uns les autres : « Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ? » ; « Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont nous faire ? ». Yann restait à l’écart silencieux, il avait envie de leur dire « Pourquoi vous vous posez toutes ces questions ? A quoi bon ? On aura assez vite la réponse ». Yann prit place sur un des lits, laissant les autres se partager leurs angoisses. Il avait encore très mal, son dos surtout le faisait affreusement souffrir, le bois sous lui ne l’aidait pas à aller mieux, mais au moins il était allongé après deux jours de voyages passés debout. Il laisse ses pensées vagabonder, toujours vers la même personne, Martin. C’est lui qui l’a fait tenir pendant ses longs interrogatoire, c’est lui qui lui a donné la force de garder ses lèvres scellés, c’est lui qui l’a soutenu pendant ce long et pénible voyage, et peut-être, est-ce lui qui le fera tenir à travers cette nouvelle épreuve.

Le lendemain, tôt, Yann ne sait pas exactement quelle heure, peut-être 4h du matin, tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que lui et ses camarades n’ont pas dormi longtemps, on les mène à une grande place, on les aligne, avec eux d’autres détenus, des nouveaux eux aussi à en juger par leur allure et surtout leurs regards qui traduisent autant d’incompréhension que dans les leurs. Un par un, ils doivent déclinés aux gardes SS leurs spécialités et antécédents professionnels, derrière les SS, des hommes en costume, chacun avec un carnet, qui écoute avec attention chaque déposition, qui sont-ils ? En fonction de leur réponse, chaque nouveau « pensionnaire » se fait affecter à un kommando et suit l’un des hommes en costume, ce dernier monte dans une voiture pendant que les pensionnaires suivent à pied. Yann ne retient pas le nom de son kommando pour l’instant, c’est en allemand, il n’a jamais compris cette langue et a fini par développer pour elle, une haine viscérale. Sur le chemin qui le mène il ne sait où ils sont rejoint par d’autres prisonniers, plus anciens, ils savent où ils vont, ils sont plus disciplinés, Yann a l’impression de voir des fantômes, ils ont tous le crâne rasé, maigres, on dirait des spectres ayant pris possession de corps humains. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivent à destination, une usine, BMW. Yann est amené à son poste, c’est une usine d’armement, des munitions, des obus, Yann revoit défiler dans sa tête tout le temps qu’il a passé dans l’armée et les combats qu’il a vécu. La journée est longue, rude, il travaille jusqu’à midi, puis ils ont une heure de pause pour manger, en comptant le temps de faire l’aller-retour entre l’usine et le camp, enfin manger une soupe le midi et une le soir, pas de quoi permettre à un homme de travailler à ce rythme, puis retour au travail jusqu’à 18h, à 19h on les réunit sur la place et on fait l’appel, les derniers arrivés sont alors menés à leur nouveau baraquement, les mêmes lits, mais des fenêtres cette fois, les autres prisonniers leur donnent les couchettes du bas, personne ne les veut, tout le monde veut être en haut. A 21h, ils sont couchés, et le lendemain, la même chose, encore et encore. Yann s’endort au milieu de tous les prisonniers, dans la puanteur du baraquement et pense alors, _pendant combien de temps encore ?_

 

Auschwitz, janvier 1944 :

 

Vincent est épuisé, il ne sait pas combien de kilos il a perdu, heureusement, il est au Kanada, il est beaucoup moins maigre que certains autres déportés. Lui et ses camarades du kommando sont chargés de trier les affaires que les nouveaux déportés ont apportées avec eux, ils doivent tout trier et tout répertorier. Ils ont de la chance, et ils s’en rendent compte, tout le monde, ou presque, a apporté à manger dans sa valise, au péril de leur vie, ils cachent la plupart de la nourriture trouvée dans les valises et la garde pour eux. Parfois, ils en troquent avec les autres déportés, ainsi que certains vêtements chauds. Mais ce matin-là, Vincent n’est pas préoccupé par tout ça, ils ont passé une nuit horrible. Vincent et ses camarades ont été réveillés dans la nuit par des cris effroyables, incapable de fermer l’œil après. Pourtant ils ont pris l’habitude maintenant, de l’horreur permanente qui règne dans cette planète que l’on appelle Auschwitz, mais cette nuit, ces cris, ce n’étaient pas les cris dont ils avaient l’habitude, à la fin de la matinée, quand il retrouve Jakov, l’un des membres du sonderkommando, ce dernier semble encore plus pâle que d’habitude, qu’avait-il ?

 

_ Tu as entendu les cris ? lui demande Jakov.  

_ Oui, tu sais ce qu’il s’est passé ?

_ Les enfants Vincent…les enfants…ils n’avaient plus assez de gaz Vincent…les enfants…ils ont été mis directement…au crématorium…

 

Vincent ne pensait pas pouvoir encore ressentir cela, l’effroi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, l'évènement relaté à la fin est très dur mais malheureusement, vrai, vous pouvez regarder le témoignage d'une résistante française déporté à Auschwitz, dans lequel elle raconte cet évènement à la 26ème minutes du documentaire cité au début de ce chapitre, c'était au procès de Nuremberg.  
> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, à bientôt pour la suite :-)


	14. Famille et Amis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Documentaire sur Klaus Barbie, chef de la gestapo de Lyon, surnommé "le boucher de Lyon"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baqO5zZ5uSA

Lyon, 18 mars 1944 :

 

Les mois avaient passé pour les quatre amis restés en France. Après l’arrestation et la déportation de Yann, il leur avait fallu réorganiser tout le réseau. Clément en avait pris la tête comme ils l’avaient décidé entre eux, Martin s’était chargé de prévenir Londres qui aurait voulu parachuter un autre officier, mais les risques étant trop grand, ils s’étaient rangé à l’avis des membres du réseau, et après tout Clément était déjà lieutenant, mais pour appuyer sa légitimité à diriger le réseau ils lui avaient donné le grade de capitaine. Il aurait sûrement dû se montrer heureux de cette promotion, mais il n’avait pas le cœur à la fête, aucun d’eux ne l’avaient, déjà avec l’arrestation de Vincent puis celle de Yann, aucuns des quatre n’avaient plus envie de rire. La seule chose qui leur donnait encore le sourire, c’était le petit Yann, le fils de Sarah était leur rayon de soleil à tous. Sarah était restée au couvent, le danger était toujours réel pour elle, même si elle ignorait encore que c’était Laurent qui représentait un vrai danger pour elle. Elle s’était résignée, elle ne se rendrait pas coupable de l’arrestation d’un de ses amis, jamais, elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça, pas même pour son fils, elle n’en aurait pas la force. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas rester à rien faire, et les sœurs non plus, alors avec leur aide, elle avait transformé peu à peu le couvent en refuge pour des juifs mais aussi pour des réfractaires au STO qui continuaient d’affluer en masse. Les juifs, des enfants la plupart du temps, étaient ensuite transféré vers des réseaux qui s’occupaient de les emmener en Suisse, où ils étaient en sécurité. Quant aux réfractaires, Sarah s’occupait de les diriger dans les différents maquis de la région et d’en recruter certains pour les mouvements ou pour leur réseau, pour cela, elle leur fournissait des nouveaux papiers d'identité avec l’aide de Pierre, un imprimeur qui fournissait des faux papiers à Libération-Sud depuis le début de la guerre et en qui elle avait une confiance absolue. Elle était heureuse ainsi, au moins elle se sentait utile, mais rien ne la rendait plus heureuse que la visite hebdomadaire des garçons, ils venaient le samedi, avec les gens qu’ils avaient recruté, ils arrivaient à se permettre un jour de repos par semaine, et ils en avaient besoin. La relation entre Clément et Sarah n’avaient pas changé, malgré les baisers échangés avant l’arrestation de Yann. Aucuns des deux n’en avaient reparlé et même s’ils semblaient agir comme le ferait un mari et une femme, la situation n’avançait pas entre eux. Martin commençait à être agacé de les voir ainsi, surtout quand il se souvenait de tout ce que Sarah avait fait pour Yann et lui. Il en parla avec Hugo, qui pensait exactement la même chose que lui. Ils ne comprenaient pas que leurs amis soient aussi passifs. L’un comme l’autre, ils avaient perdu l’homme qu’ils aimaient, ils ne savaient pas s’ils étaient morts ou vivants, et c’était le pire dans cette situation, ils ne voulaient pas que Clément et Sarah aient à vivre la même chose. Alors, ce jour-là, pendant que Clément conduisait jusqu’au couvent, Martin et Hugo décidèrent de passer à l’action.

 

_ Tu comptes passer à l’étape supérieure avec Sarah ? demanda Martin.

_ Pardon ? Clément était surpris par le ton très direct de son ami.

_ Pas à nous Clément, tu crois qu’on n’a pas remarqué tous vos regards, vos gestes, continua Hugo, ce qu’on veut te dire c’est que vous avez la chance de vous avoir, d’être encore l’un avec l’autre, et vous n’en profitez pas.

_ C’est compliqué les mecs, répondit Clément, je vous rappelle qu’elle est toujours mariée.

_ Joseph ? Tu plaisantes ? Je ne pense pas qu’elle en soit encore amoureuse loin de là !

_ Le problème c’est pas ça Martin, poursuivit Clément, le problème je pense, c’est qu’elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir coupable par rapport à lui, même si elle ne l’aime plus, et puis quoi qu’il ait pu lui faire, Yann est son fils aussi.

_ Je suis pas sûre qu’elle voudra encore de lui s’il revient, intervint Hugo, je ne penses pas qu’elle voudra élever son fils avec lui.

_ Elle n’aura pas vraiment le choix, c’est son père, elle ne peut pas changer ça, soupira Clément.

_ Il ne s’est jamais rien passé entre vous ? demanda Martin.

_ On s’est embrassé une fois, avoua Clément.

_ Et tu nous en as pas parlé ? s’indigna Hugo.

_ C’était quand je l’ai emmené au couvent la première fois, quand j’ai pensé à vous deux, excusez-moi de vous rappeler ça mais, je te voyais toi Hugo, rongé par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir dit à Vincent que tu l’aimais, et toi Martin, qui ne partait pas de chez Yann sans lui avoir dit que tu l’aimais. Alors, avant de la laisser, j’ai voulu lui dire, elle m’a arrêté avant que je puisse le dire, elle le savait, elle m’a demandé de la prendre dans mes bras et je lui ai dit, j’avais besoin de lui dire, même si elle le savait, et on s’est embrassé.

_ Et depuis rien ? demanda Hugo curieux.

_ Non, rien.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, lui dit Martin, il faut que tu ailles la voir, que vous parliez tous les deux vous en avez besoin.

_ Je suis pas sûr que…

_ Mais on n’a pas le temps pour les je suis pas sûr Clément ! s’énerva Martin, on est en guerre, tu peux être arrêté d’un moment à l’autre, surtout maintenant que tu es à la tête du réseau, tu es l’homme à abattre, tu n’as pas le luxe du temps, crois-moi tu ne veux pas finir comme nous.

La détresse se lisait dans les yeux de Martin, le masque tombait, d’habitude il se montrait assez fort pour ne pas montrer la faiblesse qu’était la sienne depuis l’arrestation de Yann. Il n’arrivait pas à dormir, il ne rêvait que de Yann, des souffrances qu’il devait endurer en ce moment même s’il était encore en vie, parfois son esprit cherchait à l’apaiser et il rêvait de moments plus doux, il revivait certains souvenirs de leur vie à deux, la première fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour, la première fois qu’ils s’étaient dit « je t’aime », leurs premières rencontres, leurs premiers regards, puis d’autres moments, plus banales, mais pas moins importants aux yeux de Martin, leurs mains qui s’effleuraient sur le canapé, un baiser sur la tempe en se croisant dans l’appartement, la tête de Yann contre son torse, la sienne contre son cœur. Quand il faisait ce genre de rêve, oui il était reposé, mais dès qu’il se réveillait, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Un jour, il avait rêvé que Yann revenait à Lyon, amaigri, quelques bleus sur le corps, mais toujours aussi beau, il courrait vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et lorsqu’ils étaient ainsi l’un contre l’autre, il lui murmurait à l’oreille « je m’appelle Martin » et les deux hommes s’embrassaient tendrement. Ce rêve, Martin aurait préféré ne pas le faire, car il lui avait rappelé que Yann ne connaissait pas son prénom, et ne le connaitrait probablement jamais. Martin préférait ne pas trop espérer, mieux vaut s’attendre au pire. Les seules nuits qui lui donnaient du répit étaient celles qu’ils passaient au couvent. C’était le seul jour de la semaine qui n’était pas une torture pour lui, auprès de Sarah, il se sentait bien et il pouvait parler de Yann autant qu’il le voulait, et le soir, Sarah le laissait parfois prendre son fils pour dormir avec lui, Martin était tout de suite plus calme lorsqu’il dormait avec le petit Yann et le bébé aimait bien dormir avec celui que Sarah appelait « tonton Martin ». Bien sûr il ne voyait pas son Yann dans le bébé qui dormait à ses côtés, mais l’innocence qui émanait de ce petit être l’apaisait profondément, et lui donnait assez de force pour reprendre la lutte toutes les semaines.

Clément jeta un dernier coup d’œil plein d’empathie à son ami d’enfance avant de promettre aux deux qu’il irait parler à Sarah. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivaient au couvent, Sarah était dans le jardin, Yann dans les bras. Il avait bien grandi, les trois garçons se faisaient la même réflexion toutes les semaines, il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, il avait les mêmes yeux bleus. Ils saluèrent Sarah chacun leur tour, lui donnant les dernières nouvelles, et surtout la plus importante, le conseil national de la Résistance avait enfin adopté le programme d’après-guerre, il l’avait appelé « Nos jours heureux », ils en donnèrent un exemplaire à Sarah qui sourit, enfin, la libération semblait se rapprocher, après tous ces mois, le rêve semblait devenir réalité. Après plusieurs minutes à échanger sur les propositions du CNR, et sur les dernières nouvelles en générale, surtout celles qui concernaient Yann, Clément prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à Sarah s’ils pouvaient se parler en privée, elle le suivit.

 

Dachau, le même jour :

 

Yann était épuisé, les journées dans le camp ne laissaient guère d’autres alternatives. Les blessures qu’il avait reçues sous la torture de Klaus Barbie était loin d’avoir guéries, et le rythme effréné de travail qui leur était imposé, à lui et aux autres déportés, était insoutenable et ne permettait pas aux corps de guérir. Yann ne savait pas combien de kilos il avait perdu depuis qu’il était arrivé, mais lui qui n’était déjà pas bien gros, commençait à ressembler de plus en plus, aux prisonniers qu’il avait aperçus le jour de son arrivée. Lui, comme la plupart de ses camarades, n’étaient plus que des squelettes recouverts de peau et de bleus. La moindre petite erreur était sanctionné le plus souvent par des coups, parfois la privation de nourriture, des travaux supplémentaire, ou le transfert vers un kommando plus dur, mais la punition la plus courante était bien la bastonnade. C’est ce qu’il se passait aujourd’hui, un nouveau venu, allemand d’après ce que lui avaient appris ses camarades devait être puni pour avoir laissé tomber une pièce à l’usine. On rassembla tout le kommando sur une des places du camp, oui, les punitions étaient toujours publiques, pour avoir plus d’impact sur les internés. L’homme n’avait pas l’air très jeune, et il semblait épuisé, Dachau ne devait pas être le premier camp dans lequel il avait été déporté. Il était vraiment maigre, en pyjama rayé comme tout le monde ici, un triangle rouge surmonté d’un trait cousu sur la poitrine, ce qui signifiait prisonnier politique récidiviste. La punition commença, la bastonnade se déroulait toujours ainsi, le prisonnier plaçait le haut de son corps sur une table à feuillet concave, le bock, on lui attachait les mains et les pieds, autour de lui, deux SS, chacun muni de nerfs de bœuf, et il frappait à tour de rôle pendant que le prisonnier comptait les coups, trente la plupart du temps, comme aujourd’hui. La moindre erreur prolongeait le châtiment, car si l’interné se trompait en comptant, les coups reprenaient à zéro. Par chance, le prisonnier compta bien jusqu’à trente, sans se tromper une fois, malgré la douleur qu’il devait ressentir, l’homme paraissait digne, et fier. Ensuite, on le détachait et on l’obligeait à effectuer une série de flexion de jambes pour soi-disant « assouplir les muscles », une fois cela fait, il disait haut et fort qu’il avait bien reçu sa punition, et la raison pour laquelle il l’avait reçue. Le pauvre homme avait les fesses en sang, il manqua de trébucher, on ordonna à Yann et un de ses camarades de conduire le supplicié à l’infirmerie, ils se précipitèrent vers lui, passant ses bras sur leurs épaules pour le soutenir, Yann vit son visage et fut pris d’effroi. Kurt ! C’était le père de Sarah. Soudain des dizaines de questions inondaient l’esprit de Yann. Depuis combien de temps était-il prisonnier ? Où avait-il été déporté ? Et surtout, comment avait-il survécu tout ce temps ? Yann se tut, ne voulant pas affaiblir son ami plus qu’il ne l’était déjà, ils le déposèrent à l’infirmerie, avant de retourner au travail. Le soir venu, à l’heure du coucher, Yann remarqua que Kurt était déjà de retour de l’infirmerie, il avait été affecté au même baraquement que Yann. Etant nouveau, les autres prisonniers n’avaient aucune envie de le laisser avoir une des couchettes du haut, mais Yann, qui avait réussi à se faire respecter après ces mois passés au camp amena Kurt à lui, et l’installa dans sa couchette, la plus haute, ne demandant pas l’avis de ceux qui la partageaient avec lui. Les deux hommes qui dormaient habituellement avec lui durent se résigner à prendre la couchette du dessous. Yann installa Kurt sur le ventre, il était à peine conscient, mais il ouvrit ses yeux en grand en voyant son vieil ami à ses côtés, il ne l’avait pas reconnu avant. Yann aussi avait du mal à reconnaitre le père de Sarah, il était tellement maigre, tellement faible, loin du souvenir qu’il gardait de cet homme.

 

_ Yann ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Réussit-il à demander d’une voix faible.

_ Ce n’est pas important Kurt, repose toi, tu en as besoin, tu dois retrouver des forces.

_ J’aurai assez de forces ne t’en fais pas pour moi, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu es arrivé là ?

_ J’ai servi mon pays contre les nazis, j’ai été arrêté, Laurent m’a arrêté…

_ Laurent ?

_ Il est entré dans la milice française, appelons ça la branche française de la gestapo, il m’a reconnu, il m’a arrêté.

_ Sarah ? David ? S’inquiéta soudain Kurt pour ses enfants.

_ Sarah allait bien quand je me suis fait arrêter, je l’ai mise en sécurité dans le couvent de ma tante, elle était enceinte. David, je ne sais pas, quand la France a signé l’armistice j’étais parti à Londres avec ce qui restait de mes hommes, je ne sais pas où il est Kurt, pardonne-moi.

_ Sarah était enceinte ? Elle a épousé Joseph, soupira Kurt.

_ Oui, il a été raflé alors que Sarah n’était enceinte que de trois mois, il l’a dénoncé à la gestapo, elle a réussi à leur échapper.

_ Pourquoi l’aurait-il dénoncé cette ordure ?

_ Elle travaillait pour la Résistance avec moi, et d’autres camarades, quand il s’est fait emmener avec les autres, il l’a vu avec Camille, qui l’a prise par la taille pour la serrer contre lui et éviter qu’elle ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, Sarah pense qu’il a fait ça par jalousie.

_ Même par jalousie, on ne force pas quelqu’un qu’on aime à subir un tel sort, s’il est encore vivant, je ne le laisserai plus s’approcher de ma fille.

_ Et toi ? Comment tu t’es retrouvé là ?

_ Je suis passé dans la clandestinité en 37, c’est pour ça que je ne pouvais plus envoyer de nouvelles à mes enfants. J’ai été pris en 42, on m’a envoyé à Auschwitz, après plusieurs mois ils m’ont transféré au Struthof, et hier j’ai été transféré ici.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour survivre jusque-là.

_ Il te suffit d’avoir une raison de survivre, je dois retrouver mes enfants, je dois savoir qu’ils vont bien, et toi ? Tu as une raison de survivre ?

_ Camille, soupira Yann après une hésitation.

_ Camille ?

_ Je dois connaitre son vrai prénom, je ne veux pas mourir sans le connaitre.

_ Alors, tu y arriveras aussi.

 

Lyon, au même moment :

 

Clément se promenait avec Sarah à ses côtés, il n’osait pas aborder le sujet, la peur du rejet probablement. Mais le silence entre eux n’était pas inconfortable, jamais, ils pouvaient passer des heures ensemble sans rien se dire, ils n’en avaient pas besoin. Mais à ce moment-là, Sarah se demandait vraiment ce que Clément voulait lui dire, il était rare qu’ils se cachent des choses, surtout depuis l’arrestation de Yann. Arrivés dans le jardin intérieur du couvent, Sarah décida de s’assoir sur un des bancs, Clément s’installa à ses côtés, Sarah le regarda dans les yeux, attendant qu’il se lance, Clément baissa le regard et chercha la force de lui parler.

 

_ Sarah, je…je pense qu’il faudrait qu’on parle…de nous…

_ Je sais…on aurait sûrement dû en reparler il y a quelques temps déjà, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Oui, c’est vrai. Sarah, tu…tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, je te l’ai dit, et je pense que tu le savais depuis longtemps, je ne suis pas vraiment le maître de la discrétion. Je sais que tu es mariée et que…

_ Je t’arrête tout de suite, oui je suis mariée, mais ça ne change rien, plus aujourd’hui. Je suis désolée Clément, je pense que j’avais besoin de faire le point, comprendre ce que je voulais vraiment. En fait,  je pense que je n’aurai pas dû épouser Joseph, on s’aimait oui, mais je pense qu’il était plus pour moi comme un meilleur ami que comme un mari. C’est peut-être horrible de dire ça mais c’est la vérité, je ne l’ai jamais aimé comme j’aurai dû, et après ce qu’il nous a fait, à Martin et à moi, en nous dénonçant, je ne crois pas que je pourrais lui pardonner un jour.

_ C’est le père de Yann, tu ne crois pas que ton fils a le droit d’avoir un père ?

_ Il en a déjà un, il l’a choisi lui-même. Quand j’étais enceinte, c’est quand tu étais là qu’il bougeait le plus, il ne dort jamais aussi bien que quand il dort avec toi, c’est toi son père Clément.

_ Mais, enfin je…

 

Face aux hésitations de Clément, Sarah ne trouva pas d’autres solutions, elle rapprocha son visage du sien avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était plus fougueux que ceux qu’ils avaient échangés la dernière fois, Sarah avait la main posée sur le visage de Clément, qui avait passé ses bras dans son dos pour la rapprocher le plus possible de lui, comme pour la retenir. Quand ils se séparèrent, Sarah plongeant ses yeux bleus dans le regard de l’homme qu’elle aimait depuis déjà plusieurs mois, sans se l’être jamais vraiment avoué. Elle devait le lui dire.

 

_ Je t’aime aussi Clément, alors je t’en supplie, fais attention à toi, j’ai besoin de toi et Yann aussi a besoin de toi. Si tu n’es plus là, je ne le supporterai pas. Promets-moi qu’il ne t’arrivera rien.

 

Clément prit le visage de Sarah entre ses mains avant de l’embrasser à nouveau passionnément, puis il la serra fort contre lui, sa tête posée sur son épaule et il lui murmura à l’oreille.

 

_ Je te le promets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai voulu terminer ce chapitre sur une note un peu plus douce, alors désolée s'il y a un peu trop de fluff, mais après les derniers chapitres qui ont été très durs à écrire avec toutes ces scènes d'horreur, même dans celui-ci, j'avais besoin de douceur et je pense que vous aussi.  
> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite =)


	15. Izieu et Débarquement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Dame d'Izieu, téléfilm historique d'Alain Wermus, qui raconte la vie de Sabine Zlatin, directrice de la maison des enfants d'Izieu, et de Léa Feldblum, seule survivante de la rafle d'Izieu, qui subira des expériences médicales à Auschwitz.

Clément et Sarah passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, Hugo et Martin étant plus que ravis que leur plan ait fonctionné, ils avaient proposé de s’occuper du petit Yann pour que les deux amoureux puissent profiter l’un de l’autre. Le couvent était situé dans les collines à plusieurs kilomètres de Lyon, Clément et Sarah se promenèrent autour du village tout l’après-midi, sans se dire grand-chose, ils étaient juste ensemble. Le soir venu, pour le dîner, les quatre amis s’étaient mis à l’écart des sœurs et des réfugiés que le couvent aidé pour profiter un peu de leur intimité. Martin et Hugo arboraient un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, qui ne les quitta pas de la soirée, Yann était tranquillement assis sur les genoux de Clément qui s’occupait de nourrir le bambin. Martin était heureux de voir ses amis ainsi, de telles scènes de vie lui permettaient de ne pas craquer, de se souvenir que la vie est belle, qu’il n’y a pas que la guerre autour d’eux. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder un peu, s’imaginant quelques années après la guerre, tous ensembles, Hugo dans les bras de Vincent, Sarah et Clément les mains enlacés sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme attendant son deuxième enfant, lui avec le petit Yann sur les genoux et son Yann à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ce serait une si belle photo de famille. Sarah regarda dans sa direction, elle connaissait ce regard, elle savait que quand Martin avait ce regard, c’est qu’il pensait à Yann, à son retour, elle savait aussi que très vite la mélancolie arrivait, et les larmes n’étaient pas loin. Pour éviter d’assister à ce spectacle et pour réconforter Martin, elle vint se placer à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Yann, voyant sa mère s’éloigner, commença à étouffer un sanglot, elle tendit les bras pour le prendre et le fit s’assoir sur les genoux de Martin. Le jeune instituteur reporta alors son attention sur le bambin, et les larmes ne vinrent pas. Le petit Yann s’endormit dans les bras de son « tonton », tous le regardèrent avec un air attendri.

 

_ Tu veux que je le prenne avec moi cette nuit ? demande Martin.

_ Apparemment c’est lui qui veut dormir avec toi cette nuit Martin, sourit Sarah.

 

Tous se regardèrent en souriant avant de se lever pour aller se coucher, Martin prit soin de ne pas réveiller Yann, et une fois dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Hugo et Clément quand ils venaient ici, il installa le bambin dans son lit avant de s’allonger à ses côtés. Hugo ne tarda pas à les rejoindre dans la chambre pendant que Clément et Sarah se dirigeaient dans la chambre de cette dernière. Ils passèrent la nuit, enlacés l’un contre l’autre, savourant la chaleur du corps de l’autre, ils n’avaient pas besoin de plus pour oublier ne serait-ce qu’un instant, la guerre qui faisait rage autour d’eux, et les tourments qu’ils avaient déjà traversé et qu’ils avaient encore à traverser, mais désormais, ils étaient ensemble. Et ils se savaient chanceux, ils étaient tristes pour leurs amis qui n’avaient plus cette chance, et se dirent que pour leurs amis, ils se devaient d’être heureux ensemble, tant qu’ils le pouvaient.

Lyon, 7 avril 1944 :

 

Le petit Yann grandissait très vite, Sarah s’en étonnait chaque jour, il avait déjà huit mois alors que sa mère avait l’impression de lui avoir donné naissance il y a à peine quelques semaines. Il marchait à quatre pattes dans tout le couvent, les enfants juifs cachés là aimaient beaucoup s’occuper de lui, il était vraiment gâté par toutes les personnes vivant au couvent, mais surtout par Clément, Hugo et Martin, qui ne se lassaient pas de regarder le bambin grandir chaque semaine lors de leur visite hebdomadaire. Sarah avait pu, grâce à l’aide d’un réfractaire, prendre des photos des garçons, et elle les montrait à Yann tous les jours, elle ne voulait pas qu’il oublie les visages de ceux qu’elle appelait ses oncles, Hugo et Martin, mais surtout celui de Clément, son père, car c’est ainsi qu’elle parlait de lui désormais. Elle avait convenu avec Clément, que si son mari revenait vivant, elle demanderait rapidement le divorce afin qu’ils puissent se marier et que Clément puisse officiellement adopter Yann. Elle ne ressentait plus rien pour son mari, il était déjà si loin d’elle, elle ne savait pas si elle pleurerait en apprenant sa mort, parfois elle se sentait coupable d’avoir de telles pensées, mais elles étaient vite effacées lorsqu’elle posait les yeux sur les photos des trois garçons. Immédiatement un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et elle comptait indéfiniment, les heures qui la séparaient de leur visite. On était vendredi, un peu moins de 24 heures et Clément, Martin et Hugo seraient là. Alors qu’elle s’occupait de donner le repas de midi aux enfants juifs encore cachés au couvent, elle vit un visage familier faire irruption dans le réfectoire, c’était Martin, il était pâle, Sarah n’aimait pas ça du tout. Que faisait-il ici avec un jour d’avance ? Pourquoi était-il dans cet état ? Il restait dans l’ouverture de la porte, il eut soudain l’air soulagé en voyant tous les enfants et Sarah dans la pièce, elle le rejoignit et ils s’éloignèrent en silence avant que Sarah ne panique vraiment :

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui se passe Martin ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Où est Clément ? Je…

_ Ne t’en fais pas, tout le monde va bien, je venais juste m’assurer que vous alliez bien, la rassura Martin.

_ Mais pourquoi tu devais t’en assurer ? Dis-moi ce qu’il s’est passé Martin, tu ne serais pas là s’il n’y avait rien.

_ C’est Izieu, Sarah.

_ Comment ça Izieu ? Sabine ?

_ Sabine va bien, elle n’était pas là quand c’est arrivé, laisse-moi finir avant de parler. Barbie est venue le matin avec plusieurs SS de la Gestapo, ils ont arrêté tout le monde, tous les enfants, et les adultes qui étaient là avec eux. Ils les ont enfermés à Montluc, et ce matin ils les ont envoyés à Drancy.

 

Sarah est effondrée, les enfants, elle en avait envoyé certains à Izieu, elle savait que Sabine Zlatin était une femme en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, juive comme elle, elles s’étaient rencontrées quelques mois plus tôt, par l’intermédiaire de l’UGIF. Un sentiment de culpabilité vint l’envahir, les enfants, elle les avait envoyés à la mort. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, Martin se plaça à ses côtés, l’entoura de ses bras, il se doutait des pensées qui tourmentaient son amie.

 

_ Ce n’est pas ta faute Sarah, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Sabine avait senti le danger venir, elle était partie à Montpellier pour demander à l’abbé de l’aider à disperser la colonie, elle veut partir à Paris.

_ Je n’aurai pas dû les envoyer là-bas !

_ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu les as aidés, tu n’as rien à te reprocher. Ce que je te demande maintenant, ce qu’on te demande tous, c’est d’être prudente. On a eu peur que la gestapo vous ait trouvé vous aussi, restez bien sur vos gardes dans les jours qui viennent.

_ Si la gestapo savait, Barbie serait déjà venu, on a rien à craindre, mais on fera plus attention, je te le promets…vous serez là demain ?

_ Bien sûr, lui répondit Martin, je dois te laisser, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

_ Il faudra bien, tu veux voir Yann ?

_ Non, enfin je voudrais, mais vu que je ne reste pas, mieux vaut ne pas le perturber tu ne penses pas ?

_ Oui bien sûr tu as raison, embrasse les garçons pour moi.

 

Après s’être assuré que Sarah allait bien et tiendrait le coup, Martin quitta le couvent pour rejoindre Lyon. Il poursuivit son travail de la journée avant de rejoindre Clément et Hugo le soir, dans leur maison avenue Esquirol. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil que ses deux amis se jetèrent sur lui pour avoir des informations. Clément était mort d’inquiétude, Martin avait l’impression de voir son reflet sur le visage de son ami, il revoyait le moment où ils lui avaient annoncé l’arrestation de Yann, la terreur qui avait dû se lire sur son visage, le désespoir aussi, ne supportant plus cette vision, qu’il savait inutile, il rassura tout de suite ses amis.

 

_ Tout va bien, ils vont bien, ils allaient tous bien.

 

Clément était tellement soulagé qu’il s’écroula sur le canapé, et retrouva peu à peu une respiration régulière. Hugo aussi était soulagé, bien qu’il n’était pas le plus proche de Sarah, elle était un peu la seule chose qui le reliait à Vincent, à ses côtés il pouvait encore sentir la présence de celui qu’il aimait. Martin et Hugo vinrent se placer de chaque côté de Clément sur le canapé, le rassurant, tout allait bien, Sarah allait bien et Yann aussi.

 

_ Tu ne lui as pas dit hein ? demanda Clément.

_ Non, pas la peine de l’inquiéter pour rien, répondit Martin.

_ Pas dit quoi ? demanda Hugo intrigué.

_ Pour mon arrestation, je ne voulais pas qu’il l’inquiète pour rien, j’ai réussi à m’échapper, donc tout va bien.

_ Elle risque de voir les bleus que tu as sur le torse aussi, poursuivit Hugo, elle va te demander comment s’est arrivé.

_ Et bien je lui dirai à ce moment-là, si elle me demande, sinon je ne dirai rien.

 

Auschwitz, quelques jours plus tard :

 

Vincent avait vu le nouveau convoi arrivé, il y en avait tellement qui venait tous les jours, il ne les comptait plus. Il savait à quel point il était chanceux d’être encore en vie. Chanceux ? Les plus chanceux sont sans doute les morts, au moins ils n’ont pas à vivre sur cette planète qu’on appelle Auschwitz. Encore une valise à vider, par chance, de la nourriture, Vincent s’empresse de la cacher une fois que ses gardes SS ont le dos tourné, puis il observe au loin, un nouveau vient d’arriver, il a l’air complètement perdu. _Encore un gros numéro qui va poser plein de questions !_ Les SS mène l’homme au poste qui sera désormais le sien, il est placé juste à côté de Vincent. _Pourquoi c’est toujours à moi que revient la tâche de tout expliquer au gros numéro ?_ L’homme se met au travail, il l’entend marmonner, il est Français, alors le convoi qui est arrivé, arrivait de France, Vincent ferme brièvement les yeux en priant pour que ses amis ne fassent pas parti de ce convoi. L’homme se tourne vers lui, les yeux remplis de questions.

 

_ Pourquoi on doit ouvrir les valises ? Leurs propriétaires vont vouloir les récupérer.

_ Ils n’ont plus de propriétaires, ils appartiennent au Reich maintenant.

_ Vous êtes français ?

_ Oui.

_ Je…je ne vois pas d’enfant ici, où sont-ils ? Il y avait des enfants avec nous dans le convoi, où est-ce qu’ils les emmènent ?

 

La voilà la fameuse question qu’ils posent tous en arrivant ! Vincent prend une grande inspiration presque agacée. _N’as-t-il pas compris où il était ? Ça ne saute pas aux yeux ?_

 

_ Tu vois cette cheminée qui n’arrête pas de fumer ? ... Tu ne sens pas une odeur de chair cuite ?

 

L’homme manque de défaillir, Vincent le rattrape, il ne faut pas qu’il se montre faible devant les SS.

 

_ Redresse-toi, sois fort ! Ici c’est la seule loi ! Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, la première leçon, tais-toi, ne pose pas de question et travaille.

 

 

Lyon, 6 juin 1944 :

 

Clément, Hugo et Martin sont en route pour le couvent. Ils le savent, c’est mercredi pas samedi, mais ils ne peuvent pas attendre, Sarah doit savoir c’est trop important, peut-être l’a-t-elle déjà entendu à la radio, peu importe, ils veulent être avec elle pour fêter ça. Depuis quelques semaines, les actions se sont faites plus fréquentes et plus importantes, malgré le risque constant que représente la gestapo. La population est de plus en plus acquise à la Résistance, les dénonciations sont bien moins nombreuses, et tous sont heureux de pouvoir retrouver une certaine confiance en leurs concitoyens, même s’ils restent encore beaucoup sur leur garde, on n’est jamais trop prudent. Sarah elle, faisait maintenant totalement confiance au village dans lequel se trouvait le couvent, la plupart des habitants accueillaient eux-mêmes les réfugiés, certains le faisaient déjà avant que Sarah ne mette en place un refuge au sein du couvent, tous étaient acquis à la cause de la libération nationale. Il faut dire que la défaite de l’Allemagne ne faisait plus aucun doute, ou en tout cas paraissait bien réelle. L’armée rouge avançait bien sur le front de l’est, elle avait libéré l’Ukraine, dégagé Leningrad, et ne tarderait sûrement pas à lancer son offensive sur la Biélorussie et ainsi progresser vers l’Allemagne.

Les trois garçons arrivèrent au couvent, quand elle vit la voiture, le cœur de Sarah se serra mais elle fut vite soulagée en voyant que les trois garçons étaient là, ils se dirigèrent vers elle à grand pas, ils étaient souriant, Sarah se demandait ce qu’il se passait. Clément se précipita vers elle, la prit dans ses bras avant de la soulever et de les faire tourner sur eux-mêmes.

 

_ Ils ont débarqué Sarah ! Ça y est, le front de l’ouest est ouvert ! s’exclama Clément tout joyeux, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ Mais…quand ? demanda Sarah.

_ Ce matin, les plages de Normandie ont été prises, lui dit Martin, la libération n’est plus très loin !

_ Je suis sûr que les populations vont nous rejoindre, et nous aider à renvoyer les Boches chez eux ! S’excita Hugo.

 

Sarah prit ses deux amis dans les bras avant de retourner dans ceux de Clément. Enfin ! Enfin ils pouvaient commencer à voir le bout du tunnel ! Enfin l’espoir de retrouver la liberté était là ! Enfin ils allaient pouvoir mettre un terme au règne de terreur d’Hitler !

Sarah regarda ses amis, tout sourire avant de leur dire :

 

_ Et ce n’est pas la seule bonne nouvelle du jour, regardez !

 

Sarah alla chercher Yann qui n’était pas très loin, dans les bras de Madeleine, elle le posa, sur ses deux pieds, les garçons les regardaient, fiers. Arrivée à une distance raisonnable de Clément, elle glissa à l’oreille de son fils :

 

_ Tu vas voir Papa mon chéri.

 

Elle lui lâcha les mains, et le petit Yann fit quelques pas tout seul avant de se retrouver dans les bras de Clément, qui, extrêmement fier de son fils, le prit dans ses bras en le félicitant, le petit se blotti contre lui un instant avant de s’écarter un peu, il regarda sa mère, puis Clément, et désignant ce dernier de son doigt, il dit à sa mère : « Papa ». Martin et Hugo se tournèrent vers Clément, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Clément avait les larmes aux yeux, c’est la première fois que Yann prononçait le mot « papa », il ne l’avait pour l’instant entendu dire que « maman », il serra son fils un peu plus fort contre lui avant que Sarah ne les rejoigne en intimant à Hugo et Martin de se joindre également à eux, et ils se retrouvèrent enlacés tous les cinq au milieu de la cour du couvent, Madeleine les observant en souriant.

 

Dachau, le même jour au soir:

 

Yann se glissa dans sa couchette, il se sentait faible, mais il fallait tenir, tenir coûte que coûte, tenir, tenir pour connaitre le nom de Camille, c’est tout ce qui le motivait à rester en vie. Kurt ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans la couchette, il avait vraiment l’air d’un squelette recouvert de peau, Yann n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Quand il s’allongea à ses côtés, Yann remarqua qu’il avait le sourire aux lèvres, chose tellement rare ici, il ne put s’empêcher de lui demander ce qui le rendait si heureux.

 

_ J’ai entendu la radio pendant qu’on était à l’usine, lui expliqua Kurt, ils ont débarqué Yann, les alliés ont débarqué en Normandie, la fin est proche.

 

Le même sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Yann. Le débarquement, enfin ! L’espoir envahit soudain Yann, lui redonnant des forces dont il aurait fort besoin. Il s’allongea à son tour, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, et malgré la puanteur ambiante, les gémissements des malades dans les autres lits, ceux qui étaient jugés assez capables de travailler bien que contagieux, Yann réussit à penser à Martin sans avoir à pleurer. Il l’imaginait, entouré des autres membres du réseau, souriant lui aussi, heureux de la nouvelle du débarquement, il voyait le couvent dans lequel il avait passé du temps étant enfant pour rendre visite à sa tante. Il les voyait tous les quatre, Martin, Sarah, Clément et Hugo, non pas tous les quatre, tous les cinq, le bébé de Sarah devait bien avoir dix mois aujourd’hui, fille ou garçon ? Yann ne préférait pas se l’imaginer, il les voyait juste, ensemble, heureux, vivants surtout. Il imaginait bien Sarah dans les bras de Clément, il n’était pas dupe, il avait noté le rapprochement entre celle qu’il considérait comme sa petite sœur et le jeune lieutenant qu’il appréciait beaucoup, mais c’est toujours sur Martin que son attention se portait. Il pouvait encore revoir tout son corps dans les moindres détails, il n’en avait rien oublié. Il se mit à l’imaginer, après la libération, après la guerre, assis devant un piano à jouer leur morceau. Lui assis à côté à l’écouter et à l’observer avec attention jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse de jouer, et puis leurs lèvres qui se trouvaient à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu’en ce moment même, dans le réfectoire du couvent, Martin était assis au piano, et imaginait la même scène tout en jouant leur morceau à tous les pensionnaires du couvent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, prochaine étape, la libération ;-)


	16. Libération et Epuration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La série de livre Auschwitz et après, de Charlotte Delbo, survivante d'Auschwitz.

Lyon, 3 septembre 1944 :

 

Vistel avait ordonné aux troupes situées aux alentours de Lyon de rejoindre la ville, elles étaient arrivées le 1er septembre. Les groupes francs les avaient guidées, et elles entrèrent dans la ville sans engager les hostilités contre les Allemands, ce n’était pas le but. Le même jour, des panzers avaient engagé des combats contre les américains et des résistants de l’Ain, arrêtant quelques peu leur progression. Mais la plupart des unités allemandes, traversent la ville pour fuir, souvent dans le désordre, certains soldats attaquent des civils pour leur voler leur vélo afin de s’enfuir. Les unités ont presque toutes quitté la ville dans la nuit du 1er au 2. Martin les entend passer et ne pense qu’une seule chose, _lâches !_ Le 2, une unité d’infanterie de l’armée américaine entre dans la ville. Les Allemands tentent de faire sauter tous les ponts de la ville afin de ralentir la progression des alliés. Avec l’aide des résistants, deux ponts sont sauvés, mais malheureusement les Allemands incendient plusieurs gares, quelques installations mais aussi des magasins, la haine des quatre amis ne fait que grandir lorsqu’ils assistent à ces évènements. Ils s’occupent de leur côté, de protéger les civils, tout en apportant leur aide aux américains en les guidant. Martin est heureux de voir qu’il n’a pas oublié l’Anglais, même après plus de deux ans passés loin de Londres. Sarah, avec l’aide de ses camarades des MUR, fait réquisitionner l’hôpital et y installe les femmes et les enfants, et dégage les routes pour permettre d’y amener plus facilement les blessés. En début d’après-midi, se rendant compte de l’absence des Allemands, Vistel investi la préfecture, et enfin, après des mois, le drapeau français flotte à nouveau sur son toit. Les Allemands qui restent répliquent par des tirs, qui heureusement ne font aucune victime. Dans la soirée, l’hôtel de ville est occupé, les Allemands sont tous parti. Aujourd’hui, 3 septembre 1944, Lyon est officiellement libéré. La foule dehors est en liesse, les unités américaines qui entrent dans la ville sont acclamés par tous.  

Clément, Martin, Hugo et Sarah sont épuisés, ils pensaient que la libération leur apporterait plus de joie, mais en fait, ils sont tristes, tristes de ne pas pouvoir la partager avec Vincent et Yann. Maintenant que leur combat ici est fini la seule chose à laquelle ils pensent, ce sont leurs amis, prisonniers ou morts en Allemagne, ils ne le savent pas. Ils rentrent chez eux la tête basse, ils n’ont même pas la force de manger, Sarah sort une bouteille de vodka qu’elle avait gardé dans la maison, au cas où, ils boivent. Puis en silence ils vont se coucher. Martin et Hugo décident de dormir ensemble, ils n’ont pas la force de rester seuls, pas cette nuit. Sarah rejoint Clément dans leur chambre, il est exténué, il s’écroule sur leur lit, encore habillé. Sarah est adossée à la porte, elle le regarde, elle voudrait se sentir coupable, par rapport à son mari, mais elle n’y arrive pas. Ils sont libres, enfin, elle ne veut plus remettre les choses au lendemain, ils auront assez attendu. Elle vient le rejoindre sur le lit, elle se place à califourchon sur lui et elle l’embrasse. Clément passe une de ses mains sur sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux, détachant la pince qui s’y trouve, dévoilant ainsi la belle chevelure brune de sa compagne. Sa main se pose ensuite sur sa joue, Sarah s’y presse, puis un autre regard et les baisers reprennent. Elle commence à déboutonner la chemise de Clément qui lui rend la pareille en dégrafant sa robe. Bientôt ils se retrouvent totalement nus, l’un en face de l’autre, savourant enfin la vision de l’autre, les courbes de son corps qu’ils mémorisent pour pouvoir en refaire le tracé en rêve. Puis leurs corps s’unissent enfin, après tant de mois passés ensemble à s’aimer de loin, puis ensuite s’avouer leurs sentiments sans véritablement consommer leur amour, cette nuit-là c’était chose faite, la ville était libre, bientôt tout le pays le serait, et eux, pouvaient enfin vivre leur amour sans craindre de perdre l’autre.

Une fois leurs ébats terminés, Sarah se cala contre le torse de son amant, puis du bout des doigts elle caressa une marque sur sa hanche gauche, une ecchymose, elle n’a pas l’air récente.

 

_ Comment tu t’es fait ça ? lui demande-t-elle.

_ J’ai été arrêté, lui avoue Clément.

_ Pardon ? Mais quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?

_ Calme-toi Sarah, s’il te plaît. On avait une réunion dans un appartement près de l’opéra, on a été dénoncé, on est trois à s’être fait arrêté ce jour-là, mais on a été arrêté pour marché noir. Les gars l’ont su rapidement, comme on n’était pas enfermé à Montluc, ça facilitait les choses, ils nous ont envoyé un colis avec des gâteaux pour nous rendre malades, sur le chemin qui menait à l’hôpital ils avaient organisé une embuscade, et on a été libéré. Je leur ai demandé de ne rien te dire, j’ai été libéré rapidement, je n’ai rien eu, et ils n’ont pas su qu’on était des résistants, je ne voulais pas que tu t’inquiètes pour rien.

_ Mais, qui t’as fait ça ?

_ Un des policier français qui m’a arrêté, il m’a donné un gros coup de révolver, mais ce n’est rien, arrête de t’inquiéter, tout va bien maintenant.

 

Elle se blottit plus fort contre lui, et elle lui murmura avant de s’endormir :

 

_ Je t’aime Clément.

_ Je t’aime Sarah.

 

Le lendemain, les quatre amis prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, la joie qui émanait de Clément et Sarah réchauffait le cœur des deux autres. C’est quand ils quittèrent la maison pour arpenter les rues de la ville libérée, qu’Hugo s’arrêta net. Les trois autres le regardèrent sans comprendre, lui demandant ce qu’il avait.

 

_ C’est lui, chuchota Hugo.

_ Qui ça lui ? demanda Martin.

_ L’homme, là ! C’est lui qui a arrêté Yann, c’est un officier de la milice !

_ Laurent ! s’exclama Sarah horrifiée

 

Les trois garçons se tournèrent alors vers elle.

 

_ Tu le connais ? demanda Clément.

_ C’était son compagnon avant la guerre, celui qui l’a quitté pour se marier, celui qui lui a brisé le cœur. Mais alors, Sarah réfléchit un instant trop effrayée par ce qu’elle venait de comprendre, ça ne peut être que lui !

_ Que lui ? Pourquoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda alors Martin.

_ S’il était là déjà en juin 43, alors c’est lui qui a dû arrêter Vincent !

_ Et il sort encore libre ? Il se balade dans les rues comme si de rien n’était ! Hugo était hors de lui.

_ Je veux lui régler son compte ! Lâcha Martin. Pour Yann et pour Vincent, on ne peut pas le laisser s’en tirer.

Même s’ils hésitèrent un instant, leur soif de vengeance prit le dessus, ils encerclèrent Laurent, qui avait l’air de vouloir passer inaperçu. Ils connaissaient bien le quartier, ils l’emmenèrent dans une petite rue isolée, loin de la foule qui était déjà dans les rues. Ils croisèrent sur leur chemin plusieurs anciens miliciens malmenés par la foule, des femmes que l’on rasait pour avoir couché avec des Allemands, Laurent tenta plusieurs fois de leur échapper, mais les quatre camarades ne lui laissèrent aucune chance. Une fois loin des liesses de la ville, Clément le poussa contre le mur, et enfin Laurent aperçu Sarah.

 

_ Sarah ?

_ Bonjour Laurent, ça faisait longtemps.

_ Sarah, je…

_ Tu quoi Laurent ? Rassure-toi, on en aura pas pour longtemps, on veut juste savoir une chose. Es-tu responsable de l’arrestation de Vincent et de Yann ?

 

Laurent reste muet, la terreur se lit dans ses yeux, ils comprennent tous ce que ce silence signifie, c’est un aveu. Les quatre amis bouillonnent, surtout Hugo et Martin. Martin se jette sur lui, l’attrape par le col, et le cogne une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Aucun de ses amis ne fait le moindre geste pour l’arrêter.

 

_ Est-ce que tu l’as seulement aimé ? Cracha Martin.

_ Qui tu es toi !?

_ Je crois pas que tu sois en position pour poser des questions salaud ! Tu l’as aimé, tu lui as brisé le cœur et ensuite tu l’as envoyé à la mort !

_ Ce n’est pas un gamin qui m’apprendra la vie ! Je lui ai proposé de le sauver, il a refusé, il ne peut s’en prendre qu’à lui-même !

 

Martin était fou de rage, il lui donna un coup de genou dans l’estomac, plus fort qu’il ne s’en serait jamais cru capable, Laurent se retrouva sur le sol. Hugo s’avança alors :

 

_ Et Vincent, c’est aussi sa faute s’il s’est fait arrêter ? Tu lui as aussi proposé de le sauver ? Non, bien sûr, un juif, pourquoi le sauver ?

 

Il lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, puis rapidement il sortit son révolver de sa poche, Sarah l’arrêta net.

 

_ Pourquoi ? Il mérite de crever !

_ Oui, mais pas comme ça, c’est trop facile.

_ Sarah, supplia Laurent, j’ai une famille, j’ai des enfants !

_ Combien en as-tu envoyé à la mort ? Yann et Vincent aussi ont une famille, tu l’as oublié ? Tes enfants s’en sortiront beaucoup mieux sans toi !

 

Il n’y avait plus de place pour la pitié à leurs yeux, Sarah leur expliqua ce qu’ils allaient faire de lui, il n’y pas de place pour les traîtres ici, et ils ne sont pas les seuls à le penser. Martin et Hugo agrippèrent Laurent et le traînèrent jusqu’à la foule, là, ils le jetèrent au milieu de la route, et prononcèrent ces simples mots : « C’est un officier de la milice qui a envoyé des dizaines d’entre nous à la mort ! ». Ceux présents ne réfléchirent pas plus longtemps, ils se jetèrent sur lui, le tabassèrent, au bout de plusieurs minutes, l’un deux lui tira une balle dans le cœur. C’était fini, leurs amis étaient vengés.

Les jours qui suivirent la libération se ressemblaient tous, c’étaient des règlements de compte. Tous cherchaient les responsables de l’arrestation des leurs, de la mort d’un de leur proche ou tout simplement d’un voisin. Ceux qui avaient collaborés avec les Allemands étaient activement recherchés, s’ils étaient trouvés, le résultat était souvent le même, la mort. Les exécutions sommaires étaient devenues monnaie courant, jusqu’à ce que Farge ne rétablisse les cours martiales, et les institutions de justice traditionnelles, pour que la foule arrête de se comporter comme du bétail. Bien sûr, ça n’arrêta pas immédiatement tous les règlements de compte, mais au bout de plusieurs jours, ils s’apaisèrent. Martin, Hugo, Clément et Sarah avaient besoin d’air, il fallait qu’ils s’éloignent de tout ça quelques temps, c’était trop dur. Alors, un matin, ils prirent la voiture et se rendirent au couvent, retrouver Yann. Sarah avait besoin de serrer son fils dans ses bras, il avait déjà 13 mois, les garçons ayant manqué son anniversaire, ils décidèrent qu’ils le fêteraient tous ensemble aujourd’hui.

Une fois arrivés, tous se sentirent soulagés, au moins, dans le village, tout n’était que joie, il n’y avait pas de règlements de compte, il n’y avait aucune raison qu’il y en ait. Les quatre amis se précipitèrent à l’intérieur du couvent, il était encore tôt, mais Madeleine était dans la cour d’entrée avec Yann qui marchait au milieu des poules, il leur courait après, il trébucha et Sarah couru vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Apercevant sa mère, il tendit immédiatement les bras vers elle en criant « maman ! », Sarah le serra fort contre elle, trop heureuse de le voir sain et sauf, et surtout de pouvoir lui ramener son père et ses deux tontons. En voyant Clément, il lança un « papa ! » avant de réclamer les bras de son père, il passa ensuite dans ceux de ses deux tontons, restant plus longtemps dans ceux de Martin. Sarah prit Madeleine dans ses bras, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Puis tous se regroupèrent autour de Yann, le laissant à nouveau courir après les poules. Ils se regardèrent tous, et c’est Martin qui brisa le silence, pendant que le petit Yann était un peu plus loin.

 

_ Notre combat n’est pas fini, la guerre n’est pas finie. Vincent et Yann sont toujours en Allemagne quelque part.

_ Crois-moi Martin, je ne m’arrêterai pas tant que ma famille ne sera pas au complet, lui promis Sarah. Je dois savoir où sont mon père, mon frère, mon cousin et Yann, compte sur moi pour être toujours avec toi.

_ Elle ne sera pas la seule, promis à son tour Hugo.

_ Tant que notre famille ne sera pas réunie, on continuera à se battre, finit Clément.

 

En effet, le combat était loin d’être fini. De leur côté, Yann et Vincent, s’ils avaient appris la nouvelle de la libération de la France, la leur, était encore bien loin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre =)  
> Je tenais à parler de l'épuration car on oublie trop souvent la cruauté dont peut faire preuve une foule, et dont les Français ont fait preuve après la libération, ce n'était pas que la danse et la joie dans les rues des villes, c'était aussi l'horreur de la chasse au collabo...


	17. Auschwitz et Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Band of Brothers, série créée par Tom Hanks et Steven Spielberg qui retrace la vie des soldats de la Easy Company pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Auschwitz, 17 janvier 1945 :

 

L’armée rouge avance vite, les russes ne tarderont pas à atteindre le camp, l’enfer est bientôt fini. Mais les SS ne l’entendent pas de cette façon. Le camp doit être évacué, on va évacuer tous les prisonniers vers d’autres camps en Allemagne, qui sont encore en activité, les efforts pour apporter la solution finale au problème juif ne doivent pas diminuer. Les trains transportant des juifs, sont prioritaires sur tous les autres, même les trains transportant des renforts, des armes et des munitions. Dès l’été 1944, ils ont pris soin de détruire les preuves du long massacre, les fours crématoires ont été détruit, et surtout, tous les documents ou presque ont été détruits, la liste des victimes, les papiers concernant les convois, tout. Le camp doit être évacué le lendemain, tous les internés doivent quitter Auschwitz pour rejoindre d’autres camps. Vincent est vivant. Vivant ? C’est un bien grand mot sur cette planète qu’on appelle Auschwitz. Il n’était plus qu’un fantôme errant dans ce camp, enfin errant, depuis la veille, il avait dû se rendre à l’infirmerie, son pied le faisan atrocement souffrir, il avait donné le tissu qu’il utilisait jusque-là pour garder ses pieds au chaud à une jeune femme qui était arrivée en même temps que lui, elle était aussi maigre que lui, un squelette recouvert de peau, on aurait pu confondre leurs côtes avec les touches d’un piano. Combien pesaient-ils désormais ? Ils ne le savaient pas, ils ne voulaient pas le savoir, ça n’avait pas d’importance, pas ici, pas maintenant. Vincent est dans son lit à l’infirmerie, un pansement sur le pied, le docteur vient juste de le changer, il a prévenu Vincent qu’il ne pourrait pas marcher pendant au moins trois jours. Un SS arrive dans l’infirmerie, il demande au docteur quels prisonniers sont capables de marcher, presque aucun d’entre eux n’en est capable, seuls deux sont désignés par le docteur, le SS leur ordonne de se préparer à partir, tous partent demain aux aurores. Le docteur demande ce qu’ils doivent faire des autres, Vincent comprend aisément, que s’il a pu arriver jusque-là, il ne s’en sortira pas vivant. Il n’entend pas ce que se disent le médecin et le SS, mais ce dernier quitte rapidement l’infirmerie. Le médecin est blême, il lance un regard désolé à tous ceux qui sont présents. Vincent ne sait plus pleurer, il a oublié comment faire, alors il ferme simplement les yeux, en pensant à la seule chose qui semble faire encore de lui un être humain, Hugo. S’il meurt aujourd’hui, alors il veut que sa dernière pensée soit pour l’homme qu’il aime, et il espère qu’il comprendra qu’il l’aimait réellement, bien plus qu’il ne pourrait l’exprimer. Alors Vincent ferme les yeux, et attend.

 

 

Lyon, 8 juin 1945 :

 

La guerre en Europe était maintenant terminée depuis un mois, mais les horreurs que l’on avait découvertes avaient eu raison de l’enthousiasme des quatre amis restés à Lyon. Par leurs liens avec l’armée, Martin, Hugo et Clément avaient reçus des informations sur les camps nazis, la simple lecture des rapports leur glaçaient le sang, ils n’arrivaient pas à croire tout ce qu’on leur racontait, c’était impossible. Martin et Hugo faisaient des cauchemars tous les soirs, rêvant de Yann et Vincent dans ces camps, leur imagination dépassait sûrement la réalité pensaient-ils, ou alors elle ne s’en approchait même pas. Leurs nuits étaient agités, et malgré la présence du petit Yann, qui avait le don de leur redonner le sourire, ils avaient du mal à rester optimistes. Ils avaient tous abandonner le couvent pour s’installer dans la maison avenue Esquirol, Sarah avait ramené Yann avec elle, elle ne voulait plus que sa famille soit séparée, plus maintenant, plus jamais. Depuis la libération, elle avait repris son travail d’infirmière à l’hôpital, et quand les premiers déportés étaient revenus des camps, elle avait organisé, avec plusieurs collègues et l’aide de l’administration lyonnaise, une aile spéciale dédiée à ses déportés qui avaient besoin de soin. Ils étaient si nombreux, et en même temps si peu, elle ne saurait dire si la moitié de ceux qui avaient été déportés étaient revenus, mais peut-être d’autre n’étaient pas encore là. Chaque jour, les garçons se rendaient à la gare pour chercher Yann et Vincent, espérant les voir descendre d’un des trains qui rapatriait tous ces pauvres gens. Pour l’instant, personne. Ils se rendaient ensuite souvent dans les différents refuges mis en place, demandant à ceux qui étaient revenus s’ils les avaient vus. Mais personne ne savait rien.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient tous décidé de se rendre à Paris, à l’exception de Sarah qui devait rester pour aider à l’hôpital. Elle avait reçu une lettre de Sabine Zlatin, directrice de la maison des enfants d’Izieu, elle s’occupait de l’hôtel Lutetia à Paris, cet hôtel servait d’accueil pour les déportés qui revenaient des camps, peut-être Vincent et Yann avaient-ils été rapatriés là-bas ? Les trois amis prenaient le train ce matin pour se rendre à Paris, ils en profiteraient pour retrouver leur famille, car avec toute cette agitation, ils n’avaient même pas pensé à joindre leur famille. Sarah leur disait au revoir sur le quai de la gare, elle prit Martin et Hugo dans ses bras longuement, comme pour essayer de leur donner un peu de sa force pour ce voyage, car il faut le dire, ils y allaient sans trop d’espoir. Clément embrassa Sarah une dernière fois, caressant son visage, puis laissant sa main glisser jusqu’à son ventre dont on commençait à deviner l’arrondi, il aurait voulu qu’elle arrête son travail à l’hôpital le temps de sa grossesse, mais il savait très bien qu’elle refuserait catégoriquement, elle avait été mise à l’écart quand elle attendait Yann, elle ne le serait pas de nouveau avec cet enfant. Les trois garçons dirent ensuite au revoir au petit Yann qui était venu avec sa mère et ils montèrent dans le train, direction Paris. Une fois assis, Martin soupira, résigné, il n’avait plus l’espoir de revoir Yann, il pensait définitivement qu’il était mort, ce n’était pas possible autrement, et il était mort sans connaitre son prénom, Martin voulait pleurer, mais il n’y arrivait plus. Hugo remarqua le regard de son meilleur ami, et sans dire un mot, il lui prit la main et la serra fort, il n’était pas dans un meilleur état. Si Vincent connaissait son prénom, il n’avait jamais entendu Hugo lui dire « je t’aime », et comment pourrait-il l’avoir deviné ? Hugo s’en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir traité Vincent comme il l’aurait dû, s’il ne le retrouvait pas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Clément ne savait pas quoi faire face à la détresse de ses amis, que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas les comprendre, il avait Sarah, leur fils Yann, et bientôt un deuxième enfant, il ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce qu’était leur douleur, sans vraiment jamais la comprendre, alors il se contenta de rester près d’eux pendant tout le voyage.

Sarah de son côté, avait déposé Yann chez eux, le confiant à Louise, sa nourrice, une jeune fille qui avait servi de boîte aux lettres pendant l’occupation, son mari avait été arrêté et exécuté par la gestapo à Saint-Genis-Laval. Une fois que Louise était arrivée avenue Esquirol, elle se rendit à l’hôpital pour aller travailler. Elle apprit en arrivant par une collègue, qu’un avion avait atterri la veille avec des déportés, ils étaient arrivés à l’hôpital dans la nuit, ils arrivaient de Pologne. Encore des horreurs à voir et à entendre, il fallait être forte. Sarah se rendit donc dans la pièce où les nouveaux arrivants avaient été placés, très peu d’entre eux avaient le luxe d’une chambre seule, on ne pouvait pas se le permettre, seuls les plus faibles bénéficiaient d’une chambre seule. L’infirmière qui s’était chargé du service de nuit lui fit un compte rendu et elle se mit au travail, procurant les premiers soins à ces pauvres gens. Elle vit des enfants parmi eux, le plus vieux devait avoir quinze ans. Alors que l’un d’eux lui demandait de rester un peu plus, il avait besoin de parler, elle entendit une voix, très faible, l’appeler. Elle crut d’abord avoir rêvé, alors elle se reconcentra sur le récit du garçon, mais une nouvelle fois, elle entendit appeler son nom. Elle s’excusa auprès du petit, demandant à une de ses collègues de la remplacer, elle se leva, regarda tout autour d’elle pour voir d’où cette voix venait, une nouvelle fois elle entendit « Sarah… », elle tourna la tête. Mon Dieu ! Elle le reconnaissait à peine, elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de terreur, les larmes embuaient ses yeux, il était là. Elle s’approcha de lui doucement, puis très délicatement, comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal, elle posa sa main sur la sienne, il se releva un petit peu et la pris dans ses bras, elle sentit ses larmes qui commençaient à couleur dans son cou, elle resserra doucement son étreinte.

 

_ Vincent, murmura-t-elle, tu es là !

 

C’était bien lui, c’était bien son cousin, il était vivant, il était vivant ! Mais elle peinait à le reconnaitre, ses joues étaient creuses, ses cheveux bruns frisés qu’elle aimait tant étaient rasés, ses yeux autrefois rieur avaient perdu de leur éclat, ce corps, même s’il n’avait jamais été gros, était désormais maigre, les vêtements qu’il portait paraissaient bien trop grands pour lui. Après plusieurs minutes d’étreinte, ils finirent par se séparer, les collègues de Sarah, ayant compris ce qu’il se passait, lui dirent de rester avec son cousin, qu’elles arriveraient à s’occuper du reste. Sarah leur en fut plus que reconnaissante. Vincent pouvait maintenant mieux observer sa cousine, ses yeux avaient perdu leur innocence, elle n’était plus la jeune fille souriante et insouciante qu’il avait connu, en baissant les yeux, Vincent s’aperçut que le ventre de sa cousine était à nouveau arrondi.

_ Ton bébé, comment il va ? demanda Vincent dans un murmure.

_ Il va très bien, et ce n’est plus un bébé, il aura bientôt deux ans.

_ Garçon ?

_ Oui, je l’ai appelé Yann.

_ Notre capitaine doit être content.

 

Sarah sourit faiblement, gênée, il est vrai que Vincent n’était pas au courant, devant la mine triste de sa cousine, Vincent eut peur.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Sarah ?

_ Il a été arrêté par la milice, déporté, on ne sait pas encore s’il est vivant ou mort.

_ Hugo ? demanda Vincent paniqué.

_ Il va bien, il va bien. Il est parti à Paris avec Clément et Martin.

_ Martin ?

_ Euh, Camille si tu préfères, Martin c’est son vrai prénom.

_ Pourquoi ils sont à Paris ?

_ Pour essayer de vous retrouver Yann et toi, et pour revoir leur famille, ils n’ont pas encore essayé de les contacter depuis la fin de la guerre, Sarah marqua une pause, Vincent tu…tu pourrais me raconter ce qu’il t’est arrivé.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir.

_ Si, je veux savoir, mais seulement si tu veux en parler, si c’est encore trop tôt, j’attendrai.

 

Vincent l’en remercia, c’est vrai, il n’avait pas envie d’en parler pour l’instant, toute l’horreur qu’il avait vécu, il ne savait pas encore s’il serait capable d’en parler un jour.

 

Paris, le même jour :

 

Les garçons venaient d’arriver à Paris, ils s’étaient mis d’accord pour d’abord aller retrouver leur famille, ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous à 17h, place de la république pour ensuite se rendre à l’hôtel Lutetia, et peut-être obtenir des informations sur Yann et Vincent. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Martin retrouvait ses marques facilement, c’était sa ville, il n’avait jamais vécu ailleurs. Quelques bâtiments étaient encore détruits, la marque de la guerre n’avait pas encore été effacée. Après plusieurs minutes de marches, et plusieurs métro, Martin arriva enfin à son ancienne adresse, il était paniqué, qu’allait-il trouver ? Est-ce que sa famille était encore là ? Fébrile, il sonna à la porte de leur appartement. Quelques secondes plus tard, on lui ouvrit, c’était sa mère. Elle le regarda un instant, comme s’il n’était vraiment pas là, elle approcha sa main de son visage, pour s’assurer qu’il était là, qu’elle ne rêvait pas. Martin lui prit la main et elle le prit dans ses bras, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Pendant qu’il tenait sa mère dans ses bras, il aperçut sa sœur dans le salon, quand elle vit son frère, elle s’empressa de le rejoindre pour l’étreindre à son tour. Les trois membres de la famille Weill pleuraient dans les bras les uns des autres, ils finirent par tous rentrer dans l’appartement, sa mère et sa sœur avaient un millier de question pour lui. Après quelques minutes, il leur raconta tout, comment il était arrivé à Londres, comment il avait rejoint l’armée, quand il était retourné en France, toute son activité dans la Résistance jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il ne mentionna pas sa relation avec Yann, c’était trop tôt, et à quoi bon s’il ne le retrouvait pas ? Une fois son récit terminé, l’angoisse vint s’installer en lui, il regarda partout dans l’appartement.

 

_ Maman…où est Papa ? Est-ce qu’il va bien ? Tu m’as dit qu’il était prisonnier, tu as eu des nouvelles ?

 

Sa mère le regarda avec tellement de tendresse, et tellement de larmes dans les yeux, elle lui caressa la joue, Martin avait compris, mais il attendit que sa mère prenne la parole.

 

_ Il est mort mon chéri, on a reçu une lettre, il a attrapé le typhus dans le stalag, et il est mort. Je suis désolé.

 

Martin éclata en sanglots, il se sentait coupable. Pendant tout ce temps il n’avait pensé qu’à Yann, sa famille était loin de ses pensées, son père également, il n’aurait jamais cru à tout ça, il n’avait jamais imaginé rentrer à Paris sans retrouver sa famille au complet.

Hugo de son côté, n’était pas en larmes, mais si les larmes étaient venues, elles n’auraient pas été les mêmes que celles de Martin. En effet, en arrivant dans l’appartement que ses parents avaient fini par acheter un peu avant la guerre pour se rapprocher de leur fils, il fut surpris de voir deux soldats français à l’intérieur, qui surveillaient l’entrée, il leur demanda ce qu’ils faisaient là, après avoir décliné son identité. Les soldats lui répondirent qu’ils devaient surveiller ses parents car ils avaient collaboré avec l’occupant, ils avaient hébergé un officier allemand et avaient profité de leur situation pour faire fortune, rachetant pour une bouchée de pain, les appartements confisqués aux juifs raflés. Ses parents avaient reconnu sa voix, ils sortirent de l’appartement, mais Hugo s’écarta, il ne voulait pas avoir à les toucher, il ne voulait pas entendre le son de leur voix, il n’eut que ses mots pour eux, « vous n’êtes plus mes parents ». Et il avait tourné les talons. Il se rendit directement place de la république, et attendit patiemment qu’il soit 17h pour avoir des nouvelles de ses deux amis, et pouvoir aller au Lutetia pour espérer avoir des nouvelles de Vincent. Martin arriva le premier, ses yeux étaient rouges, il avait pleuré.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Martin ? demanda Hugo inquiet.

_ C’est mon père…il est mort.

 

Hugo prit son ami dans ses bras pour le réconforter, quelques larmes coulèrent, mais il se calma rapidement.

 

_ Et toi alors ? T’as pas l’air bien.

_ Mes parents ont collaboré, profité de la situation pour s’enrichir, je n’ai même pas voulu leur parler, je suis parti.

 

Martin posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule d’Hugo, lui aussi d’une certaine manière, avait perdu ses parents. Il connaissait son ami, ses opinions politiques avaient bien changées avec la guerre, il se doutait que les retrouvailles avec ses parents seraient compliquées, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Quelques instants plus tard, Clément les rejoignit, abattu. Les deux amis se levèrent pour se précipiter vers lui.

 

_ Clément, ça ne va pas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Martin.

 

Clément fondit en larmes, il s’étonna lui-même d’être encore capable d’en verser. Une fois calmé, il leur expliqua. A son appartement, il n’avait trouvé personne, en tout cas pas sa famille. C’est en croisant la concierge en bas, qu’il sut qu’ils avaient déménagé, elle lui donna la nouvelle adresse, où il se rendit, mais là, Clément ne trouva que son père. Il ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi, il se jeta sur son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui qui n’avait jamais été un homme très démonstratif, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Une fois dans l’appartement, son père lui expliqua, sa mère et son petit frère avait tenté de fuir l’avancée des Allemands, ils étaient morts sous leurs bombardements. Son père lui, avait été fait prisonnier, puis libéré début 43, il était rentré chez lui, pour apprendre ça, sans savoir où était son fils aîné. Il s’était engagé dans la Résistance et avait donc passé le reste de la guerre dans la clandestinité, pour venger la mort de sa femme et de son fils. Il avait été extrêmement fier en apprenant l’engagement de son fils dans l’armée et surtout, d’apprendre qu’il avait désormais un petit fils, et en aurait un autre très bientôt, il demanda à son fils de l’accompagner à Lyon, ce qu’il avait accepté.

 

_ On ira chercher ton père avant de repartir, dit Hugo, maintenant il faut qu’on aille au Lutetia.

_ Allez-y sans moi, je retourne voir mon père, je vous rejoindrais là-bas avec lui.

 

Martin et Hugo ne cherchèrent pas à discuter, Clément avait besoin de rester avec son père, ils le comprenaient bien. Ils se mirent alors en route, juste tous les deux, ils arrivèrent à l’hôtel Lutetia quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent accueilli par Sabine Zlatin.

 

_ Bonjour les garçons, dit-elle en leur faisant la bise, j’ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

_ Laquelle ? demanda Hugo.

_ Sarah a appelé l’hôtel tout à l’heure, son cousin est à Lyon, il va bien, elle demande que vous rentriez rapidement, surtout toi Hugo, Vincent t’a réclamé.

 

Hugo fondit en larmes, des larmes de joie, de soulagement. Vincent était vivant, il était à Lyon, et il voulait toujours de lui. Martin après avoir pris Hugo dans ses bras se retourna vers Sabine.

 

_ Et Yann ?

_ J’ai montré sa photo, personne ne le connait, je continuerai à la montrer aux nouveaux arrivants, si j’obtiens la moindre information je vous le ferai savoir. Je suis désolée.

 

Martin était résigné, il aida Hugo à se relever, une fois dehors, ils retrouvèrent Clément et son père, ils leur donnèrent les dernières nouvelles. Clément était heureux d’avoir au moins une bonne nouvelle à la fin de cette journée. Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent le plus vite possible à la gare dans l’espoir de prendre le dernier train, ils réussirent. Dans le train, Hugo jouait avec ses mains, anxieux, il était partagé entre l’euphorie de retrouver Vincent, et la peur de le découvrir comme tous les pauvres gens qu’il avait déjà pu voir à l’hôpital en allant voir Sarah. Le train arriva tard dans la nuit, Sarah les attendait sur le quai, le sourire qu’elle arborait en les voyant descendre s’estompa quand elle vit le visage de ses amis. Une fois qu’elle les eut accueillis, Clément la présenta à son père et lui expliqua la mort de sa mère et de son petit frère, Martin et Hugo lui firent un compte rendu de leur journée, Sarah ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue. Elle intima ensuite à Hugo de se rendre à l’hôpital, elle avait prévenu ses collègues, il pourrait aller voir Vincent.

Arrivé à l’hôpital, Hugo ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait envie de partir en courant, il ne savait pas s’il serait assez fort pour supporter la vision de Vincent. Non, il devait y aller, il devait le retrouver. Il arriva dans la grande pièce où étaient installés tous les déportés revenus d’Allemagne. Il donna son nom à l’infirmière qui lui indiqua le lit où se trouvait Vincent, il s’avança, la boule au ventre, et elle était justifiée. Une fois devant le lit, il était mortifié. _Son_ Vincent, il le reconnaissait à peine. Maigre comme il était, les belles boucles brunes dans lesquelles il aimait tellement passer ses doigts n’étaient plus là. Il s’assit à ses côtés, Vincent était encore endormi, et Hugo ne voulait pas le réveiller, il posa sa main sur la sienne. Il regarda au loin, incapable de supporter cette vision plus longtemps. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, il ne sut pas combien, puis il entendit trois mots d’une voix faible, qu’il reconnaissait entre mille.

 

_ Je t’aime Hugo.

 

Hugo se retourna vers Vincent, les larmes aux yeux. Vincent se sentait revivre dans les yeux de cet homme, soudain il se sentait à nouveau humain, capable d’émotion, capable de pleurer. Pleurer ? Oui il arrivait à pleurer de nouveau, il serra la main d’Hugo autant qu’il le pouvait, Hugo se rapprocha de lui, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Vincent, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

 

_ Je t’aime Vincent.

 

Hugo s’allongea aux côtés de Vincent, il le laissa venir se blottir contre lui, Vincent inspirait profondément pour retrouver l’odeur de l’homme qu’il aimait et qui lui avait donné la force de survivre à travers cet enfer qu’avait été Auschwitz.

 

_ C’est toi qui m’a donné la force Hugo, c’est grâce à toi que je suis encore là.

_ Si j’avais été à la hauteur, tu n’aurais pas eu à vivre tout ça, je m’en veux si tu savais. Je t’aime Vincent.

_ Plus tard les longs discours, je veux juste pouvoir dormir à nouveau contre toi.

 

Hugo se tut et resserra ses bras autour des épaules maigres de Vincent qui se cala plus confortablement contre le torse de celui qu’il aimait. Désormais, il le savait, Hugo savait que Vincent l’aimait, et Vincent savait qu’Hugo l’aimait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, je vous mets un lien ici vers deux vidéos, la première scène tiré de Band of Brothers (en Anglais), dans la quelle la compagnie libère un camp de concentration, la deuxième, un documentaire (en Anglais aussi, désolée) dans lequel on peut voir les images tournées par l'armée rouge après avoir libéré Auschwitz, j'ai pas eu la force de décrire tout ça, désolée.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHcJtU9dr6I&t=469s
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0V0RMf2qU18


	18. Lyon et Yann

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je mets ici ce site sur lequel vous pouvez trouver des témoignages de déportés sur la libération des camps, donc de la libération jusqu'au retour en France:  
> http://paroles-de-liberes.ens-lyon.fr/

Lyon, Juillet 1945 :

 

Au bout de quelques semaines, Vincent avait retrouvé assez de force pour sortir de l’hôpital, et immédiatement, Hugo et Sarah l’avaient ramené dans la maison de l’avenue Esquirol. Vincent avait été plus qu’heureux de retrouver tous ses amis et surtout, de faire la connaissance du petit Yann. Le bambin avait très vite accepté Vincent, le jeune homme le faisait beaucoup rire et était toujours prêt à jouer avec lui, de son côté Vincent était plus qu’heureux de voir ce visage si innocent et d’entre ces rires, Yann lui redonnait goût à la vie, tout comme Hugo. Le jeune lieutenant délaissait quelques peu ses obligations avec l’armée pour s’occuper de son compagnon, il se fichait bien de ce qu’on pouvait lui dire, la seule chose qui comptait désormais pour lui c’était Vincent, d’autant plus depuis ce qu’il avait appris sur ses parents. Il aurait dû essayer de contacter ses grands-parents, mais il ne voulait pas, il avait trop peur de ce qu’il pourrait découvrir, alors il s’accrochait à son autre famille, celle qu’il avait trouvé pendant la guerre et dont Vincent faisait indéniablement partie. C’est au bout de ces quelques semaines que Vincent consentit enfin à raconter à Hugo tout ce qu’il avait vécu. Il avait longtemps hésité, d’une part parce que les souvenirs étaient très douloureux et qu’il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu’ils étaient tous réels, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas qu’Hugo se sente coupable. Ce n’était pas de sa faute, il n’y était pour rien, il lui avait répété de nombreuses fois tout au long de son discours. Il arriva enfin au jour où les SS avaient fait évacuer le camp.

 

_ Pourquoi tu n’as pas été évacué avec les autres ? lui demanda Hugo.

_ J’étais à l’infirmerie, une blessure au pied, j’étais incapable de marcher, ils ont décidé de laisser les plus malades à l’arrière, pensant sûrement qu’on mourrait avant l’arrivée des Russes. On a attendu presque dix jours avant que l’armée rouge n’arrive, plusieurs sont morts pendant ce temps-là. Certains camarades ont même été tués par des SS qui étaient revenus au camp, ils étaient allé au baraquement des SS, dans l’espoir de trouver de la nourriture, des couvertures, tout ce qui aurait pu nous aider à survivre, les SS sont revenus, ils les ont vu, ils leur ont tiré une balle dans la tête, au moins ça aura été rapide.

_ Comment vous avez pu supporter ça ?!

_ Ce n’était que des morts de plus Hugo, on en voyait tous les jours. Un mort de plus, au bout de quelques jours, tu ne fais même plus attention, tu te détaches de toute émotion, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, c’est la mort assurée. Il n’y avait que ça qui comptait, survivre, tous les soirs on allait se coucher en remerciant le ciel d’avoir survécu un jour de plus, sans savoir si on se réveillerait le lendemain.

 

Vincent ne manifestait aucune émotion, il racontait tout ça avec une telle froideur, Hugo en avait des sueurs froides. Il haïssait ces hommes, il haïssait tous ceux qui étaient responsables de prêt ou de loin de toutes les souffrances de celui qu’il aimait. Il repensait à Laurent, l’officier de la milice qui l’avait arrêté, il revoyait sa mort, il ne pouvait pas nier que ça lui procurait un sentiment de grande satisfaction. Il prit alors Vincent dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible contre lui, Vincent cala sa tête contre son cœur. Comme ce son lui avait manqué ! Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, quand enfin, il y arriva, les larmes coulaient désormais, sans qu’il puisse les arrêter. Il avait besoin de pleurer, il fallait évacuer toutes ces larmes qu’il avait retenu pendant ces presque deux années de détention, il avait vu trop de choses, des choses horribles, Hugo avait cru tout ce qu’il racontait, mais combien de personne le croirait ? Beaucoup de ses anciens camarades se heurtaient à des gens leur disant qu’ils inventaient tout ce qu’ils racontaient, que ce n’était pas possible. S’il ne l’avait pas vécu, Vincent aurait probablement dit la même chose. Comment peut-on imaginer que des êtres humains puissent faire ça à d’autres êtres humains ? Et pour quel prétexte ? Religieux ? Ethnique ? Politique ? En quoi un bébé peut-il être un danger ? Vincent se souvenait de tous ces enfants qui descendaient des trains, lui savait pertinemment qu’ils iraient directement à la mort, ou alors avec le docteur Mengele pour subir des expériences, ce qui n’était pas un sort plus enviable. Il se souvenait, des expressions horrifiés des soldats russes lorsqu’ils étaient entré dans le camp, leurs regards, c’était comme si ils ne voulaient pas croire ce qu’ils voyaient, pourtant, ils avaient dû se rendre à l’évidence, et puis, ce n’était pas le premier camp qu’ils libéraient, mais c’était sans doute le pire. Vincent avait entendu parler d’autre camp, par certains prisonniers qui avaient été transférés à Auschwitz après, tous n’avaient pas de chambre gaz, mais tous renvoyaient une image de mort. Et toutes ces entreprises qui avaient profité de la main d’œuvre, elles ne seraient sans doute jamais punies pour ça ! Quelle injustice !

Oui quelle injustice, Martin et Clément pensaient la même chose à ce moment-là. Ils étaient dans les rues de Lyon, aidant les habitants à déblayer les rues, reconstruire certaines maisons détruite pendant les quelques combats qui avaient eu lieu pendant la libération de la ville. Martin et Clément les voyaient très bien, les collabos, ceux qui avaient échappé à l’épuration, ceux qui finalement, n’avaient fait que dénoncer, mais qui par ces dénonciations avaient envoyé des gens à la mort, et ils n’étaient pas inquiétés, pas même interrogés par les autorités françaises, rien. Martin aurait voulu qu’ils paient tous de leur vie, il n’avait plus aucune pitié pour personne. Yann était mort, il en était persuadé, s’il était vivant, il serait déjà revenu, quelqu’un l’aurait vu. Il l’avait accepté, il n’avait plus la ressource de le croire simplement exilé. Yann était parti, et avec lui toute la compassion qu’il avait eu jusqu’alors. Il n’avait plus rien à quoi se raccrocher. Sa famille et ses amis ne suffisaient plus, c’était Yann qui lui avait donné goût à la vie, sans lui il n’avait plus rien, plus aucune raison de vivre. Mais pour sa mère, il ne se permettait pas de mettre fin à ses jours, il ne ferait pas souffrir ses amis ou sa famille, il ne causerait de tort à personne, il vivrait chaque jour comme une torture jusqu’au dernier. La vie n’avait plus aucun sens, pas sans Yann. Grâce à lui il avait enfin accepté qui il était, il avait appris à s’aimer et à aimer les autres, à aimer la vie, à aimer la musique encore plus qu’il ne l’aimait déjà. Leur morceau, c’était la seule chose qui lui restait de Yann, la seule chose qu’Hugo avait penser à prendre dans l’appartement de leur patron, et au fond, la seule chose que Martin avait besoin d’avoir, de garder toujours près de lui, alors il avait arraché les pages et les transportait toujours sur lui, comme pour garder cette petite partie de Yann avec lui tout le temps, pour apaiser son calvaire.

Il soulevait machinalement les pierres d’un des ponts que les Allemands avaient fait sauter, encore un, et ils auront tous été nettoyé et pourront être reconstruits, enfin. Clément remarquait la détresse de son ami, et se sentait coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire. Pendant qu’il pensait à ça, un homme s’était avancé vers eux, après avoir demandé un renseignement à un des autres militaires qui travaillait avec eux, ce dernier avait désigné Martin et Clément du doigt à l’homme, et il marchait maintenant dans leur direction.

 

_ Martin, l’interpela Clément en désignant l’homme qui se dirigeait vers eux.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda-t-il d’un ton détaché, ce ton qui ne le quittait plus.

_ Bonjour, leur dit l’homme en question avec un accent allemand, vous êtes le lieutenant Weill et le capitaine Brelet ?

_ Oui ? Et vous êtes ? demanda Clément.

_ Sergent David Weismann, répondit l’homme en lui tendant la main.

_ Enchanté, dit Clément en acceptant sa main suivi de Martin.

_ Je cherche ma sœur, on m’a dit que vous pourriez m’aider, leur dit David.

_ Votre sœur ? demanda Martin.

_ Oui ma sœur, Sarah Weismann, on m’a dit qu’elle opérait dans le même réseau que vous, j’ai pensé que vous sauriez où elle était ?

 

Martin et Clément se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Sarah leur avait déjà parlé de son frère, son grand frère, elle ne savait pas où il était, elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis le début de la guerre, depuis qu’elle avait déménagé à Lyon. En plus, c’était la première fois qu’ils entendaient le nom de famille de Sarah, enfin son nom de jeune fille, son nom d’épouse étant Ziegler.

 

_ Vous voulez dire Sarah Ziegler, dit Clément.

_ Je ne m’y habituerai jamais, oui Ziegler, pour moi elle reste une Weismann.

_ Elle ne serait pas contre je pense, répliqua Martin amer.

_ Vous savez où elle est alors ? demanda David s’en tenir compte de la remarque de Martin.

_ Allez à l’hôpital, c’est un peu plus loin sur la droite, vous la trouverez là, lui indiqua Clément.

_ Je vous remercie beaucoup.

 

Clément et Martin regardèrent l’homme s’éloigner en direction de l’hôpital. Clément l’observa en détail, il est vrai qu’il ressemblait à Sarah, il avait le même nez, les mêmes yeux bleus, mais lui avait les cheveux châtains clairs, un peu long pour un militaire, et il était surtout surpris par son accent allemand, bien que léger, il était bien là. Il savait que le père de Sarah était allemand, mais elle n’avait pas l’accent alors que son frère si. Il se demanda un instant s’il avait pu servir dans l’armée allemande, mais chassa vite cette pensée, il était juif et il portait un uniforme français, alors pas d’inquiétude à avoir, mais il était intrigué, il se demandait comment Sarah réagirait, et comment il réagirait par rapport à la situation familial de sa sœur.

 

_ Tu ne lui as pas dit que c’était ta femme.

_ On n’est pas marié Martin, soupira Clément.

_ Oh je t’en prie, c’est tout comme, Yann t’appelles même papa.

_ Mais je ne suis pas son père, officiellement ce sera Joseph, et techniquement, ce sera aussi son nom qui sera sur l’acte de naissance de notre enfant.

 

Martin remarqua l’air triste de son ami, et s’en voulu d’avoir prononcé ces mots. Bien qu’il n’en parlait jamais, cette situation le peinait. Sarah et lui n’étaient officiellement rien l’un pour l’autre, elle était toujours la femme de Joseph, elle était toujours Sarah Ziegler, pas Sarah Brelet, et donc, d’après la loi, son fils Yann et son enfant à naitre porterait le nom Ziegler, et leur acte de naissance indiquerait le nom de Joseph Ziegler comme étant le père. Il était bien celui de Yann, Clément ne pouvait pas le nier, même si finalement, celui qui agissait comme un père c’était bien lui, depuis le début, depuis le début de la grossesse de Sarah. Mais son enfant, la chair de sa chair, il avait du mal à supporter qu’il ne porterait pas son nom tant que Sarah serait toujours mariée à Joseph. Dans ces moments-là, Clément en venaient à espérer qu’il soit mort, pour avoir Sarah tout à lui. Bien sûr c’était égoïste, mais il l’aimait tellement, il les aimait tellement tous, il avait peur qu’on les lui enlève si Joseph venait à revenir des camps.

 

_ Je suis désolé Clément, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

_ Ce n’est pas de ta faute Martin, tu n’y peux rien. En fait, c’est ma faute, je n’aurais pas dû m’immiscer comme ça dans la vie de Sarah, mais je suis tombé amoureux d’elle et j’ai perdu tout jugement moral.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quel jugement moral ? Ça te surprendra peut-être mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, et ce n’est pas comme si tu lui avais fait des avances pendant que Joseph était encore là ! Arrête un peu de t’en vouloir, Martin perdait son sang-froid, Joseph l’a trahi, il l’a jeté dehors au lieu d’essayer de la comprendre, une fois arrêté il l’a dénoncé pour qu’elle subisse le même sort que lui, toi tu as toujours été là pour elle, tu l’as soutenu dans toutes les épreuves, même quand Joseph s’est fait arrêter tu ne pensais qu’à essayer de le faire libérer pour que Sarah s’enfuit avec lui ! Tu appelles ça ne pas avoir de jugement moral ? Et puis de toute façon, ce n’est pas à toi d’en juger, Sarah est bien assez grande pour savoir ce qu’elle fait et ce qu’elle veut !

_ Je sais, c’est juste que…j’ai peur de la perdre Martin, j’ai peur de les perdre tous les trois…si Joseph revient, j’ai peur qu’elle lui pardonne, qu’elle retourne vers lui avec Yann et notre bébé, la voix de Clément s’était brisée sur ces derniers mots.

 

Martin ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, il était tellement brisé que les mots de réconfort qu’il aurait pu lui dire n’auraient servi à rien, alors il laissa juste son ami poser sa tête sur ses épaules, et pleurer les quelques larmes qui lui restait.

David venait d’arriver à l’hôpital, il avait demandé où se trouvait sa sœur, les infirmières étaient parties la chercher, ne voulant pas qu’il entre dans les chambres, mieux vaut garder le public éloigné, surtout des plus malade, certains déportés revenaient très malades, et on voulait éviter la contagion. Quand Sarah arriva et vit son frère, elle n’arrivait pas à y croire, il était là, en bonne santé, et vivant ! Elle courut vers lui, son frère l’attrapa pour l’étreindre aussi fort qu’il pouvait tout en la soulevant, il la reposa au sol après plusieurs minutes. S’écartant légèrement pour pouvoir l’observer, s’assurer qu’elle allait bien. Il était heureux de retrouver un sourire sur son visage, elle était toujours aussi belle, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à leur mère, David baissa légèrement la tête en repensant à leur mère, et en baissant la tête il s’arrêta sur le ventre arrondi de sa sœur.

 

_ Tu es enceinte petite sœur ?

_ Oui, de quatre mois maintenant.

_ Joseph doit être content, dit-il amèrement, en réalité, il n’avait jamais aimé son beau-frère.

_ S’il était là, ça m’étonnerait qu’il le soit.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

 

Sarah lui raconta alors tout ce qui s’était passé depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, son mariage, quelque peu raté, même si elle n’avait pas voulu se l’admettre dès le début, son engagement dans la Résistance, sa rencontre avec les garçons et ses retrouvailles avec Yann, l’arrestation de Joseph, celle de Vincent, sa grossesse jusqu’à la libération et le retour de leur cousin. David eut le cœur serré en apprenant que leur cousin avait été déporté, il avait vu des camps, il n’osait imaginer quelles souffrances Vincent avait enduré.

 

_ Mais si Joseph n’est plus là, qui est le père de ton enfant ?

_ C’est Clément…

_ Clément ?

_ Le capitaine Clément Brelet, un des membres du réseau.

_ Ha, pouffa David, il s’est bien gardé de me le dire !

_ Tu l’as vu ?

_ J’ai retrouvé le capitaine Brelet et le lieutenant Weill, c’est eux qui m’ont dit que tu étais là.

 

Sarah et David parlèrent ainsi quelques instants, se racontant chacun leur parcours pendant cette guerre. Sarah appris donc que son frère s’était engagé dans l’armée française et avait en fait été en Angleterre en même temps que ses amis, après avoir participé à la bataille de Narvik, il avait ensuite été envoyé en Afrique du Nord, puis était retourné en France avec le débarquement de Normandie. Ils évitèrent un sujet important un long moment, avant que Sarah ne lui demande.

 

_ Et papa ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ?

_ Oui, lui sourit timidement David. Il est vivant si ça peut te rassurer, mais…

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Il a été enfermé dans les camps, d’abord Auschwitz, puis le Struthof, et en dernier, Dachau. Un train doit le rapatrier ce soir avec d’autres déportés, ils seront sûrement transportés dans cet hôpital.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait ? demanda Sarah les larmes aux yeux, folle de rage.

_ Je ne sais pas Sarah, mais je suppose que tu as appris certaines choses subis par les déportés…

_ Oui…je préfère ne pas y penser…Tu es sûr qu’il est vivant et qu’il arrive ce soir ?

_ Oui j’en suis sûr, c’est pour ça que je suis là, j’avais donné les informations aux américains qui ont libéré Dachau, je n’ai pas eu la permission d’aller le voir là-bas, mais quand j’ai appris que tu étais à Lyon, je leur ai dit de passer l’information à Papa, et de le rapatrier ici et pas à Paris.

 

Enfin une bonne nouvelle, son père était vivant, sûrement très affaibli, mais vivant. A la fin de la journée, Sarah rentra avenue Esquirol avec son frère, elle le présenta à tout le monde, David fut un peu plus dur avec Clément qu’il ne l’avait été le matin même, mais il se radoucit rapidement, voyant très bien l’amour qu’il portait à sa sœur, et son affection pour son neveu, il l’aimait bien, beaucoup plus qu’il n’avait jamais aimé Joseph, il se rangerait de leur côté si jamais Joseph venait à revenir des camps. Le soir venu, ils se rendirent à la gare, Martin insista pour les accompagner, il ne voulait pas rester à la maison, seul dans sa chambre. Sarah aurait voulu qu’il ne s’inflige pas une autre vision d’horreur comme l’était celle des déportés revenant des camps, mais Martin voulait absolument les accompagner, et elle céda. Une fois à la gare, l’attente était insoutenable, Sarah regardait l’aiguille de l’horloge, et les secondes qui la séparaient de son père lui paraissaient des heures. Quand enfin le train arriva, elle retint son souffle, les premiers commençaient à descendre, les plus valides, ils s’écartèrent des premiers wagons pour se diriger vers le bout du train où étaient généralement placés les blessés. Ils virent leur père descendre dans un brancard. Mon Dieu qu’il était maigre, c’était pire que Vincent, il était couvert de bleus, partout, sur les bras, la tête, le torse, les jambes, aucune partie du corps n’avait été épargnée. La haine les envahi tous les deux, jamais ils ne pardonneraient cela aux bourreaux de leur père, jamais. Il s’approchèrent de lui, juste assez pour lui prendre la main, pour qu’ils les voient, Kurt eut à peine la force de leur sourire, il fut rapidement emmené vers une ambulance. Concentré comme il l’était, sur Sarah, David et leur père, Martin ne remarqua pas le brancard qui descendait à leur suite, et qui était emmené à une deuxième ambulance, l’homme allongé dessus essaya de l’appeler, mais il n’avait pas assez de force pour être entendu. Les deux ambulances partirent sans que Martin ou les autres ne soient rendu compte de sa présence.

Ils arrivèrent à l’hôpital, Kurt fut placé dans une chambre seule, il était si maigre, il ne pouvait même pas se nourrir lui-même, il pouvait à peine bouger, il ne pouvait pas serrer les mains de ses enfants dans les siennes, il avait juste la force de les regarder, les larmes aux yeux. Dans la chambre d’à côté, l’autre homme tentait de se débattre, il devait sortir, il devait rejoindre Martin, mais les infirmières et le médecin présent l’empêchaient de bouger. On lui donna de l’eau, un peu de nourriture, lui était capable de se nourrir un peu. Quand il eut récupéré assez de force, il réussit un peu à parler, faiblement, il voulait sortir, les infirmières refusèrent. Martin était sorti de la chambre de Kurt, il passa devant celle de l’homme, il voulut se lever pour l’appeler, il n’en eut pas la force. Les infirmières le remirent au lit, il se mit à pleurer, il voulait sortir, il devait sortir, il les supplia.

 

_ Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre debout monsieur, resté allongé, vous êtes trop faible.

_ Je vous en prie, pleurait-il, il le faut.

_ Non, vous ne pouvez être qu’assis ou allongé, hors de question que vous vous mettiez debout.

_ Vous avez un piano ? demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

_ Dans le réfectoire, répondit l’infirmière avec un sourire.

_ Je serai assis, alors je vous en prie, emmenez-moi là-bas, c’est important.

 

Les deux infirmières cédèrent, elles le placèrent sur un brancard et l’emmenèrent jusqu’au réfectoire, une fois devant le piano, elles l’aidèrent à s’assoir. Martin traînait dans les couloirs, errant comme un fantôme, observant les pauvres gens qui se trouvaient dans les lits de l’hôpital. Il s’apprêtait à retourner avenue Esquirol, pensant qu’il valait mieux laisser Sarah et David seuls avec leur père, mais quelque chose le retenait depuis qu’il était arrivé. C’est comme s’il savait qu’il devait rester, il y avait quelque chose, ou quelqu’un qui le retenait. A cet instant il sut, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, si fort qu’il crut défaillir. Quelqu’un jouait au piano du réfectoire, et pas n’importe quel morceau, _leur_ morceau, la sérénade de Schubert. Il ne sut pas comment il trouva la force de marcher jusque-là, son rythme cardiaque était bien trop rapide et en même temps l’angoisse de la déception pointait le bout de son nez, et s’il était en train de rêver. Il arriva dans le réfectoire, il dû se retenir pour ne pas tomber. Il s’avança doucement, les larmes aux yeux, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il était maigre, affaibli, mais il était là. Il avait l’air de jouer comme si sa vie ne dépendait, ses mains commençaient à faiblir. Martin arriva à hauteur du piano, et quand sa main gauche tomba du piano et qu’il crut mourir de ne pas pouvoir jouer ce morceau correctement jusqu’au bout Martin vint remplacer sa main par la sienne, il revivait et ils finirent le morceau ensemble. Une fois le morceau fini, c’est comme si les deux hommes n’arrivaient pas à se regarder, comme s’ils avaient peur de ce qu’ils allaient voir, comme si leurs yeux leur avaient joué des tours jusque-là. Finalement, au même moment, ils se regardèrent, Martin pu se noyer à nouveau dans ses yeux gris qui lui avaient tant manqué et qu’il pensait perdus à jamais, il ne put résister, il entoura l’homme de ses bras qui vint se blottir tout contre lui, il pleurait, laissant ses larmes humidifier la chemise bleu ciel de Martin. Il le tenait fermement dans ses bras, déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

 

_ Yann…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré ^^ A bientôt pour la suite ;-)


	19. Père et Maris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que je suis à court de films et de livres, ou en tout cas je n'ai pas d'idée en tête au moment où j'écris ces lignes, mais bon, je pense qu'il y a déjà de quoi faire avec les oeuvres que j'ai déjà citées.  
> Je citerai peut-être les documentaires de la série Apocalypse que vous connaissez sans doute et que je trouve très bien fait. Sinon pour celles/ceux qui ont Netflix, il y a beaucoup de documentaires sur cette période qui sont disponibles =)

C’était bien Yann qu’il tenait dans ses bras, c’était bien son souffle qu’il sentait contre sa poitrine, c’était bien ses larmes qui coulait sur sa chemise, mais plus que tout, c’était bien son cœur qu’il sentait battre tout contre lui. Il était bien là, ce n’était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Il était bien là, il était vivant, il était dans ses bras, si fragile. Martin voulait le protéger, l’accrocher à lui pour ne plus jamais avoir à endurer la torture de la séparation, l’avoir contre lui pour toujours. Les infirmières étaient attendris par la scène qu’elles avaient sous les yeux, mais elles durent se résigner à briser ce moment, Yann devait retourner dans sa chambre, il devait se reposer. Martin acquiesça, se détachant à regret avant de se reprendre, non il n’allait pas briser leur étreinte, plus jamais, d’un simple regard, il indiqua aux infirmières qu’il s’en occupait. Il passa un bras sous les genoux de Yann, l’autre sous ses épaules et il le porta ainsi jusqu’à sa chambre. Comme il était maigre ! Martin n’avait aucun mal à le porter, c’était presque comme porter un enfant. Martin sentit la rage envahir son cerveau, s’il tenait les hommes qui avaient fait du mal au trésor qu’il tenait dans ses bras, il leur ferait regretter d’être né. Une fois dans la chambre, il déposa délicatement son amant dans son lit sans jamais briser leur contact. Quand Yann fut de nouveau allongé sur le lit, il vint se placer à ses côtés dans le lit, il avait gardé un bras autour de ses épaules et Yann vint de nouveau se blottir contre lui, il ne voulait plus quitter la poitrine de son compagnon. Il lui avait trop manqué, ses bras autour de lui, ses lèvres sur son corps, les battements de son cœur contre son oreille, il ne voulait plus s’en séparer, plus jamais. Ses larmes coulaient de nouveau, il ne savait plus comment les arrêter, lui qui n’avait presque jamais pleuré de sa vie n’avait aujourd’hui plus la force de retenir ses larmes. Les infirmières voulaient dire à Martin de s’en aller, il n’était pas censé être là, l’une d’elle commença à ouvrir la bouche mais le regard noir qu’elle reçut en échange lui coupa la parole aussi sec, elles s’excusèrent toutes les deux et laissèrent Yann et Martin seuls.

Martin avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de Yann, il les caressait tendrement, déposant de temps en temps un baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon. Le protéger, le protéger à tout prix, il n’y avait plus que ça qui comptait. Yann savourait la tendresse de Martin, cette tendresse dont il avait été trop longtemps privé. Il n’y avait pas de place pour la tendresse à Dachau, de la part des gardes ou de la part des autres prisonniers, ce n’était que la loi du plus fort, et Yann avait dû s’y faire. Les coups quotidiens, les rations bien trop insuffisantes pour fournir le travail demandé. Des coups il en avait reçu, trop. Il s’était plusieurs fois pris à penser que les tortures qu’il avait subies entre les mains de Barbie n’étaient finalement que minimes par rapport à tout ce qu’il avait dû endurer par la suite. Par miracle, il avait survécu à l’épidémie de Typhus, il avait survécu aux bastonnades qui lui avaient presque cassé le dos, il avait survécu aux exécutions sommaires des gardes SS. Quand les Américains étaient arrivés pour libérer le camp, ils avaient exécuté bon nombre des SS, dont certains s’étaient rendus. En temps normal, Yann se serait rebellé contre ces crimes de guerre, mais il n’avait pas pu, pas pour ces gens-là, ils ne méritaient aucune compassion, pas après tout ce qu’ils leur avaient fait subir, et qu’ils avaient dû faire subir à tous ceux qui étaient passés avant lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rentrer immédiatement, mais on l’en avait empêché, tous devaient d’abord être soignés, interrogés pour être sûr qu’ils n’étaient pas des SS qui tentaient de se cacher parmi les déportés. Le voyage avait été long, trop long, on les avait d’abord emmené près du lac de Constance, de là, ils avaient pris un train jusqu’à Mulhouse, et c’est à Mulhouse qu’on leur avait fait passer un test médical complet. Kurt et lui avaient été jugés trop malades pour pouvoir rentrer en France pour l’instant et avaient dû encore patienter, rester enfermés un peu plus. Une fois qu’ils avaient regagné suffisamment de poids pour être transportés, on les avait autorisés à rentrer, mais ils devaient être immédiatement emmenés à l’hôpital. _Comment contacter Camille ?_ s’était alors demandé Yann. Il avait été trop heureux de le voir sur le quai de la gare, et à côté de lui David et Sarah, bien vivants tous les deux, sa promesse envers Kurt avait été respectée. Il avait pensé à ce moment-là qu’on les avait prévenu de leur arrivée à tous les deux, ils s’étaient trompé, son Camille ne l’avait même pas vu, il avait pourtant regardé dans sa direction, mais c’est comme s’il ne voulait pas voir, peut-être avait-il trop changé et qu’il ne le reconnaissait pas ? Il avait tenté de l’appeler, mais sa voix restait coincée au fond de sa gorge, incapable d’émettre le moindre son, il était monté dans l’ambulance le cœur serré, puis à l’hôpital, il l’avait revu, passer devant sa chambre et encore une fois, sa voix refusa de se manifester. Alors il fit la seule chose qu’il savait ferait réagir son Camille, jouer leur morceau. Il y avait mis toutes les forces qu’il lui restait, toutes, il aurait pu mourir si seulement il avait pu revoir son Camille une dernière fois. Et il était arrivé, ils avaient joué ensemble et il avait pu à nouveau sentir son corps contre le sien.

Il pleurait toujours contre la poitrine de Martin, toujours incapable de s’arrêter malgré les caresses et les baisers de son compagnon. Martin se sentait tellement impuissant, la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire, c’était rester, rester avec lui, le maintenir tout contre lui, le garder dans ses bras. Peu importe le reste, il n’y avait que Yann qui comptait à présent.

 

_ Ne me laisse pas, sanglota Yann.

_ Plus jamais, je te le promets, lui murmura Martin en embrassant à nouveau sa tempe.

_ J’ai besoin de toi, pleura-t-il en se serrant d’avantage contre son compagnon.

_ Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, je m’enchainerais à toi s’il le faut, personne ne me fera quitter cette chambre sans toi.

 

Yann resta ainsi blotti contre Martin, les larmes finirent par cesser et il s’endormit enfin, paisible, bercer par les battements de cœur de l’homme qu’il aimait.

 

Dans la chambre d’à côté, les larmes étaient là aussi. Des larmes de joies, de rage, de tristesse, tout était mélangé. Sarah et David ne savaient plus quels étaient les sentiments qu’ils avaient en voyant leur père ainsi. Ils étaient chacun d’un côté du lit, tenant une main dans leur père, qui était trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que leur sourire faiblement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Une infirmière passa dans la chambre, expliquant la situation de leur père à Sarah.

 

_ Il est extrêmement maigre, c’est un des pires cas qu’on ait eu, les médecins de Mulhouse nous ont dit qu’il ne pesait plus que 30 kilos quand il est arrivé, ils l’ont nourri par des piqures de sérum dans les jambes, il est encore trop faible pour se nourrir seul mais on peut arrêter les piqures de sérum.

 

Sarah regarda son père les yeux embués de larmes. _Qui t’a fait ça Papa ? Qui a osé te faire tant de mal ?_ Elle ne supportait pas de voir son père dans cet état, son frère lui prit la main pour essayer de la calmer, elle se détacha de ce contact, elle n’arrivait pas à se calmer, elle se leva brusquement, trop, elle s’évanouit. Son frère se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et l’emmener vers un lit, les infirmières l’y installèrent. Elles dirent simplement à son frère qu’il fallait qu’elle se repose, toutes ces émotions avaient fatigué le bébé, elle devait se ménager si elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre.

 

De leur côté, dans leur maison, les garçons n’arrivaient pas à fermer l’œil, à part le père de Clément qui n’avait pas quitté sa chambre. Hugo et Vincent avaient fini par redescendre au salon, incapable de s’endormir, ils avaient trouvé Clément assis devant la cheminée dans laquelle il venait d’allumer un feu. Il fixait les flammes, pensif, inquiet pensèrent les deux amants. Ils s’approchèrent de lui, Hugo posa une main sur son épaule, Clément sursauta, il ne les avait pas entendu arriver.

 

_ Vous n’arrivez pas à dormir non plus ? finit-il par leur demander.

_ Pas vraiment, je pense qu’on s’inquiète pour eux et Martin n’est pas encore rentré, c’est bizarre, ça m’étonne qu’il reste si longtemps, répondit Hugo.

_ J’espère que mon oncle va bien, mais c’est peu probable, on ne peut pas aller bien en revenant des camps, soupira Vincent.

 

Hugo offrit ses bras à son compagnon qui ne se fit pas prier pour les accepter et venir se caler contre lui, face à la cheminée. Hugo regarda Clément, il vit sa mine triste, il sut que quelque chose d’autre le tracassait, ce n’était pas juste le père de Sarah qui l’inquiétait, il avait déjà remarqué qu’il n’allait pas bien en début de soirée.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Clément ? lui demanda Hugo.

_ Rien, ça va, répondit Clément sans grande conviction.

_ Pas à moi s’il te plaît, je vois bien que tu es triste, dis-nous ce qu’il se passe.

 

Clément soupira, sortit son paquet de cigarette, en alluma une, après une bouffée qui lui fit le plus grand bien, il se lança.

 

_ Joseph est vivant, il rentre demain.

_ Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? demande Vincent.

_ Sabine a appelé de Paris pour prévenir Sarah, il est au Lutetia, apparemment il va très bien.

_ Tu as peur de quoi ? Que Sarah retourne vers lui ?

_ C’est son mari Hugo, répondit Clément, c’est le père de Yann, elle a toutes les raison de revenir vers lui.

_ Tu déconnes ou quoi ? Vincent était scandalisé par ce qu’il entendait, tu crois que c’est le genre de Sarah ? De jouer avec les sentiments ? Tu crois vraiment qu’elle va te laisser alors qu’elle attend un enfant de toi ? Je vais t’avouer quelque chose, j’avais remarqué les regards que tu lui lançais, j’avais vu le désir dans tes yeux, je n’aimais pas ça, surtout quand Joseph était là, même après son arrestation, quand il l’a dénoncé je n’aimais pas que tu sois toujours avec elle. Puis j’ai compris, ça ne venait pas que de toi. Elle aussi elle avait la même lueur dans les yeux quand elle te regardait, elle ne s’en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais c’était le cas, je pense qu’elle est tombée amoureuse de toi il y a déjà un petit moment. Et laisse-moi te dire autre chose, elle ne t’aurait jamais laissé te comporter comme un père pour Yann si elle ne t’aimait pas, elle ne l’aurait pas laissé t’appeler Papa si elle ne considérait pas qu’effectivement, c’est bien toi son père. Alors Joseph peut revenir, tenter de la récupérer, de se faire pardonner, mais fais-moi confiance, il n’y arrivera pas.

_ Et pour Yann ? Il peut très bien le récupérer, l’arracher à sa mère, il en a le droit, c’est son fils.

 

Vincent ne répondit rien, mais il avait une idée, pas très honnête certes, mais dans cette situation ce n’était pas le plus important. Le plus important c’était le bien être du petit Yann et le bonheur de sa cousine. Aucun membre de sa famille ne souffrirait plus à cause de la guerre, Vincent s’en fit le serment.

 

Le soleil était déjà levé depuis quelques heures, les journées étaient vraiment longues et chaudes pendant cet été 1945. Yann dormait toujours profondément contre Martin qui le regardait tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il n’avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit, luttant contre son sommeil pour pouvoir profiter de la présence de son compagnon. Il lui avait tellement manqué, il avait tellement souffert sans lui, il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à vivre ça. Alors que les infirmières allaient entrer dans la chambre pour effectuer les premiers soins de la journée, ils furent tous réveillé par un cri effroyable venant de la chambre d’à côté. Martin reconnu cette voix entre mille, c’était Sarah, Yann se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda Martin, lui aussi avait reconnu la voix de Sarah, il lui demanda d’aller voir, Martin eu du mal à le laisser seul mais il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans celle d’à côté où se trouvait Sarah. Elle était allongée sur son père, effondrée, son frère se tenait à côté, les larmes aux yeux mais il tentait de rester fort, les infirmières tentaient de dégager Sarah mais elle se débattait, elle ne voulait pas laisser son père, Martin comprit aisément. Son père était mort. Kurt avait tenu jusqu’ici, il avait vu ses enfants vivants et en bonne santé, il s’était assuré qu’ils allaient bien, il pouvait partir en paix. Martin dit aux infirmières de se pousser, Sarah dans cet état, elles ne pourraient rien faire, elles sortirent de la pièce un instant. Martin alla vers Sarah, posa une main sur son épaule en réconfort, il savait que c’était bien peu dans un moment pareil, il posa son autre main sur le bras de David, qui d’un simple regard le remercia.

 

_ Il nous a revu tous les deux, c’est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour partir en paix, dit David en étouffant un sanglot.

 

Martin ne sut pas combien de temps Sarah pleura, étendue sur le corps de son père, dans ses sanglots Martin pouvait l’entendre prononcer des mots, mais il ne comprenait pas, elle parlait en allemand. C’était la première fois qu’il l’entendait parler dans la langue de son père, elle répétait sans arrêt : « Verlass mich nicht ! ». Il finit par deviner ce qu’elle disait, « ne m’abandonne pas ». En voyant son ami ici, Martin fut soudain prit d’angoisse. Et si Yann faisait la même chose ? Si tout ce qui l’avait maintenu en vie tout ce temps c’était le désir de le revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir ? Quand Sarah fut un peu calmée, il la laissa avec son frère, et les infirmières purent à nouveau rentrer dans la chambre. Martin rejoignit Yann, lui annonçant la nouvelle, mais il avait déjà compris, il ferma les yeux un instant, une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. Martin reprit sa place à ses côtés dans le lit et Yann se remit contre lui. Martin recommença à caresser ses cheveux et sa joue, ils s’étaient à peine parlé depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvé, mais l’angoisse que la mort de Kurt avait réveillé chez lui ne semblait pas vouloir s’en aller, alors il brisa le silence.

 

_ Je t’aime, chuchota Martin.

_ Je t’aime aussi, murmura Yann.

_ Yann…comment tu as fait pour tenir jusque-là ?

_ Je ne pouvais pas mourir sans connaître ton prénom.

C’est ce que Martin craignait.

 

_ J’ai besoin de connaître ton vrai prénom Camille, dis le moi, je t’en prie…

_ Non.

 

Yann se redressa comme il le put, il regarda Martin dans les yeux sans comprendre. Il avait pourtant toujours insisté pour qu’il connaisse son prénom, pourquoi d’un coup il ne voulait plus ?

 

_ Mais…pourquoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de te battre, Martin avait les larmes aux yeux, je ne veux pas que tu m’abandonnes tu n’as pas le droit. Quand tu rentreras à la maison, quand tu seras totalement remis, je te le dirai, pas avant.

_ Je ne vais pas arrêter de me battre, je te le promets.

_ Je ne prendrai pas le risque Yann, je ne prendrai plus jamais le risque de te perdre. Jamais.

 

 

Quelques jours passèrent, l’enterrement de Kurt fut un déchirement pour toute la famille, Clément ne savait plus comment consoler Sarah, et le petit Yann avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa mère était si triste. Personne n’avait osé dire à Sarah que Joseph était revenu, et par chance, il ne l’avait pas encore retrouvé et ne savait donc pas qu’il avait un fils. Yann reprenait des forces peu à peu, tous avait été soulagés de savoir qu’il était bien en vie, et Sarah soutenait totalement Martin dans son intention de ne pas révéler son prénom à son compagnon tant qu’il ne serait pas remis. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait tout fait pour que son père continue de se battre, elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Elle aurait voulu se taire quand il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien, l’étalage de son bonheur était pour elle ce qui l’avait conduit à se laisser mourir. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité. Culpabilité que Clément et son frère tentaient d’atténuer sans succès. Après l’enterrement, Vincent alla voir David, il fallait qu’il lui parle de son plan pour empêcher Joseph de faire souffrir Sarah, encore. En apprenant la survie de son beau-frère David pouffa amèrement, s’imaginant bien qu’il voudrait récupérer sa sœur, il n’avait aucune intention de le laisser faire. David se rangea à l’avis de Vincent, c’était malhonnête mais nécessaire. C’est ce même jour que Sarah appris enfin le retour de son mari, elle foudroya Clément du regard, comprenant qu’il savait depuis un certain temps, leur dispute fut violente et ils se rendirent compte que leurs craintes étaient les mêmes. Qu’on les sépare tous les deux, et qu’on les sépare de leurs enfants, surtout de Yann. Elle avait rendez-vous au commissariat le lendemain pour voir son mari, qui réclamait qu’elle revienne avec lui.

Elle s’y rendit, seule, la boule au ventre. Quand elle entra dans le bureau où devait avoir lieu la confrontation, elle fut surprise de voir que Joseph semblait bien se porter, bien mieux que Vincent, Yann ou son père, il était plus mince oui, mais pas maigre comme l’étaient les hommes et les femmes qu’elle soignait tous les jours. On demanda aux époux de s’assoir, on demanda ensuite à Sarah de sortir ses papiers d’identité, à ce moment-là, on fit irruption dans la pièce, c’était David.

 

_ Pardonnez-moi, dit-il à l’officier de police, Sarah, tu as oublié tous les papiers que tu devais apporter, tu aurais pu m’attendre.

_ De quels papiers parles-tu ? demanda Joseph durement.

_ De tout, sa carte d’identité, son certificat de mariage, de quoi voudrais-tu que je parle ? lui demanda David sur un ton proche du sarcasme. Alors officier, voilà sa carte d’identité et son contrat de mariage.

_ Et vous êtes ? demanda l’officier.

_ Sergent David Weismann, le frère de Mme Brelet.

 

Sarah fut surprise en entendant le nom « Brelet » pour la désigner, mais elle reprit vite ses esprits, comprenant ce que son frère avait manigancé, elle entra dans son jeu.

 

_ Vous êtes remariée Madame ?

_ Oui, répondit Sarah.

_ Tu ne peux pas ! Nous sommes toujours mariés Sarah ! Tu es toujours ma femme, ne l’oublie pas !

_ Plus depuis 1943 Joseph, poursuivit David, enfin, tu as demandé le divorce quand tu as su que Sarah travaillait pour la résistance, tu l’as demandé pour abandon du domicile conjugal, et tu n’as pas eu de mal à l’obtenir, d’ailleurs le papier du divorce est là avec ta signature.

 

David tendit le papier en question à l’officier, qui vérifia, il montra le papier à Joseph qui fut forcé de reconnaitre sa signature. Comment était-ce possible ?

 

_ Je suis venue pour remettre les choses au clair officier, commença Sarah, j’ai divorcé de Monsieur Ziegler en 1943, je me suis depuis remarié et j’ai eu un enfant, mon mari et moi attendons notre second enfant pour la fin de l’année. Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à Monsieur Ziegler, mon cousin revient lui aussi des camps nazis, mais je ne lui permettrai pas de venir réclamer une famille qui n’est pas la sienne.

_ Je vous comprends Madame, lui répondit l’officier compréhensif, Monsieur, je certifie l’authenticité de ces documents et déclare donc que Madame Brelet est libre de rejoindre son mari. Je suis moi-même attristé par votre sort, mais vous n’avez pas à en faire payer le prix à votre ex-femme. Madame, vous pouvez partir.

_ Merci officier.

 

Sarah récupéra les papiers et sortit de la pièce accompagnée de son frère. Une fois qu’ils furent à une distance raisonnable du commissariat, elle lui demanda.

 

_ Comment tu as pu obtenir ces documents ?

_ Ton ami Pierre, il était plus que ravi de t’aider.

_ Mais je ne suis pas mariée à Clément…

_ Ne sois pas si triste petite sœur, Papa n’aurait pas voulu ça.

_ Et bien il n’est plus là pour le voir.

_ Tu viens avec moi à la maison, il faut que tu te changes.

_ Que je me change ?

 

Sarah ne comprenait pas, mais le sourire de son frère lui inspira confiance. Elle le suivit jusqu’à la maison, là, dans sa chambre, il avait déposé une magnifique robe crème avec les chaussures assorties, elle le regarda, elle avait peur de comprendre, un autre sourire acheva de la convaincre. Elle enfila la robe avec l’aide de son frère puis elle le suivit à l’extérieur, il l’emmena jusqu’à la Synagogue, arrivée là, elle vit tous ses amis, toute sa famille. Ils étaient tous là, même Yann, il avait enfin récupérer assez pour pouvoir assister à ça. Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras, heureuse de pouvoir enfin enlacer son grand frère. Son fils était là, dans un petit costume, il était adorable, il réclama les bras de sa mère. Ils entrèrent dans la synagogue, Clément était là, il l’attendait. La synagogue était encore en piteux état, mais elle n’en avait que faire. C’est Yann qui l’amena jusqu’à l’autel, là, tous se mirent en place pour la cérémonie. Elle l’avait presque oublié, mais son frère était rabbin. Le grand rabbin David Feuerwerker l’avait autorisé à officier pour le mariage de sa sœur. Tous oublièrent les tourments qu’ils avaient traversés pendant la guerre, ils ne se souvenaient que des bons souvenirs pendant un instant. Le petit Yann était très heureux de voir son père et sa mère se marier, il était très fier dans son costume. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, ils retournèrent tous avenue Esquirol, même Yann. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble, Sarah et Clément s’excusèrent pour leur dispute de la veille et savourèrent le fait de pouvoir enfin s’appeler mari et femme.

Martin pu enfin savourer la présence de Yann dans cette chambre qui lui avait parue si froide pendant ces longs mois passé sans celui qu’il aimait. Ils se mirent au lit, Yann était encore un peu faible, mais il était tiré d’affaire, il avait repris suffisamment de poids, bien sûr il devait encore faire attention, mais le plus dur était bel et bien derrière lui. Avec une douceur plus grande que nécessaire, Martin déposa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Yann, geste qu’il s’était refusé tant que Yann était à l’hôpital. Le plus vieux fut trop heureux de ressentir à nouveaux ces sensations liées à leurs baisers. Moins doux que son amant, il s’empressa d’approfondir leur baiser, venant caresser la langue de Martin avec la sienne, il le fit doucement basculer sous lui.

 

_ Yann, doucement, tu dois encore faire attention.

_ Je vais très bien, arrête de t’inquiéter, ça c’est mon rôle.

_ Tu n’étais plus là, j’ai dû m’en charger.

 

Yann effaça le sourire taquin de son amant avec un autre baiser plus fougueux, il déboutonna le pyjama de Martin et pu enfin sentir à nouveau sa peau sous ses doigts. Des frissons parcouraient le corps du plus jeune, qui lui rendit la pareille avant de venir déposer de légers baisers sur son torse encore bien trop maigre. Yann vit l’inquiétude dans les yeux de Martin et se hâta de la chasser en partant à son tour à la redécouverte du corps de son compagnon. La barrière des vêtements fut rapidement franchie, leurs mains étaient partout sur l’autre, se délectant du corps nu de leur amant, profitant de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser. Bientôt leurs corps n’obéirent plus qu’à un désir violent dont ils avaient été privés trop longtemps. Une fois qu’ils eurent repris leur souffle, Yann resta allongé sur le torse de Martin, la tête contre son cœur et les bras de Martin l’entourant. Le plus jeune finit par glisser à son oreille :

 

_ Martin.

_ Pardon ?

_ Mon prénom…Martin.

 

Yann releva la tête légèrement, il regarda son amant tendrement, les larmes aux yeux il réclama ses lèvres à nouveau dans un baiser chargé d’amour, que le jeune homme lui rendit avec autant d’affection. Les mains posés sur le visage de leur amant, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, Martin vint essuyer les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau sur les joues de Yann.

 

_ Je t’aime Martin…

_ Je t’aime Yann…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, plus qu'un petit épilogue pour voir où vont tous les personnages une fois que tout est fini, et ce sera fini =)


	20. Et maintenant...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit épilogue pour clore cette histoire =)

Chambéry, 30 novembre 1945 :

 

Après le mariage de Clément et Sarah, tout le groupe d’amis avaient décidé qu’ils ne voulaient plus rester à Lyon, ils voulaient partir, loin de la ville qui même si elle leur avait permis de se rencontrer, était bien trop attachée à tous les mauvais souvenirs que leur avait apporté la guerre. David, lui, décida de rester dans la ville où son père était enterré, il garda la maison avenue Esquirol. Le père de Clément retourna à Paris, ne voulant pas être un fardeau pour son fils et sa jeune épouse alors qu’ils attendaient leur deuxième enfant, les faisant juste promettre de venir à Paris aussi souvent que possible pour qu’il puisse voir ses petits-enfants, ce qu’ils promirent évidemment, Sarah ne voulait pas séparer Clément de son père, ni ses enfants de leur grand-père. Les six amis, qui avaient opéré dans le même réseau de Résistance décidèrent de s’installer ensemble, à Chambéry, dans la maison que Sarah avait hérité de sa mère, ainsi Yann pu retrouver sa famille, au complet, il eut beaucoup de chance. Il leur présenta Martin qui fut très rapidement accepté par tous. Comme il allait beaucoup mieux, et que le calvaire qu’il avait vécu dans les camps n’était plus vraiment visible sur son corps, il tut son expérience, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir sa famille. Sa mère fut heureuse de revoir Sarah, et de rencontrer son mari et son fils, qu’elle avait nommé Yann comme son propre fils, elle en fut touchée.

Retrouver sa ville natale fut une vraie bouffée d’oxygène pour Yann, et pouvoir la redécouvrir aux côtés de Martin était une bénédiction. Le jeune parisien appréciait beaucoup cette ville dans les montagnes, lui qui n’avait toujours vécu qu’entourer par la pierre et les vieux monuments de la capitale. Même si il les aimait, il était plus qu’heureux de se retrouver à Chambéry avec Yann et tous leurs amis. Ce jour-là était le premier jour de la fête d’Hanoukka, la fête des lumières. Sarah tenait à célébrer à nouveau les fêtes juives, elle voulait que son fils grandisse dans cette tradition, comme elle, mais elle ne voulait pas empêcher Clément de l’élever également dans la tradition catholique, mais Clément n’avait jamais été quelqu’un de très religieux, alors il accepta que son fils soit élevé dans la tradition juive sans problème. Ils étaient réunis tous les six dans la maison familiale, Vincent alluma la première bougie, symbolisant le début de la fête. Ils commencèrent à manger dans la bonne humeur, mais rapidement, Sarah sentit que son bébé était prêt à naître, elle intima aux garçons d’aller chercher le médecin. Clément l’aida alors à monter dans leur chambre et demanda à Martin de surveiller le petit Yann. Le médecin ne vivait pas très loin et arriva rapidement pour aider Sarah à mettre son enfant au monde, il demanda alors à Clément de sortir de la pièce, il refusa catégoriquement, il ne voulait pas laisser sa femme seule comme c’était l’usage à cette époque. Il resta, se plaça sur le lit à côté de Sarah et lui prit la main pendant toute la durée de l’accouchement. Heureusement pour elle, il fut moins difficile que le premier, elle ne s’évanouit pas, et quand le bébé poussa son premier cri, c’est les larmes aux yeux qu’elle le prit dans ses bras. Une petite fille, Sarah tourna la tête vers Clément, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu’il observait sa fille comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

Une fois que le médecin eut terminé d’ausculter la mère et l’enfant, il partit et les garçons restés dehors entrèrent dans la chambre. Le petit Yann se jeta sur le lit pour voir sa petite sœur, il riait et vint se blottir contre l’épaule de sa mère pour pouvoir observer le bébé. Clément passa son bras autour des épaules de Sarah, un vrai portrait de famille. Puis Vincent, Hugo, Martin et Yann, chacun leur tour virent dire bonjour au nouveau membre de la famille. C’est Martin qui posa la question.

 

_ Alors comment vous allez l’appeler ?

_ Eh bien, commença Sarah après un regard complice avec Clément, si tu nous le permets Martin, on voulait l’appeler Camille.

 

Tous rirent mais ce fut bien le nom qui fut choisi pour la petite fille, Camille. Sarah avoua à Martin, que fille ou garçon, elle aurait appelé l’enfant Camille, pour lui. Martin était plus touché par ce geste qu’il ne le laissait paraitre, Yann passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Hugo se tourna vers Vincent, il avait l’air songeur, il n’allait pas très bien.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda Hugo assez bas pour qu’il soit le seul à l’entendre.

_ On en parlera après, lui répondit simplement Vincent avec un léger sourire.

 

Après presque une heure, les garçons abandonnèrent enfin la chambre de Sarah, pour la laisser se reposer avec sa fille. Clément resta avec elle après être allé coucher le petit Yann. Une fois seuls, Vincent dit enfin à Hugo ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leur lit, Vincent était mal à l’aise, il évitait le regard de son compagnon, Hugo n’aimait vraiment pas ça.

 

_ Je veux partir Hugo…

_ Comment ça tu veux partir ? Tu ne te plais pas à Chambéry ? Tu veux retourner à Lyon ?

_ Non, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je…je veux quitter la France…

 

Hugo le regardait choqué, il ne s’attendait vraiment pas à ça, il se releva pour venir entourer son amant de ses bras.

 

_ Pourquoi Vincent ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

_ Je ne peux pas rester dans ce pays, je ne peux pas rester dans le pays qui m’a envoyé là-bas, c’est trop dur, je ne supporte pas de voir ces gens. Quand je les regarde la seule chose à laquelle je pense c’est, combien d’entre eux ont dénoncé leurs voisins ? Je ne supporte pas de vivre dans un pays où les gens qui auraient dû me protéger m’ont livré à mes bourreaux, où un homme qui était venu manger dans ma maison, avec ma famille a été capable de m’envoyer dans cet enfer. Je ne peux plus Hugo !

_ Mais…tu irais où ?

_ J’ai lu dans les journaux qu’ils cherchaient des bras au Canada, j’ai des amis qui peuvent m’avoir une place sur un bateau qui part dans deux semaines de Cherbourg.

_ On dirait que tu as déjà tout organisé, s’exaspéra Hugo.

 

Il retira ses bras et alla s’assoir de l’autre côté du lit, dos à Vincent. Ce dernier se rapprocha doucement pour à son tour, entourer son amant de ses bras, Hugo observa un instant son bras gauche, et cette marque, 214782, cette marque qui ne partirait jamais, symbole de l’agonie de l’homme qu’il aimait. Sa colère s’estompa un peu.

 

_ Est-ce que…tu…tu viendrais avec moi ?

 

Hugo se raidit soudain, il ne s’y attendait pas non plus, il avait l’impression que son compagnon était en train de le quitter, mais non, il le voulait à ses côtés. D’habitude si fort, il se mit à pleurer, Vincent restait derrière lui, interdit devant les larmes de son amant.

 

_ Bien sûr que je viendrais avec toi, espèce d’idiot ! Tu m’as fait peur, j’ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi !

_ Jamais, je ne veux plus qu’on soit séparés, mais je n’arrive plus à vivre ici, je me dis que j’ai une autre chance là-bas, et je ne veux pas t’imposer ça.

_ Je te suivrai n’importe où.

 

Hugo se retourna et écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de Vincent, le faisant rouler sous lui, il entreprit de faire payer à son amant cette angoisse qu’il venait tout juste de lui faire vivre. Il le tortura sensuellement pendant plusieurs longues minutes, avant d’enfin consentir à unir leurs corps, ne cessant de lui répéter les trois mots qu’il avait tant eut peur de ne jamais pouvoir dire, « je t’aime ».

Le lendemain matin, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous pour le petit déjeuner dans la chambre de Sarah, Hugo et Vincent firent part de leur projet à leurs amis. S’ils en furent peinés, ils respectèrent leur choix. Sarah avait les larmes aux yeux et demanda à son cousin de la prendre dans ses bras, ce qu’il fit. Elle lui murmura : « Sois heureux Vincent, c’est tout ce que je te demande, soyez heureux tous les deux, et surtout, ne nous oublie pas, écris-moi aussi souvent que possible, je veux avoir de tes nouvelles toutes les semaines. ». Vincent lui promis d’écrire aussi souvent que possible. Martin prit Hugo dans ses bras, il pleurait dans les bras de son meilleur ami, lui glissant à l’oreille : « Je ne sais pas comment je vais réussir à vivre sans toi Hugo, tu es mon frère, sois heureux là-bas avec Vincent, et n’oublie pas de m’envoyer des nouvelles. » Hugo à son tour, promis à Martin d’écrire aussi souvent que possible, lui demandant à lui aussi d’être heureux avec Yann, et de surtout ne jamais remettre en cause la légitimité de leur amour, ça il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Vincent et Hugo partirent le lendemain direction Cherbourg, afin de préparer toutes les formalités liés à leur émigration. Ils se dirent au revoir sur le perron, tous les larmes aux yeux, Vincent eut une dernière taquinerie pour sa cousine avant de partir.

 

_ N’oublie pas d’appeler le prochain Vincent, même si c’est une fille ! C’est une exigence ma chère Sarah !

_ J’y penserai mon cher Vincent.

 

Ils regardèrent la voiture s’éloigner, les deux hommes à l’intérieur, main dans la main, se regardant en souriant, ils partaient pour une nouvelle vie, loin de la guerre, ils avaient toutes les raisons du monde d’être heureux. Le soir venu, dans leur chambre, allongé nu l’un contre l’autre, Martin et Yann profitaient pleinement de leur proximité, mais quelque chose tourmentait Martin, Yann s’en rendit compte.

 

_ Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas Martin ?

_ Rien, c’est juste que je me demandais…toi aussi tu voudrais partir ?

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu aurais les mêmes raisons que Vincent pour vouloir partir, je le comprendrais.

_ Peut-être, mais non, je ne veux pas partir. C’est chez moi ici, et ça, personne ne me l’enlèvera, il n’y a que toi qui pourrais me faire quitter mon pays.

_ Moi ? Pourquoi ?

_ Si un jour tu me demandais de partir, je te suivrai sans réfléchir, j’irai n’importe où du moment que tu es avec moi, c’est tout ce que je demande. Être avec toi.

 

Martin fut touché par tout l’amour qu’il ressentait dans ces quelques mots de Yann, submergé par l’émotion il rapprocha son visage de Yann pour venir l’embrasser à nouveau.

 

_ Mais ce ne sera jamais fini pas vrai ? demanda Martin.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ La guerre, il y en aura toujours une, quelque part dans le monde, il y aura toujours des gens qui souffriront, des familles, des amants qu’on séparera. Ça ne s’arrêtera jamais.

_ Pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

_ Ils disent tous, « plus jamais ça », mais on disait la même chose depuis 1918, et regarde ce qui est arrivé.

_ Eh bien la meilleure chose à faire, c’est de prouver au monde que l’amour existe toujours, où que l’on soit, et que l’on ne va pas s’empêcher d’être heureux parce que nos dirigeants veulent qu’on se déteste.

Yann embrassa à nouveau Martin, tendrement, une main posée sur sa joue, caressant son visage, tous ces gestes ne furent que douceur ce soir-là. Au moment de s’endormir, tout contre son amant, Martin pensa que finalement, cette guerre lui avait apporté tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu, une famille et quelqu’un avec qui partager sa vie, pour toujours, quoique puisse en penser les autres. Il ne l’avait pas dit à Yann, mais il avait avoué leur relation à sa mère, elle ne l’avait pas accepté, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas revenir. Il avait eu mal, mais en retrouvant Yann il s’était dit que rien ne valait plus que l’amour qu’ils se portaient. Ils étaient heureux ici, en famille, tous les deux avec Sarah, Clément et leurs neveux. Ils n’avaient besoin de rien d’autre. Juste d’être ensemble, et la guerre, quelle qu’elle soit, n’aurait jamais raison de leur amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, cette longue histoire est finie.  
> Un grand merci à toutes celles/ceux qui ont laissé un kudos sur cette fiction. Un autre grand merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des commentaires sur presque tous les chapitres, grâce à vous et à votre soutien j'ai pu écrire cette histoire jusqu'au bout. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'à la fin même si je vous ai brisé le coeur sur plusieurs chapitres. Et oui, je n'ai pas réussi à les tuer, je ne pouvais pas, je l'ai envisagé, je ne vais pas le cacher, mais je n'ai pas pu, parce que si ça vous brise le coeur de le lire, ça me brise le coeur de l'écrire. Alors désolée si sur ce point ça n'a pas été très réaliste, mais ça permettait aussi d'évoquer le retour des déportés en France.  
> Cette note devient vraiment longue ^^ Je fais une petite pause dans l'écriture pour l'instant, rattrapages obligent... Mais j'ai déjà une autre idée, qui ne devrait pas trop tarder quand même, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que celle là.  
> Encore merci à tous/toutes et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé jusqu'à la fin =)  
> A bientôt ;-)


End file.
